Digimon: Memories
by LuchoDigimon2.0
Summary: ¿Quiénes somos en un Universo cuyo destino es expandirse eternamente y la vida no parece tener propósito? Tal vez no hay ningún destino divino, tal vez la única forma de definirnos sea a partir de la construcción de nuestras propias memorias, los recuerdos de nuestras vivencias. De ahí en más, el camino a seguir es decisión totalmente nuestra.
1. Adversario

**Digimon: Memories**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:** Adversario_

* * *

El centro del Mundo Digital, el lugar donde la quinta Bestia había sido sellada hace eones atrás.

Se trataba de un abismo profundo, un diámetro circular negro de enormes dimensiones y una profundidad tal que la luz del exterior no alcanzaba a llegar al fondo. Por otro lado, del centro del agujero emergían cuatro tubos delgados que se extendían en las cuatro direcciones cardinales, a cada uno de los territorios dominados por las Bestias Sagradas.

Por supuesto, el reinado de aquellos poderosos Digimon había terminado de manera abrupta, resultado de una cruenta guerra con un enemigo de naturaleza Divina.

La guerra contra los _gemelos_ había acabado, si, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que todo el Mundo Digital había sufrido las consecuencias.

"Ya no hay nadie que resguarde el Muro de Fuego", un joven de 17 años murmuró al borde del abismo.

Era un Tamer, un humano que eligió luchar por el Mundo Digital por decisión propia. Un humano que luchó junto con un Digimon compañero y lo elevó al máximo potencial solo con el poder de sus sueños y sus técnicas de adiestramiento.

A su lado había un Digimon, pero este no era su compañero.

"Beelzebumon, ¿qué tanto recuerdas?"

Era uno de los Demon Lord, el Avatar de la Gula y Gobernador del Mundo de las Tinieblas, o al menos lo había sido en alguna de sus anteriores encarnaciones.

"No mucho en realidad, tengo apenas imágenes vagas que surcan en mi cabeza. Recuerdo a los Siete Ejércitos y a los otros Demon Lords pero..."

"Entiendo, gracias Beelzebumon"

El joven sonrió cansadamente, no esperaba mucho de todas formas.

"Lamento decepcionarte, Takato"

Matsuda Takato, el chico de ojos carmín y cabello marrón desordenado que solía sujetar con googles amarillos, y que ahora colgaban de su cuello. Llevaba un suéter sin mangas de color azul encima de una camisa blanca, ya algo andrajosa después de pasar tantos meses en el Mundo Digital, su D-Ark colgaba del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón gris.

Se encontraba sentado, sujetando sus piernas con ambos brazos, mientras miraba a su compañero de aventuras de las últimas semanas.

"Por cierto... ", dijo "¿Dónde están los otros?"

Beelzebumon negó.

"Tal vez necesitan un tiempo para ellos, ninguno de nosotros pensó volverlos a ver. Hay mucho que procesar"

Por un instante, Takato pareció ver al pequeño Impmon remembrar tiempos antiguos, en los cuales compartía con Ai y Makoto. El chico sujetó su Digivice y observó la pantalla negra.

 _"Guilmon..."_

 _"Guilmon, no pude mantener mi promesa"_

Una lágrima surgió de su ojo izquierdo.

Guilmon había dado la vida por él en esa última batalla contra los _Gemelos,_ su sacrificio era la única manera de derrotar a los inmortales y así liberar al Mundo Digital de su tiranía.

Había prometido vivir por Guilmon desde el instante de su muerte ya que tiempos difíciles se aproximaban, los ejércitos de la oscuridad ahora tenían el camino libre. Los Siete podían andar libremente en el Mundo Digital y, peor aun, podían invadir el suyo.

 _"¡No dejaré que hagan lo que quieran en mi mundo, hijos de perra!"_

"¿Buscamos a los demás?" Beelzebumon preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Takato asintió, se levantó y sacudió el polvo que seguramente la tela de sus pantalones habían atrapado.

La motocicleta del abismo, Behemot, esperaba. Beelzebumon se subió en ella y ofreció su mano para que el humano hiciera lo mismo, solo entonces arrancaron en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Era tiempo de volver a casa.

* * *

Era medio día.

El cielo había sido cubierto por densas nubes negras, el ruido de lluvia predominaba más que el producido por los autos y las personas que transitaban los andenes y avenidas. Entre ellos, Lee Jenrya caminaba cubierto por su saco gris y sombrilla de color verde.

Su destino era llegar a la cafetería que se encontraba en la otra acera, era un lugar elegante debía admitir y estaba un poco nervioso, se podía decir que había sido invitado a una cita. No podía ver mucho a causa de la lluvia pero en la ventana del negocio estaba una chica de cabello rojo esperando, seguramente un poco aburrida o ansiosa, eso no lo podría decir con certeza hasta que la viera de frente.

Lee solo debía esperar el cambio del semáforo, una vez la luz verde permitió el paso entró lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cerró su sombrilla en la entrada, ahí alguien del servicio le recibió esta y su abrigo al tiempo que indicaba donde estaba la chica. Era Makino Ruki, la mujer más hermosa que conocía.

Lee se sonrojó apenado, nunca se le había hecho tarde antes. Lo bueno es que Ruki no parecía querer recriminarle su falta de puntualidad.

Para el chico, sería uno de sus sueños hechos realidad si en realidad esa fuera ese tipo de cita. Un suceso de la noche anterior hizo que decidieran llamar el uno al otro para un encuentro al día siguiente. Cada uno mostró aquel suceso al otro al mismo tiempo, eran su D-Ark, los cuales habían aparecido en un destello de luz.

"¿Qué crees que signifique?" Ruki preguntó.

Jenrya negó con la cabeza, cosa rara que no tuviera idea de alguna situación.

"¿Has visto esas imágenes también? ¿Esas visiones?"

Si las había visto.

Pero más que visiones, era más acertado decir que se trataban de recuerdos.

Habían llegado como un remolino: los Digivices, los Digimon, Calumon, sus amigos, la batalla contra los Deva y la Bestia Sagrada del Sur, el D-Reaper, la despedida. Eran sus recuerdos como vida de Digimon Tamer que por alguna razón habían olvidado, solo uno de ellos no había olvidado y ahora andaba desaparecido.

"Disculpen, ¿qué piensan ordenar?"

Un mujer vestida como camarera se acercó a los dos, con una libreta y un esfero a mano. En la mesa en la cual estaban sentados habían dos menú que revisaron en el apuro producido por la sorpresiva llegada de la trabajadora. No demoraron mucho en seleccionar algo, dos pasteles de durazno acompañadas por una malteada cada una. Entre eso, la camarera miró con curiosidad los artefactos que ambos jóvenes habían traído, una curiosidad que duró poco pues tenía muchas más ordenes que atender.

"En un momento estará su pedido".

Ella se retiró y así los jóvenes continuaron con su conversación original.

"Takato"

Ese simple nombre, el hijo de una pareja de panaderos que estaba interesado en el arte y la cultura, un chico un poco despistado pero inteligente y muy amable, quizá un sonador o un artista que sufría un delirio mental. Su amigo de la infancia, quien demostró tener razón al final. El chico que desapareció hace dos meses sin dejar rastro o pista alguna de su paradero.

"Él lo sabía, la pregunta es por qué.."

Jenrya lo tenía claro, si alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando ese era Matsuda Takato y encontrarlo se había vuelto un asunto de importancia primordial.

La mirada de los dos jóvenes fue más que suficiente para hacerse entender mutuamente, no era seguro pero ambos sospechaban de un lugar posible donde ninguno había buscado con anterioridad.

El Mundo Digital.

* * *

 _Era pasada la media noche cuando el portal se abrió por voluntad propia, la cruzó sin pensarselo dos veces y corrió hacia lo desconocido, a un mundo que ahora le era indiferente y extraño, un mundo que ya no lo necesitaba._

 _El resplandor blanco lo llenaba todo, de tal magnitud era que nada más allá era visible a excepción de una sola cosa. Una sombra pequeña que volaba un poco más adelante y que fue su guía, era un Digimon que le resultaba conocido._

 _"¿Será él?"_

 _Su ritmo se aceleraba de solo pensarlo._

 _Su deseo ahora se hacía nítido, los colores de su guía aparecieron y un árbol que se materializaba en el fondo a medida que el resplandor disminuía. A alrededor se extendían gigantescas raíces se extendían desde este a todas direcciones, el árbol en si mismo era una estructura impresionante que ascendía al firmamento. La copa era cubierta por nubes densas que dejaban entrever la luz de un plano superior._

 _Patamon lo estaría esperando en la base, debajo de la luz divina de **Yggdrasil,** el Dios del Digital World._

 _"Takeru, he estado esperandote por tanto tiempo"_

 _El Digimon dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, el ex-Elegido corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos y el árbol del mundo habló una vez ellos estuvieron reunidos._

 _"Takaishi Takeru, yo escuché tu plegaria..."_

 _Elevó su mirada hacía el cielo._

 _"Yo te he reunido con tu Digimon acompañante, ha cambio tu deberás hacer un favor para mí"_

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _Takeru preguntó._

 _"Me conocen con muchos nombres, pero la mayor parte de los seres vivientes en el Digital World me dicen Yggdrasil. Ahora escucha..."_

 _Takeru y Patamon verían imágenes en su mente a medida que la computadora Host que administraba el Mundo Digital iniciaba un relato._

 _"Hace mucho tiempo, diversos grupos de poder se disputaban el control del Digital World. Un monstruo de increíble poder surgió y se alzó sobre los demás, Huanglongmon, la Bestia Sagrada suprema"_

Entre el caos y la guerra, una luz dorada emergió. Takeru sintió una vez más la insignificancia de su existencia ante el dragón Emperador, una bestia colosal que emitía un aura dorada de su cuerpo. Todos los Digimon a su alrededor se inclinaban y lo reconocían como su Dios.

 _"Sin embargo, las Guerras no se detenían sino que eran instigadas para mantener el control. La más terrible fue entre los Digimon del tipo bestia y los del tipo humano, y la última..."_

* * *

Antes de su derrota y destierro, los Seven Great Demon Lords poseían a lo largo y ancho castillos, fortalezas y ciudadelas en el Digital World. Hasta entonces todas ellas se habían encontrado deshabitadas y los Digimon mismos temían acercarse a estos, los lugares que fueron construidos para que el Diablo revisidiera y caminara sobre la Tierra. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

En el Valle de los Muertos se erigía un palacio gótico, cuyo esplendor ya había sido erosionado por efecto de la arena y el tiempo. Fue uno de los primeros lugares que habían sido retomados por los ejércitos del Mundo de las Tinieblas, Digimon que pertenecían al Dark Area y que eran liderados por el maligno BelialVamdemon. Un Demon Lord que yacía sentado en el trono como un cruel rey.

La habitación dentro del palacio era extensa, había una gran distancia entre la silla, una hermosa pieza donde abundaba la imagen de las criaturas de pesadilla, y la gran puerta. Esta última se abriría dejando pasar a un par de Ogremon que sujetaban de lado a lado los brazos de un prisionero encapuchado.

La figura de BelialVamdemon permanecía envuelta en sombras, junto a su séquito de Digimon que rodeaban al trío recien llegado.

Ambos Ogremon se sintieron intimidados, inclinándose apurados por nerviosismo. Pasó un tiempo, pero finalmente uno de ellos tuvo el valor para hablar a su oscuro señor.

"Mi lord, no logramos encontrar su actual ubicación... pero logramos encontrar a alguien que si lo sabe"

El sirviente miró a su compañero y este entendió el mensaje, el cual arrojó a su prisionero hacia adelante. Ambos esperaron que BelialVamdemon centrara su atención en su nuevo huesped y olvidara de alguna forma su fracaso, sus vidas ahora dependían de eso.

"Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí"

Por supuesto, no había ningún Digimon o ser digital en el Digital World que no supiera quien era la persona que hoy tenía tendida a sus pies. El guardián que se encargaba de elegir a los humanos y los Digimon que mantendrían a las criaturas como él encerradas detrás del Muro del Fuego. El peon creado por las decadentes Bestias Sagradas, ahora extintas, para perpetuar su poder por la eternidad.

Gennai, presente en su aspecto juvenil y enigmático, vestido por una túnica blanca con capucha.

"¡De mi no obtendrás nada!"

BelialVamdemon solo se reía en la oscuridad ante el desafío del hombre.

"No tienes que decir nada, tengo otros métodos que estoy ansioso de emplear a ti. No es de todos los días cuando tienes el espacio y el momento para la intimidad"

Dijo con una sonrisa grotesca, despertando los deseos oscuros de los otros Digimon que se ocultaban en la oscuridad, deseos obscenos, de tortura y de males dignos de un verdadero demonio.

Gennai no lo admitiría pero estaba muerto del miedo por dentro, a pesar todo estaba dispuesto a morir sin dar gusto a sus enemigos.

"Sin embargo, el gran Jefe tiene poca paciencia y mi tiempo es limitado. Obtendré lo que yo quiero y lo tendré ahora, quieras o no."

BelialVamdemon se levantó del trono desgastado y camino hacia adelante, Gennai retrocedió intimidado por el aspecto de su enemigo, incapaz de separar su vista de los ojos penetrantes del Demon Lord.

 _ **"Ilusión Mental"**_

Para luego ser cubierta por una luz enceguecedora, perdiendo en el mundo del subconsciente.

"Ya no falta mucho"

La técnica de BelialVamdemon era útil por muchas razones, el principal era jugar con las ilusiones de sus víctimas y manipularlas para objetivos en específico, aunque también era un método eficaz de recolección de información. Ni siquiera Gennai podía hacer algo para mantener el secreto por mucho más.

"Si, ahi estas..."

 _ **"Seven Heavens"**_

Siete Esferas de luz incandescente golpearon al señor oscuro con fuerza devastadora, el fuego santo provocado se extendió hacia las hordas de Digimon Demonio. Algunos huyeron, otros fueron víctimas del poder sagrado. Gennai fue el único que no se vio afectado por el pandemonio, protegido por una columna de luz creada por Seraphimon, uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

"Gennai-san"

Y no estaba solo, Takaishi Takeru estaba con el Ángel Definitivo.

Gennai atendió a la llamada, saliendo del trance impuesto por el Demon Lord.

"Takeru-kun, lo siento.. yo..."

"Hace falta más que eso para poder vencerme... "

BelialVamdemon no estaba muy feliz, emergió de los escombros con apenas algunos rasguños y quemaduras. Le pareció inconcedible no haber podido sentir al poderoso Ángel acercarse a su territorio. Eran enemigos conocidos de hace tiempo, reconoció al ex-Elegido del Emblema de la Esperanza al lado de Seraphimon, uno de los humanos que desterró su poder de nuevo al Mundo de las Tinieblas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Años?"

"Tailmon tenía razón, eres demasiado persistente.." Takeru dijo al reconocerlo de igual forma.

"Mi voluntad no puede ser destruida por unos simples peones de las Bestias Sagradas"

BelialVamdemon sonreía al ver el rostro de frustración del humano, razonó que al final si se había dado cuenta de su papel infímo en las cosas.

"BelialVamdemon, te derrotaré siempre.. sin importar todas las veces que intentes retornar" Seraphimon dijo, molestando al Señor Demonio.

"Muy bien"

* * *

 _"La búsqueda por el poder es una constante en el Digital World, Huanglongmon lo sabía y por lo tanto lo usaba a su favor para mantener el control. La Gran Bestia era poseedora de los Digi-core, objetos que permitían la digi-evolución y que eran ofrecidos a cambio del derramamiento de sangre. Su lógica era simple pero efectiva, nadie se revelaría en su contra si existía la división, el resentimiento y la ambición"_

 _Takeru y Patamon se vieron inmersos en un campo de batalla donde se enfrentaban dos ejércitos, los Digimon que tenían el aspecto de humanos y los Digimon que tenían el aspecto de bestias. El premio era obtener el Digi-core caído de Huanglongmon, el causante de la discordia. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió la confrontación del golpe haciendo presencia en la forma de una luz celestial.  
_

 _"Lucemon, un ángel capaz de discernir entre la luz y la sombra detuvo la lucha, derrocando al dictador al encerrarlo en las profundidades del Digital World. Lucemon tomó posesión del trono y llevó al mundo a una nueva Era de paz y armonía, sin embargo, al igual que su predecesor, el poder absoluto lo corrompió y comenzó a verse a si mismo como una existencia superior al resto de Digimon. La era de paz que había construído se había convertido en una de terror"  
_

 _Takeru sentía un miedo inexplicable al solo escuchar su nombre, la luz que emanaba de aquel ángel lo atemorizaba. Era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía cuando estaba en presencia de Hikari._

 _"...Posteriormente, hubo una rebelión en contra de Lucemon. Diez Digimon que poseían el poder elemental lograron vencerlo luego de una cruenta guerra y lo sellaron en el Dark Area, el basurero creado por el mismo Huanglongmon para deshacerse de aquellos que consideraba una amenaza a su reinado. Lucemon y sus generales se deformaron y se conviritieron en los siete males del Digital World. Los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio"  
_

* * *

 ** _"Seven Heavens"  
_**

 ** _"Screaming's Darkness"_**

Se creó una gigantesca onda expansiva que acabo con cuanto estuviese en la cercanía, incluyendo la totalidad del palacio ancestral de los Demon Lords, el cual se derrumbó de manera estrepitosa. Takeru y Gennai habían salido poco antes, observando en las llanuras deserticas el colapso de la estructura a lo que consideraron una distancia segura.

"¿Estara bien?", el humano digital preguntó con preocupación.

"No lo dudes, Seraphimon es poderoso..." Takeru le respondió.

"Aun así, esta ya no es una de esas viejas peleas... nuestro enemigo"

Ya no eran Digimon que aisladamente buscaban el poder, eran los Demon Lords encerrados por éones en el Área Oscura del Digital World. Aunque hubiesen enfrentado a BelialVamdemon en el pasado, existió la diferencia de que ahora había un gran maestro detrás de las sombras. El usar a un BelialVamdemon no era más sino una demostración de la magnitud de su poder y control. Además, Gennai sabía que BelialVamdemon ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

* * *

"¿Dónde están los demás?", el demonio preguntó.

Se había levantado una espesa capa de polvo que ocultaba al masivo Demon Lord, con ello también venía un efecto sobrenatural que cubría el origen de su voz. Para Seraphimon, BelialVamdemon estaba por todas partes.

"¿Por qué no me vienen a enfrentar como lo hicieron hace tantos años? ¿Acaso temen ahora de mí?"

"¡Sal cobarde!", el ángel exclamó, haciendo caso omiso a las provocaciones de su enemigo.

Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, pero sus supersentidos no lo advirtieron a tiempo del golpe directo que recibiría de la garra de su adversario. Seraphimon fue lanzado contra el suelo y rápidamente fue aprisionado contra este pues BelialVamdemon puso un pie encima de este.

"No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado esto..", BelialVamdemon dijo sonriente, aplicando un poco de presión, "... hoy me vengaré de uno de esos odiosos Elegidos que tantos problemas me causó en el pasado y a su Digimon"

Seraphimon intentó liberarse sujetando las pierna del Demon Lord, quien divertido solo se dedicaba a observarle.

"¿No te gustaría eso verdad? Estoy muy tentado a dejarte vivir, _casi_ , solo para que veas como torturo y mutílo el cuerpo de ese humano.."

"¡No te atravas!"

"... Ohhh si, me divertiré mucho con Takeru. Pero descuida, supongo que el te contará del otro lado lo bien que lo pasó conmigo"

La cara de deprevación en el rostro de BelialVamdemon solo pudo causar un desagrado absoluto en el Digimon sagrado.

"¡ _Maldición! No... no",_ Seraphimon pensó.

El ángel movió con dificultad la pesada pierna del demonio, quien sorprendido intento someterlo nuevamente haciendo uso de su peso. Mas, por más que BelialVamdemon se esforzara, no podía contrarrestar la fuerza de su enemigo. Se llegó al punto crítico donde el centro de masa del Demon Lord se había movido lo suficiente para que Seraphimon pudiera liberarse del todo, solo bastó un pequeño empujón para que BelialVamdemon cayera sobre su espalda.

Seraphimon se incorporó con rapidez y brindó un poderoso golpe, con su puño cerrado e iluminado por la luz sagrada. El ataque fue dirigido en el pecho de BelialVamdemon, quien al no poder levantarse a tiempo terminó aplastado con una fuerza comparada a la de un asteroide, y del mismo modo se produjo un cráter con el demonio infernal en su centro.

* * *

Takeru levantó su digivice al ver los acontecimientos.

Una gran columna de humo se elevó de manera estrepitosa hacia el cielo, evento que estuvo acompañado por un temblor de magnitud considerable. Takeru y Gennai apenas si podían sostenerse en pie.

Para protegerse, el Digivice emitió un campo de energía que los protegería de la onda expansiva de aquel impacto, de otro modo ambos saldrían a volar como balas salidas del cañón de una pistola. Alrededor del campo, la tierra del desierto se resquebrajaba, elevando porciones de esta en forma de cizalla sobre otras, las cuales algunas se hundían.

"Terminó", Gennai murmuró al culminar los temblores y la destrucción del ambiente.

"¿Tu crees?", Takeru preguntó.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que la expectativa los mantuvo atentos, querían saber si BelialVamdemon había sido derrotado o no. Mas sus rostros perdieron el color y sus sentidos fueron bloqueados por una llegada abrumadora de sensaciones, predominando el miedo. Sin embargo, no era BelialVamdemon, sino algo mucho peor que se aproximaba.

* * *

En otra zona del Digital World, Beelzebumon detuvo abruptamente su motocicleta al sentirlo.

 _"¿Esto es él?...",_ pensó temeroso, _"... esta magnitud, incluso desde esa distancia"_

Sentado detrás del Demon Lord, Takato Matsuda miraba hacia el horizonte con expresión plana. Incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, una conexión con alguien que escapaba de toda compresión y cuyo poder llenaba el rango de todo el Universo.

* * *

 _"Llegará el momento en que las barreras que separan el Digital World del mundo de las Tinieblas sean derrumbados, cuando llegue ese momento él volverá a caminar sobre la Tierra, seguido por la infinidad de sus hordas..."_

 _Takeru y Patamon escucharon la profecía de Yggdrasil, el Árbol del mundo._

 _En sus mentes estaba la imagen de un ángel que extendía sus brazos y sus doce alas blancas, del cual emanaba un resplandor capaz de cubrir los rincones más oscuros de la Tierra. Sin embargo, no era más que una farza y el mal que significaría su poder desatado._

* * *

Lucemon descendió del cielo, quedando inmóvil en un punto intermedio, superior a todos los demás presentes.

A su izquierda, BelialVamdemon recobraba la consciencia al fondo del cráter, quien al ver la llegada de su señor inmediatamente se arrodilló en modo de reverencia, siendo incapaz de poder ver la luz que el ángel emanaba de si.

A su derecha, estuvo Seraphimon, uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, Takeru Takaishi y Gennai.

"Los enviados de Yggdrasil", dijo, con voz armoniosa, "... ¿es esto lo que me ofrece el Dios del Digital World como desafio?"

De manera infantil, tapó su boca con una de sus manos, emitiendo una pequeña risa ahogada. Incluso Seraphimon, uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, no era más que un insecto a comparación.

"... Pero bueno, ¿no es mi deber actuar como su enemigo?", aquellas palabras no sonaron más allá que una setencia de muerte segura, en consecuencia Takeru y los demás vieron pasar su vida delante de sus ojos, "... así que los eliminaré, de modo que ya no podrán interferir con mis planes"

Entonces una columna de luz emergió de la nada y engulló a Takeru, Gennai y Seraphimon, cuando desapareció, ya ninguno de los tres estaba. El ángel de cabello rubio y ojos azules miró con algo de confusión los hechos.

"Yggdrasil" dijo.

¿Por qué preocuparse de eslabones tan débiles? Incluso en asuntos como esos, el Dios del Digital World era misterioso. Sin embargo, no importaba, podía desestimarlo y con seguridad podría tratarlo en un futuro. Ahora, solo había una cosa que interesaba al ángel.

"¿Sabes dónde está?", se dirigió a BelialVamdemon.

"Si... si, mi Lord", respondió con nerviosismo desde su posición, "... Se encuentra en los Territorios Sagrados, el hogar ancestral de las Bestias Sagradas"

El Demon Lord se permitió levantar su mirada hacia Lucemon, relajándo un poco su tensionado cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de este. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el gran BelialVamdemon, sintiera pavor de algún otro Digimon? Él, el futuro rey de los tres mundos. ¿Cómo era esa posible?

"Muy bien, puedes adelantar nuestra invasión al Mundo de los Humanos, lleva a nuestras legiones"

Él, a pesar de ser un general, no era más que un peón del cual Lucemon podía disponer en cualquier momento. Su alma, rescatada de los abismos, estaba en manos del portador de la Luz y príncipe de las Tinieblas. Su vida ya no le pertenecía.

"¿Y qué hará usted, mi Lord?"

El ángel sonrió espectante.

"Una visita"

* * *

Hypnos fue una organización olvidada, había sido sustentada por el gobierno japonés en primera instancia para el espionaje de las otras superpotencias del globo, posteriormente a la vigilancia y el control del riesgo producido por los _Digimon Salvajes_ que venían con frecuencia al mundo. Él tenia en su mano la foto de su líder, Mitsuo Yamaki, un prodigio en la programación que lamentablemente se estaba acercando a obtener grandes respuestas. No había otra opción que eliminarlo e Hypnos tenía que caer con él.

Pero ahora eran otros tiempos.

"Hubo un cambio de poder en el Digital World..", sonó una voz de un pequeño parlante colocado en un escritorio de madera.

Él se encontraba cerca de este, sentado en una comoda silla almoblada. Vestía un traje formal común, un saco negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

"¿Quiénes son esta vez?", preguntó.

"Es lo que nos temiamos", la voz detrás del parlante respondió, ".. las defensas del Muro de Fuego han cedido a causa de la destrucción de las Bestias Sagradas, los Siete Señores Demonio son libres"

"Lucemon"

"Así es"

Hizo un silencio breve, analizando la situación. En un movimiento miró el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, que al abrir encontró un pequeño diario de ya varios años. Con nostalgia reconoció que eran las notas de un Elegido que había sido iluminado por la luz de Yggdrasil.

Este evento, este preciso momento estaba escrito en esas páginas.

En una en particular lo encontró, no era de letra exquicita ni mucho menos, el párrafo en cuestión era escrito por frases simples que llegaban siempre al grano. El dueño en particular solía escribir después de tener sueños, los cuales le tomó tiempo interpretar que no se trataba de simplemente eso.

"Hazme un favor, ¿Akihiro Kurata se encuentra ya en el lugar?"

"Si, llegó hace diez minutos", respondió la voz del micrófono.

"Hazlo pasar... en cuanto el objetivo de Lucemon en este mundo, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.."

* * *

Un hombre en bata de científico estaba esperando, sentado en una silla puesta sobre una pared. Al frente de él estaba una puerta, resguardada lado a lado por agentes gubernamentales que estaba por decir de más que se encontraban armados. Aquel hombre miraba con una sonrisa incomoda a los agentes, cuya razón para ello era la impaciencia o mas bien, la ansiedad. Aquel hombre era una persona ansiosa y que fácilmente llegaba a perder el control en situaciones de tensión alta.

Pasados pocos unos minutos, un joven adulto se sienta en la silla de al lado. El científico, observando por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó que se trataba de una persona de ciudadanía extranjera, Norteamericana lo más probable. Era alto, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, llevaba un portafolio sobre las piernas.

"Buenas tardes", dijo sonriente con un dominio perfecto del japonés, percatándose de que era observado.

"Ahh.. Buenas tardes, disculpe.." el científico respondió con nerviosismo, había sido atrapado.

"No hay problema, yo tampoco esperaba tener acompañante el día de hoy... de todas formas, es un honor estar frente a un hombre de ciencia, no imagino lo importante que debe ser su labor en este departamento"

El aludido se sonrojó, la mayor parte del tiempo las personas y hasta sus propios colegas lo trataban con desdén, como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

"Es muy amable, de verdad... puedo preguntar.."

"Diga"

"Usted es un político, ¿verdad?"

"Inquisitivo, debió suponerlo por mi vestimenta", dijo complacido "... sinceramente, apenas estoy empezando mi carrera. Como se dará cuenta aun soy joven"

Ambos rieron, como si se tratara ya de viejos amigos. Mas el momento de conversación fue interrumpido cuando un mujer de mediana edad salió de la puerta que estaba al frente de las sillas de espera.

"Akihiro Kurata, puede ingresar", dijo ella.

"Es mi nombre, nos vemos en otra ocasión..." Akihiro Kurata se levantó de su asiento y se despidió del joven tendiendo su mano, quien gustoso la aceptó "... por cierto, nunca me dijo su nombre"

"Damian Watherford, un placer"

"El placer es mío"

* * *

Kurata había dejado al joven atrás y ahora se encontraba en la oficina para su cita previa, se encontraba ya con un hombre japonés de mediana edad que vestía de manera formal, de cabello y ojos marrón. Los dos estaban sentados en sillas amobladas uno frente al otro, separados por un gran escritorio de madera.

"Espero no haberlo hecho esperar, Doctor Kurata"

"Descuide, había llegado hace poco", lo cual, sin embargo, era una mentira. Akihiro Kurata tenía la tendencia a llegar siempre con al menos dos horas de antelación. Efectivamente, hoy espero la cantidad de una hora y media de tiempo para ser llamado.

"Me presento, yo soy Yagami Taichi... yo y mis colegas hemos observado su propuesta de trabajo y he de admitir que estamos interesados"

Su rostro se iluminó, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo sintió que su vida ahora tomaba un sentido. Habían pasado mucho desde que dio inicio a su proyecto pero este se había visto estancado debido a la falta de presupuesto. Hoy, en ese preciso instante, el presupuesto ya no era un problema.

"Es excelente..", dijo entusiasmado, "...es lo que tanto hemos estado esperando, gracias por la oportunidad, yo..."

"Descuide Doctor", Taichi lo interrumipió "... ahora lo importante es trasladarlo a su nuevo sitio de trabajo, donde su equipo ya se encuentra esperándolo. Las únicas órdenes que recibirá serán las mías. ¿Queda entendido?"

Akihiro asintió.

* * *

El cielo del Digital World se oscureció repentinamente como un presagio oscuro de una calamidad que pronto se avecinaría, la única fuente de Luz presente emanó de un solo individuo, uno cuyo poder perteneciente era capaz de colapsar mundos enteros. Lucemon, de los grandes Demon Lords, descendió sobre el Territorio Sagrado que alguna vez fue controlado por las Bestias Sagradas.

Al frente suyo estaba un Beelzebumon petrificado, un Terriermon y una Renamon inmóviles, y un Matsuda Takato anonadado por su presencia.

"Tu eres...", Takato tartamudeó.

"Soy Lucemon", el ángel respondió complaciente, "...he esperado tanto este momento, Takato. Finalmente, tu y yo nos conocemos".

El ángel se acercó hacia el chico, acción que fue vista como una señal de peligro por Beelzebumon, el único capaz de reaccionar y moverse de los tres Digimon presentes. El Demon Lord de la Gula desenfundó sus armas, la Berenjena, y disparó con la velocidad de un rayo. Para Lucemon, fue presenciar un evento en cámara lenta que podía evadir con facilidad. Sus alas emitieron un resplandor dorado, cuya extensión terminó por cegar a los presentes y dar un poderoso golpe en el estómago del otro Demon Lord.

Ninguno supo que fue lo que pasó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Beelzebumon se sujetaba resistiendo el dolor.

"Que impertinente... al parecer, el tiempo no ha hecho nada por amanzarte, Beelzebumon" Lucemon comentó indiferente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Takato logró decir después de uno o dos minutos de incómodo silencio.

"Una propuesta, mi estimado Takato.." el ángel respondió, nuevamente mostrando una expresión alegre "...únete a mi, y juntos crearemos un nuevo mundo"

"Unirme",

El chico murmuró, sorprendido en parte por los acontecimientos recientes mas sin embargo, por una extraña conexión que sentía y que lo unía al ángel caído.

"Si, juntos crearemos un nuevo mundo donde la guerra, el hambre y la muerte no existan. Un mundo donde la paz reine eternamente..", Lucemon extendió su brazo hacia el chico, quien permanecía de pie en el suelo, en espera que este la tomara.

La tentación fue grande pero algo en él le dijo que no aceptara la invitación engañosa de Lucemon. Takato no iba a tomar la mano de Lucemon, pasara lo que pasara en ese momento. Lucemon, por su parte, solo miraría con decepción y retiraría su mano.

"Es tu elección entonces defender un mundo podrido.. muy bien, ya pronto abrirás tus ojos a la Luz" murmuró, "... dejaré que Beelzebumon se quede contigo, nos veremos nuevamente.. Takato".

Tan repentinamente como apareció, Lucemon se desvaneció en el aire.

Takato tardaría un tiempo en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, su primera acción fue verificar el estado de Beelzebumon.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"No es nada, si fuera grave ya estaría muerto" Beelzebumon respondió, forzando una sonrisa confiada.

Era su primer encuentro con Lucemon, un ángel que se rebeló en contra de las Bestias Sagradas y por su crimen fue encerrado en lo más profundo del Área Oscura. El Demonio que había jurado vengarse y elevar su trono en la cima del cielo, por encima de otros ángeles y Dioses, el oscuro Adversario.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _xxXxx_**

 ** _Notas del Autor._**

Hola a todos y todas, se puede decir que soy un nuevo usuario de la página que tiene ganas de compartir una historia con ustedes. Mis protagonistas serán Takato y Lucemon pues son mis personajes favoritos de Digimon, espero a la larga poderlos desarrollar bien como personajes, eso sin tener que descuidar a los otros que mostraré en este humilde Fanfic. Mi objetivo, además de entretenerlos, será intentar plasmar algunas ideas que he tenido después de leer libros y análisis de internet sobre temas que me parecen profundamente interesantes.

Sin mas que decir, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y ojalá dejen un review expresando su opinión al respecto.


	2. Matsuda Takato

_**Digimon**_

 _ **MEMORIES.**_

* * *

 _ **2\. Matsuda Takato  
**_

* * *

 **26/05/2018** _ **. Digital World,**_ ** _Llanura de Meggido_. 14:25 Hrs.**

Una era había acabado, quienes estaban en el poder por tanto tiempo habían caído al fin dejando un vacío esperando ser llenado. Los únicos capaces de reclamarlo escaparon del mundo de las Tinieblas al cual habían sido condenados hasta el fin de los tiempos. Los siete Demon Lords, generales y reyes, ascendieron a la cima y ahí establecieron su dominio sobre todo el Mundo Digital.

De una gran capa de nubes negras, un relámpago cae del cielo sobre la Tierra y genera un temblor que se extiende a los confines. Entonces una montaña emerge de las profundidades abriéndose paso en el lugar de impacto del rayo, creciendo hasta alcanzar la mayor altura que nunca se había visto antes. Sobre esta, siete templos de aspecto griego pero adornados por imágenes demoníacas surgen, interconectados por escalones hechos de fino mármol. Cada uno de los siete templos mostraban en el pórtico de sus entradas un símbolo, cada uno perteneciente a uno de los Demon Lords que adentro aguardaban, con la excepción de uno.

En la base, la lava surgía alborotada, acompañada por llamas infernales y, posteriormente, una neblina oscura que se extendió a los alrededores. Dentro de esta, muchas más edificaciones aparecieron entre las sombras.

Se trato de Pandemonium (1*), la ciudadela de los Demonios.

Su gobernante era Lucemon, el tirano del Área Oscura, el ángel que tuvo su palacio encima de todos los demás. La cima, el lugar justo para el rey del mundo.

"Mi Lord, sus armadas están listas para la invasión".. BelialVamdemon habló, inclinado en el exterior del templo del Demonio del Orgullo.

Lucemon se encontraría dentro de este, ocultando su cuerpo entre la sombra de la entrada pero la luz salía cada vez que el ángel caído hablaba a su subordinado.

"Te entregaré las llaves que te permitirán llegar al mundo de los humanos, lleva a algunos de nuestros soldados y destruye a cuanto Tamer o Elegido te encuentres..."

BelialVamdemon sonreía.

El placer que le daba atacar a sus presas en un estado de debilidad era mucha, por supuesto era consciente que no era más que una vil estrategia. Los Digimon tendrán contacto nuevamente con los seres humanos, especialmente con los niños, alrededor de todo el mundo. Viejos amigos esperaban para reencontrarse. Lucemon deseaba eliminarlos a todos antes de que sus compañeros Digimon los encontrase y pudieran desarrollarse, en pro de convertirse en amenazas a su poder. De ese modo, Lucemon podría devastar posteriormente con el grueso de sus armadas con mucha más facilidad y así tener el tiempo necesario.

Otros tres Digimon seguían al gran Demon Lord, demonios y ángeles caídos de menor poder, que ansiosos esperaban. Detrás de ellos, un pequeño batallón de otros Digimon que apenas alcanzaban la etapa Adulta en evolución, también esperando ansiosos.

Esa espera terminó cuando el portal se abrió a partir de una sombra negra que se materializó en la forma de una puerta. Detrás de ella, BelialVamdemon observó a el mundo que buscaba reinar en el pasado. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, BelialVamdemon podía caminar libremente sobre este y sería su conquistador. ¿Quién podría detenerlo? ¿Seraphimon? ¿Algún otro Elegido? Él tenía una armada entera a su disposición. No, no existía nadie que pudiese detenerlo.

El Señor Demonio atravesó el portal, seguido por sus hombres.

 _"No, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme esta vez"_

* * *

 _Una revelación llegó a él, una visión y una conversación con una persona más jovén que él, un adolescente. Él, quien era un detective, se mostró confundido ante el lugar donde se encontraba. Estuvo en una playa gris, en las orillas de un mar negro que se extendió hasta donde le alcanzaba su vista. El chico caminaba metros adelante a su encuentro, parecía levitar sobre el agua, algo irreal a su parecer.  
_

 _"Curioso, entonces aquí comenzó todo para tí" dijo el menor pensativo, dando una mirada en todas direcciones, "el mundo de las Tinieblas".  
_

 _Ignorando un poco a las palabras del chico, el detective tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones en su mente._

 _"Tu estas..."_

 _Ese chico, un caso en el cual se encontraba trabajando desde hace meses, que incluso había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse hace un año mientras resolvía otro caso. El chico que presenciaba ahora de una manera distinta. No lo podía asegurar de todo, pero intuía que había algo diferente en él desde el último encuentro. Producía un sentimiento de nostalgía de querer seguirlo a donde fuese, sin importar la circunstancias.  
_

 _"...desparecido, ¿ibas a decir?"_

 _El detective asintió sin más._

 _"¿Sabes por qué estas acá?", el chico pregunta._

 _"No... la verdad no, ¿tu sabes?"_

 _"Yo te llamé" dijo sonriente, "...necesito de tu colaboración como en una de esas misiones, al igual cuando eras un niño"._

 _El detective comenzaba a recordar, el mismo paraje, un misterioso dispositivo de color negro que sacaba del mar, un pequeño Digimon que tenía la forma de una oruga de color verde. Eso y muchas cosas más._

 _"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó, "Yo fui desconocido como Elegido hace mucho tiempo, el Digital World ya no necesita de mi"_

 _"No el Digital World, yo soy quien necesito de tí"_

 _El más joven se acerca, lo suficiente para poder tomar sus manos y entregar algo en ellas. El detective se percata de ello y solo revisa que es lo que se le ha entregado cuando el chico se retira un poco. Descubre su D-3, la señal que era un Elegido nuevamente, pero como lo había dicho el joven, no un Elegido del Digital World sino de un propósito que aparentaba ser mucho más grande.  
_

 _"¿Qué necesitas que yo haga?"_

 _"Búscalos" el joven pidió, ".. buscalos antes de que ellos los encuentren, llévalos a un sitio seguro. Yo llegaré pronto"._

 _"¿Quiénes son?"_

 _Pasaron segundos luego de esa pregunta, en un silencio que luego fue interrumpido por la risa apenada del joven de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí. Una reacción un poco extraña dado el contexto donde se encontraban._

 _"..disculpa, casi lo olvido"_

 _El detective posteriormente recibió dos fotografías y un digi-huevo._

* * *

 ** _Tokyo. Instalaciones de la APN (2*)._ 13:30 Hrs _._**

Ken Ichijouji, miembro de las fuerzas policiales japonesas, se encontraba en su escritorio bebiendo una tasa de café con una mano mientras intentaba leer un períodico con la otra. Intentaba pues quería mantener su mente ocupada pero por más que lo intentase, no podía olvidar el rostro de aquel joven con el cual había hablado en sus sueños. Matsuda Takato, un simple joven de aspecto amable cuya desaparición se reportó hace ya cuatro meses por sus angustiados padres, dueños de una panadería en la localidad de Shinjuku.

Recordaba muy bien las lágrimas de la destrozada madre siendo abrazada por su esposo, quien le daba palabras de esperanza. Recordaba el ambiente de tristeza que se presentó aquella primera vez y la consecuente sensación de frustración que él y los padres sentían al no hallar pista alguna de su paradero. No había ninguna señal, algún testigo o sospechoso que diera indicios de que hubiese pasado.

A pesar de que las probabilidades indicaban que Takato estuviese muerto luego de todo ese tiempo, Ken Ichijouji nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo, inspirado en las palabras del padre, _"lo encontraremos, se que él espera que lo encontremos"._ De ahí en adelante Matsuda Takato fue la razón por la cual se levantaba todos los días, fue la razón por la cual se alimentaba e iba a su trabajo todos los días. Su motivación era encontrarlo, no había nada más. Su deseo era grande y fue el destino que la gran providencia le impuso que finalmente su trayecto lo llevara junto a Matsuda Takato.

El sueño, un reino metafísico donde cualquier cosa es posible, fue donde sus caminos se cruzaron. Matsuda Takato le dio el regalo más maravilloso que pudo alguien haberle otorgado, sus recuerdos, sus anhelos, sus esperanzas, el le devolvió todo eso que las Bestias Sagradas y el Digital World le arrebataron una vez su utilidad se hubiera agotado. Le entrego un propósito, un destino, que una vez cumplido le entregaría la mayor felicidad. Eso no significaba que su razocinio no concluyera que no era más que una herramienta para un fín. En su sueño, Takato fue honesto y advirtió el precio de seguirlo.

Esa era su duda, obedecer a su razón temerosa o culminar su destino.

"Ichijouji-san",

Una mujer llamó a su puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"Su esposa vino de visita, ¿quiere qué la haga pasar?"

"Por supuesto, dile que pase"

Al rato la puerta de su oficina fue abierta, dejando que Miyako Inoue pasara. Una mujer que ya llegaba a sus treinta años, cuyo cabello violeta había permanecido sin cambios desde su juventud. Incluso, la forma de su vestir diario no había cambiado desde su niñez. Amable y cariñosa, excepto cuando se enojaba.

"No dijiste que ibas a llegar" Ken reclamó con una sonrisa ladina.

"Pensé que te gustaría que viniera de sorpresa", Miyako respondió con una lastimera voz fingida.

Ambos rieron y se acercaron el uno al otro, besándose mientras se daban un abrazo. Ken, sujetando a su esposa de su cintura, mientras que Miyako tomaba el cuello, acariciándo el cabello negro y lacio. Poco después...

"A la próxima, no vuelvas a dejar tu almuerzo en casa"

"Ammm", Ken murmuró confundido.

¿Otra véz? Se preguntó. El hecho de que había olvidado su almuerzo fue mostrado por Miyako, justo cuando ella sacaba un pequeño empaque envuelto, de forma rectangular.

"Lo siento", Ken rió apenado.

"Ese chico Matsuda tiene tu cabeza en las nubes, creo que debería estar celosa", Miyako no halló otro momento para burlarse, a pesar de todo el natural descuido de su marido para los hábitos alimenticios le parecía enternecedor. Por otro lado, sintió que ella debía excusarse ahora. "... Perdona, no debí. Pero... ¿Qué ha sido del caso?".

Hubo un corto silencio, lo suficiente para que Miyako hiciera sus deducciones.

"Nada, ¿cierto?"

Ken asintió.

Y con esa acción, Miyako entristeció.

"Pobres padres, Ken. La verdad no me imagino si uno de nuestros hijos llegara a desaparecer" dijo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Ken sabía que su mujer era muy emocional en ese aspecto, Miyako era una persona muy amorosa y con la gran capacidad de comprender el dolor de las demás personas, el cual compartía; era aquella característica que había hecho que se enamorara de ella en primer lugar. Fue por ese cariño y el deseo de no verla triste que se acercó nuevamente y la tomó en sus brazos.

"Esta vez tengo una buena corazonada.."

En ese instante, se había decidido.

 _"Te seguiré Matsuda Takato, no importa que pase, lo haré.."_

Lo haría por su familia.

* * *

 ** _Residencia Makino_. 14:23 Hrs.**

"Ya llegué", exclamó.

Ruki regresaba de su escuela privada, cansada y hastiada por la alta temperatura que había sido obligada a soportar desde el medio día. A este punto, ella solo contaba los meses que le hacían falta para terminar su último año escolar. El día del examen para el ingreso a la Universidad estaba cada vez más cerca, una universidad que se encontraba en el extranjero. Tendría la oportunidad de viajar fuera del país y así evitar la odiosa rutina.

"Que bueno cariño". Su abuela dijo, saludando desde la puerta de la casa abierta que daba con el exterior. ".. ¿querrás algo de comer?"

"Si" Ruki respondió, al tiempo que correspondía el saludo.

La chica de cabello rojo y ojos violetas primero dejaría todo en su habitación, presurosa por cambiar su uniforme gris a una ropa más cómoda.

Su abuela no se inquietó por el rápido pasar de su nieta, solo se dirigió a la cocina para sacar unos platos y servir la comida que ya tenía preparada. Colocó solo tres platos, los suficientes para cada miembro de la familia, junto a tres vasos de cristal y una jarra con jugo natural, que a su vez estaban sobre una mesa de madera fina de baja estatura.

"Cariño, tu madre no demorará mucho en llegar, ¿estás lista para decirle?"

Ruki en ese momento cerraba la puerta de su habitación, arrojando su mochila y el saco de su uniforme sobre la superficie suave de su cama. Ella buscaba en su armario una ropa de cambio, eligiendo lo que consideró lo más cómodo para la ocasión.

"Ahhh ya..", murmuró para luego enunciar desde su posición con una voz más potente. "Ya pronto estaré lista también".

Debido al ocupado intinerario de Rumiko, su madre, quien era la modelo más reconocida de Japón y ahora se había convertido en una consultora de talla internacional era el único miembro de la familia con la cual se tenía mínimo contacto, con la clara excepción de su padre ausente de la infancia. El hecho había ocasionado que ella no estuviera al tanto de las actividades de su hija, en especial el tema de su viaje al extranjero como marco de inicio a sus estudios universitarios. Por supuesto, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan original.

Rumiko, por causas del destino, terminaba con las labores de su día temprano, podría decirse que justo para la hora de almorzar. Era la oportunidad más que perfecta para que Ruki, su hija, se acercara y le contara de sus planes a futuro de una manera personal y directa. Aunque Ruki debía hacer consciencia que muchas veces las labores de su madre solían surgir sorpresivamente, sin un horario fijo. Podría llegar a pasar que Rumiko no se presentara el día de hoy.

Eso disgustaría mucho a la chica de cabello rojo pero lo entendería, era la pasión de su madre y era la principal fuente de ingresos del hogar. La vida era demasiado corta como para pasarla en medio de rencores por falta de atención y afecto, tal como había sucedido con su padre.

Aquella lección la aprendió hace mucho tiempo, en su niñez, cuando conoció a Matsuda Takato y Lee Jenrya Wong.

Uno era un chico centrado y capaz de equilibrar a la perfección las diferentes responsabilidades de su vida, atletico, atento e inteligente a un nivel que le costaba llegar a alcanzar, la definición de un buen partido según palabras textuales de su abuela. El otro, despistado, tierno, soñador, atractivo de igual forma y poseedor del corazón más grande que pudo llegar a imaginar; no muy intelectual pero tampoco tenía derecho a decir que era un descerebrado como sus torpes compañeros de clase, Hirokazu y Kenta. Ambos eran muy importantes para ella, el lazo que compartían implicaba algo más profundo que una simple amistad.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos, experiencias valiosas que habían sido arrebatadas de ella.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estas, Takato?",_ se preguntó.

Su ausencia le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, sintió que el tiempo se dilataba más con su sufrimiento y sin poder soportar el dolor se echó boca abajo en su cama, sollozando en silencio con la leve esperanza de que su abuela no la escuchara.

Lo que aconteció después fue un hecho que la dejaría en un shock, sin poder decir alguna palabra. Una mano se posó suavemente sobre su nuca, consolando su estado depresivo, que la sobresaltó. Ruki levantó su rostro dolido para ser testigo de una visión, nuevamente, las lágrimas escapaban de forma incontrolable de sus ojos violetas.

Al lado de ella, Takato estaba sentado observando, compartiendo en su mirada una expresión que solo podía ser amor incondicional, acompañada por una tristeza desgarradora. Era como estar en presencia de un ángel brillante y hermoso, cuya sola presencia alejaba a todo el mal del mundo.

"Lo siento" dijo este. "Estaré pronto junto a ti, lo juro"

Pronto, Ruki se dio cuenta que se trató de un sueño vivido cuando se vio a si misma sola en su cuarto, con la luz del sol que cruzaba la ventana de su habitación e iluminaba el sitio donde Takato había estado.

La chica limpió su rostro, secó sus lágrimas y fue donde estaba su abuela, su comida estaba lista y en efecto Rumiko había llegado.

* * *

 ** _Digital World, Castillo de Zhuqiaomon_. 14:20 Hrs.**

Incluso en ruinas, el palacio del protector del Sur aun inspiraba un sentimiento de majestuosidad bajo el cielo rojo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Fue el lugar donde Takato conoció por primera vez a las cuatro Bestias Sagradas y donde aun se sentía su presencia inmortal, su huella para toda la eternidad.

El chico de ojos carmesí entro al portón, siendo seguido por un grupo muy singular de Digimon. Entre ellos había dos de Etapa Infantil: Terriermon y Renamon; uno en Etapa Perfecta, Cyberdramon; y un Demon Lord, ni más ni menos. La razón por la cual estaban ahí, además de admirar las ruinas del Templo, era porque dentro de ellas estaba la puerta que los comunicaría con el mundo de los Humanos.

Takato, entre todos ellos, fue quien más se mostró ansioso.

Sus labios temblaban, apretaba sus manos y respiraba de forma agitada. Señales corporales que notaron sus compañeros de viaje y que indicaban que su estado emocional era el mismo que tenían ellos.

Caminaron por el largo corredor que los llevaría a la sala del trono, ahí se encontraba presuntamente la puerta que los llevaría al mundo humano. Fue una sorpresa cuando a la mitad de su recorrido se encontraron a una pequeña bola azul de pelos tendida en el suelo, de orejas puntiagudas que se movieron cuando detecto su acercamiento.

"¿Qué hace un Digimon como ese en este lugar?", Terriermon preguntó con curiosidad.

El aludido se levantó, mirando con curiosidad a los recién llegados, mas que todo al humano en el que centro toda su atención.

Takato, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó su D-Ark y desplegó su pantalla holográfica.

"Dorumon, un Digimon en Etapa Infantil. Sus ataques especiales son Metal Cannon y Metal Drash", dijo. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas perdido o algo?", para luego preguntar en base al aspecto desorientado que parecía mostrar el Digimon.

"Estoy buscando la puerta", dijo observándole a los ojos.

"¿La puerta al mundo de los humanos?", Renamon preguntó.

Dorumon solo asintió en silencio, sin quitar su mirada de la figura humana que tenía en frente.

"Tu eres de allá", murmuró. "¿Cómo es el mundo de los humanos?"

Para los Digimon que acompañaban a Takato, era como si vieran a si mismos hace tantos años. Cuando ellos eran jóvenes y su único anhelo era llegar al orbe que estaba lejos en el firmamento, explorar el nuevo mundo y unir sus caminos con los seres que allí habitaban, los seres humanos, pues habían escuchado que ellos poseían un poder tal capaz de llevarlos más allá de los límites.

Dorumon, probablemente, buscaba un compañero humano tal como lo dictaba sus instintos.

"¿Por qué no lo ves por tu mismo?", Takato preguntó a su vez. "Nosotros también nos dirigimos al mundo humano. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?"

Dichas esas palabras, Dorumon sonrió y, esta vez, asintió energicamente. Corrió hacia donde el tamer se encontraba de pie y saltó justo a sus brazos. Llevado por la sorpresa, Takato apenas es capaz de recibir al Digimon sin caerse hacia atrás.

"Vamos", el chico dijo sonriente, a Dorumon y al resto de sus amigos.

El paso fue reanudado pero hubo una nueva interrupción un poco más adelante. El techo de la estructura colapsó sobre todos ellos, quienes tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser aplastados retrocediendo. Renamon tomó a Terriermon en sus brazos y se alejó con su velocidad prodigiosa, Beelzebumon solo dió un salto que lo puso fuera de peligro, Cyberdramon voló con Takato y Dorumon en su espalda. Cuando el cataclísmo había acabado, se encontró un muro de escombros que ahora bloqueaba el paso.

"Estuvo cerca", Terriermon exclamó.

"Alguien quiere impedir nuestro paso", se escuchó a Cyberdramon decir, gruñendo a lo que sea que estuviera más adelante.

Había un enemigo poderoso esperando, eso todos lo pudieron sentir.

Takato, quien se apartó del particular grupo de Digimon, caminó hasta quedar frente a la imponente muralla de escombros. Puso la palma de su mano sobre esta, emitiendo un resplandor dorado del fondo de la palma y la marca roja brillante del _Digital Hazard_ sobre la parte opuesta. La materia se deformó en respuesta y un agujero fue abierto.

"Vamos", dijo nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Shinjuku. Residencia Wong.**_ **14:59 Hrs.**

El terror, la impotencia, el pánico, Lee fue sobrepasado por todas esas emociones cuando se vio rodeado por las criaturas del otro mundo. Todo había empezado con un grito proveniente de la sala de su casa, el cual rompía la monotonía del hogar. Lee había salido apresurado de su cuarto en respuesta hacia el origen de la perturbación, encontrando una imagen de pesadilla.

Sobre la mesa de madera rota, estaba de pie la pezuña de una figura diabólica. Era una especie de carnero cuyas piernas eran cubiertas por un abundante pelo marrón, dejando expuesto el torso tatuado con pentagramas y demás señas; de su espalda se erigian dos alas de murciélago y de su cabeza dos cuernos prominentes. En en una de sus manos había aplastado la cabeza de su madre contra la pared, dejando una marca de sangre difusa sobre esta. Era Mephismon, un Digimon Demonio, el asesino.

"Mamá", Lee balbuceó con sus labios temblorosos, con sus ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas.

El chico cayó sobre el peso de sus rodillas, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en contra del monstruo que tenía en frente y que ahora tenía los ojos puestos sobre él.

"Ha llegado la hora de morir, así lo ha dicho el señor de este mundo", Mephismon dijo sonriendo.

 _"¿el señor de este mundo?",_ Lee se dio el lujo de preguntar.

Mientras, Mephismon se aproximaba lentamente hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente, quedando su cabeza suspendida encima del rostro quebrado de Jerya Lee. Entonces el demonio abrió su boca nuevamente, deduciendo los pensamientos del joven, hablando sobre quien lo comandaba. Tal vez estaría hablando de más pero eso no importaba, de todas maneras el humano iba a morir tal como lo había hecho su madre.

"El señor de este mundo (3*) es el ángel más perfecto, sabio y poderoso que pudo haber existido", Mephismon parecía extasiado. "El gobernó el Digital World hace mucho tiempo pero los malvados se revelaron en su contra, destruyendo su mundo y encerrándolo a él y a nosotros en el lugar más profundo del Área Oscura"

En particular, ese Mephismon parecía ser un seguidor fanático, muy diferente al Digimon que enfrentaron hace tantos años, otro Mephismon que buscaba conquistar el fin de los seres humanos y conquistar su mundo usando un virus de computadora. Lo habían derrotado ya pero eso era porque tenía un Digimon acompañante a su lado, su Terriermon. Ahora era distinto, estaba indefenso contra el poderoso demonio. Era seguro que moriría y no había nada que no podía hacer para poder evitarlo.

Había fallado su deber con su familia, su madre ahora estaba muerta. ¿Por qué querría seguir viviendo?

Ahora deseaba que el demonio terminara de cumplir con su misión encomendada, terminar con el sufrimiento.

 _"Spiking Strike"_

La pared fue atravesada por un Digimon insectoide, quien usó su aguijón morado para golpear el cuerpo de Mephismon y tumbarlo sobre el suelo de la sala. En el otro lado que daba al exterior, estaba un hombre de cabello lacio azul y ojos negros, quien hizo señas al sorprendido muchacho para que viniera con él de manera inmediata, pues el demonio no estaba derrotado aun y este no volvería a ser tomado por sorpresa. A pesar de saber eso, Lee quedó inmóvil en su posición en un estado de shock prolongado.

Stingmon, el Digimon que atacó a Mephismon, tomó al muchacho de ojos grises y lo llevó con su compañero humano. Ahí, este lo guío al interior de un auto de color negro que llevaba encima una sirena de policia.

Jenrya Lee entró en el interior de este, en el asiento trasero, donde ya se encontraba su amiga Ruki que se mostraba igual de asustada y confundida. Mientras, Ken Ichijouji cerró la puerta con algo de brusquedad y apresurado entró al asiento del piloto, encendiendo el motor del auto y pisando el acelerador de este. El auto salió disparado de la zona justo a tiempo ya que Mephismon se levantó y extendió sus alas para dar inicio a la persecusión.

Sin embargo, el Digimon insecto se interpuso en su camino.

"Gusano asqueroso, muevete o te aplasto", Mephismon amenazó.

Sin embargo, Stingmon no cedería, y la batalla inició.

* * *

 _La situación era simple, un grupo de personas habían robado un banco en la ciudad y se habían dado a la fuga. Ken Ichijouji y varios de sus compañeros recibieron la llamada de alerta y salieron de la estación de policía con varias patrullas. Hubo una persecución en las calles con disparos por parte de ambos bandos: oficiales y criminales; estos últimos quienes huían en una camioneta roja algo oxidada.  
_

 _Los policias japoneses entonces habían organizado una redada, de tal forma que bloqueaban todas las posibles rutas de escape para los delicuentes. Sin embargo, la situación se complicó cuando en su desesperación, los ladrones ingresaron a un negocio local del sector y tomaron posesión de esta junto con todas las personas que se encontraban adentro del lugar. El robo de bancos ahora había escalado a una de rehenes._

 _Los agentes se apresuraron a llegar e inmediatamente rodearon el local, posteriormente, de algunos autos salieron los policias y uno de ellos sostenía un megafono, el cual era Ken. A su lado se encontraba su compañero, un familiar de las personas que dirigian el local.  
_

 _"¿Cuál es la situación?", Ken preguntó.  
_

 _"Hay diez personas dentro del local a parte de los dos sospechosos", su compañero informó. "Entre ellos los dos dueños del local y su hijo"_

 _Ken asintió._

 _"Familiares tuyos, ¿no es así?"_

 _"Si... " contestó con pesadumbrés._

 _"Descuida, Matsuda. A ellos no les pasará nada, te lo prometo"_

* * *

 _ **Digital World. Castillo de Zhuqiaomon.  
**_ **15:00 Hrs.  
**

Estaban justo delante de la puerta del trono del antiguo Dios, sin embargo, este no los estaba esperando desde el otro lado. En su lugar, estaban los soldados del infierno.

Takato sacó su D-Ark para ver la información de los Digimon que tenían en frente. Había un DarkKnightmon, un poderoso señor oscuro, dos Devidramon adultos que lo resguardaban y un Baalmon, un mercenario infernal que se caracterizaba por ser un espíritu de muerte. Eran dos Digimon adultos, uno perfecto y otro en el nivel Mega. Todos siendo probablemente sirvientes de los Demon Lords.

"Saludos, Takato-sama", DarkKnightmon dijo. El caballero oscuro que portaba una enorme lanza roja hizo una reverencia mientras observaba con sus fríos ojos amarillos a sus invitados. "Me disculpo antes por lo sucedido, sin embargo debo expresar que solo estamos cumpliendo las órdenes de Lady Lilithmon"

Takato solo sonrió de medio lado.

"Estoy decepcionado, DarkKnightmon", dijo. "Si ese fue tu intento de matarnos, creo que Lilithmon debería elegir a otro tipo de asesinos".

"Me disculpo nuevamente, esta vez lo haré mejor", respondió el aludido sin mostrar signos de enojo en su voz.

El tamer echó un viztaso a su equipo, por decirlo de alguna forma. De su lado estaban tres Digimon en etapa Infantil, incluyendo al Dorumon que cargaba en sus brazos, a un digimon Perfecto y a uno de nivel mega. La situación no era tan crítica a pesar de no poder contar con la ayuda de Renamon y Terriermon. debido a que él no era el tamer de ellos. Tenía a Beelzebumon y Cyberdramon, podía confiar plenamente en su fuerza.

Beelzebumon podría enfrentar a DarkKnightmon, Cyberdramon enfentraría a Baalmon y Takato estaba seguro de poder contener a los Devidramon, pese a su gran tamaño. El objetivo era simple, hacer que Renamon y Terriermon pasarán la puerta que conducía al mundo de los humanos, la cual estaba detrás de sus enemigos. En cuanto a Cyberdramon, ya había arreglado con su otro yo, así que no tenía de que preocuparse por ese lado. Ahora, era su prioridad que Renamon y Terriermon llegaran al otro lado.

Ambos bandos se observaron el uno al otro, esperando a ver quien hacía el primer movimiento.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la mejilla del humano, notando como DarkKnightmon y sus aliados centraban sus miradas sobre él.

 _"¿Acaso no deberían preocuparles más Beelzebumon?",_ Takato se preguntó. " _Es un maldito fucking Demon Lord... bueno, eso ya no importa"._

Decidido, dio el primer paso. Un momento después la punta de la enorme lanza estaba a punto de atravesar su delgado cuello, la razón por la cual no había sido revanado era porque Beelzebumon la había sostenido con sus manos. Baalmon reaccionó al instante, saltando hacia el frente mientras empuñaba una espada corta. Cyberdramon embistió a este último, estrellándolo contra algún punto de la pared del trono de Zhuqiaomon.

Esta fue la oportunidad que Takato estuvo esperando.

Corrió esquivando la mortal lanza para la desgracia del oscuro caballero del Área Oscura, siendo seguido por los tres Digimon: Terriermon, Renamon y Dorumon. Ambos Devidramon se pusieron en alerta.

Takato dio un salto usando una fuerza sobrenatural, logrando dar una patada atlética en la quijada de uno de los Devidramon, derrumbándolo. En el aire, el humano que ahora parecía ser una especie de superhéroe, propinó un golpe en el otro dragón demoníaco que no se encontraba muy lejos. Esto dio via libre para los Digimon, quienes estuvieron a punto de llegar a su destino, un punto luminoso que se difuminaba en el espacio.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, un Phantomon se materializó justo delante de ellos y con la cadena que estaba unida a su hoz dorada golpeó a los Digimon novatos, enviándolos a un extremo del salón.

"¡ _Mierda!",_ Takato dedujo que DarkKnightmon tenía esa sorpresa preparada.

* * *

 _ **Distrito de Tokio, ciudad de Shinjuku.**_ **15:10 Hrs.**

Hablando de sorpresas, el auto de Ken era perseguido por una bandada de murciélagos, quienes bloqueaban la vista de la pista más adelante. La única arma del detective en este caso era el limpiaparabrisas que apartaba a los murciélagos que se posaban encima del vidrio. Detrás de toda la conmoción había un ángel caído con el aspecto de una mujer de cabello plateado, de ojos rojos y que vestía cuero negro: LadyDevimon.

Los civiles se veían inmersos en el asalto, siendo perseguidos por grupos de Vilemon, quienes los rasguñaban, jalaban y mordían. El pacífico día se había convertido en un caos en cuestión de minutos.

Dentro del vehículo, Ruki miraba consternada todo lo que ocurría en la ventana que daba con su asiento, el pánico de las personas y los molestos murciélagos negros que se posaban de vez en cuando sobre esta. Jenrya Lee permanecía en estado de shock aún, reaccionando solo al medio provocado en sobresaltos por el ruido del caos externo. Ken presionaba el pedal a todo lo que daba, esperando hacer distancia con la dama Demonio que los venía siguiendo.

"Eso es todo... vamos a morir", Jen murmuró en su asiento, sin mover ningún músculo.

"¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?", Ruki cuestionó alterada.

"¿No lo ves?", dijo con voz quebrada. "Estamos solos, estamos indefensos... no podemos hacer nada...".

Ruki sintió una fuertes ganas de golpearlo en ese lugar, no soportaba ver a otros dejarse llevar por la desesperación como a su amigo le estaba pasando justo ahora, nunca le había gustado y le disgustaba mucho más que Jenrya entrara en ese estado. Levantó su mano derecha y la cerró en fuerte puño, preparada para usar todas sus fuerzas en un golpe dirigido en la mejilla del joven. Sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera.

"¡No vamos a morir!", Ken exclamó.

El tono fue suficientemente alto y contundente para que ambos chicos prestaran atención al adulto mayor.

"No estamos solos, quiero que entiendan eso", dijo, sin quitar su vista de la carretera. "Estaran bien, él nos dió su palabra".

"¿Él?", Ruki preguntó.

"Ustedes lo conocen", respondió a ella. "Son muy cercanos, según pude entender".

 _Lo ṕeor había pasado, después de tanta tensión y de una confrontación directa donde no solo se jugaban su vida, sino también la de los rehenes, lograron capturar a los sospechosos. Ken Ichijouji observaba satisfecho como ellos eran obligados a entrar en una de las patrullas, ya esposados, mientras que la mayoría de las víctimas empezaban a regresar sanos y salvos a sus hogares._

 _Muchos serían llamados a testificar en contra de los asaltantes y así se esperaba conseguir una condena rápida._

 _Sin embargo, primero tenía que hablar con ellos uno por uno, y para eso decidió que lo más conveniente era empezar con la familia propietaria del local donde se había desarrollado el altercado. A parte de eso, debía expresar su más sinceros agradecimientos antes de retirarse, no hacerlo no sería algo apropiado. Entonces, Ken caminó hasta encontrarse con la pareja de panaderos y su hijo adolescente.  
_

 _"Disculpen, ¿me permiten unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para hacerles unas preguntas?", preguntó._

 _"Por supuesto, detective", Takehiro habló._

 _"Si no les importa, me gustaría empezar con su hijo"._

 _El padre quedó en silencio por unos instantes, solo para asentir poco después y dar vía libre al procedimiento. El hijo, cuyo nombre era Takato, se quedó observando de manera fija al detective, quien apenas era un poco más alto que él._

 _"Sigueme, por favor"._

 _Ken llevó al muchacho a una mesa del local que estaba alejada del resto de oficiales y policias, se sentó en una de las sillas de esta e indicó de manera posterior que el joven hiciera lo mismo, justo frente a él. Una vez hecho esto, tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló, para preguntar._

 _"¿Estas bien?"._

 _"Si, jejeje... ¿por qué no había de estarlo?", Takato respondió con nerviosismo._

 _"Pues en vista que una situación de rehenes puede llegar a ser un evento algo muy traumático para los jóvenes de tu edad, además hiciste algo muy riesgoso..."._

 _"Ammm... no hay de qué, igual sabía que todo saldría bien al final", el joven sonrió._

 _Extrañamente, aquel gesto al detective le pareció algo encantador, casi tan encantador como los gestos que su esposa dirigía solo a él. Tuvo un pequeño susto interno debido a ello, así que prefirió alejar ese extraño pensamiento._

 _"¿Cómo que no hay de que?.. Si no fuera por tí, esto hubiera salido mucho peor, créeme... ¿No has pensado en convertirte en un agente policial en el futuro?"_

 _Takato solo pudo reir ante la proposición, casí quedandose sin aire, ya que él no se vislumbraba como un agente de la ley. Esto podría ofender un poco a Ken, pero viendo todo lo que había pasado solo hace momentos atrás, prefirió perdonar la pequeña infracción del adolescente._

 _" Jejeje lo siento, no es mi intención", Takato detuvo su risa, calmando su respiración. "Pero en caso de que nos volvamos a cruzar y necesite mi ayuda, no dude que la tendrá de mi parte. Le doy mi palabra"._

En ese momento solo le pareció un chico que estaba abarcando más de lo que podía contener, lleno de buenas intenciones. Esperaba que nunca más se volviera a enfrentar a tales situaciones tan peligrosas.

Sin embargo, este mundo era muy impredecible.

Mientras, por los cielos y arriba del patrulla que aceleraba como alma que la lleva el demonio, LadyDevimon comenzó a cansarse del juego de la persecusión. Su señor, BelialVamdemon, no se caracterizaba por su buen humor ante el fracaso precisamente y ella prefería ahora acabar rápido y regresar, lo más pronto posible, a la ciudadela de los Demonios. Se sentía de alguna manera enferma de visitar aquel mundo poblado por seres tan inferiores y débiles.

"Debemos despedirnos, mis queridos", murmuró con una sonrisa siniestra. "Dulces sueños".

LadyDevimon disparó de sus ojos rojos un rayo mortal que si bien no dió en el blanco, golpeó el asfalto muy cerca de su objetivo.

Ken vio a los molestos murciélagos dispersarse solo para encontrarse con algo mucho peor. Intentó esquivar el rayo mortal caído del cielo solo para estrellarse en contra de un árbol cercano.

* * *

 _ **Digital World. Castillo de Zhuqiaomon.**_ **15:10 Hrs.**

Al mismo tiempo, DarkKnightmon se liberaba del agarre de Beelzebumon, tomando distancia de este y ocultándo su cuerpo en las sombras del cuarto del palacio.

"¡Aparece, cobarde!", Beelzebumon exigió. "Aparece para que pueda rellenar tu rostro con mis balas".

"Me disculpará, pero no creo poder igualar en batalla al poderoso Demon Lord, ¿no es así, Beelzebumon-sama?", DarkKnightmon respondió en la oscuridad. "Prefiero usar métodos mucho menos honorables para derrotar a este gran adversario".

Beelzebumon solo chaqueó irritado.

Se vio a si mismo obligado a esquivar un ataque directo de la oscuridad, un poderoso rayo que abarcó todo con una gran fuerza destructiva. Sin embargo, el Demon Lord era rápido, resultando en ataque infructuoso. Beelzebumon entonces vería la oportunidad perfecta para un contraataque, reconociendo el lugar de donde había sido dirigido el ataque en su contra. Mas cuando el avatar de la Gula se dispuso a la ofensiva, otro rayo negro de la muerte emergió desde un lugar distinto.

 _"¡Mierda!",_ Beelzebumon pensó, obligado a esquivar nuevamente. _"Espero que a todos los demás esten mejor que yo con esto"._

* * *

Baalmon y Cyberdramon chocaban con ferocidad, el shinigami usaba su espada corta de samurai maldita mientras que el dragón guerrero empleaba sus garras.

En la cima del Templo, se observaban a los dos volar como si fueran destellos luminosos que aparecían y desaparecían repentinamente. Alrededor del punto de los choques se emitía poderosas ondas expansivas que lograban hacer temblar el espacio circundante. Llegaron a un punto donde quedaron estáticos, midiendo sus fuerzas y viéndose con ferocidad.

"Estoy sorprendido", dijo Baalmon. "Yo, en todos estos años de servicio a Lucemon-sama, nunca me encontré con este reto tan interesante. Yo, que he sido llamado Shinigami, el espíritu asesino, por quienes habitamos el Digital World. Pero no me extraña al final, después de todo Cyberdramon no es un Digimon ordinario.."

Cyberdramon se tensó en su posición, al parecer su enemigo podía ver mucho más adentro de él.

"Así es, se quien erés. Avatar de Milleniummon, el Dios oscuro que controla el Tiempo y el Espacio", Baalmon sonrió. "Yo mismo me convertiré en una leyenda mayor que el Legendario Milleniummon al destruir a su Avatar. El mísmisimo Lord Lucemon me recompensará jejeje".

"Tu no me derrotarás", el dragón guerrero aseguró. "Hay adversarios mucho más poderosos que esperan ser enfrentados, mientras existan yo nunca moriré y menos a manos de un insecto como tú".

Baalmon, furioso por esas palabras, continuó su ataque arremetiendo esta vez con una fuerte patada, que a su vez Cyberdramon bloqueó con su brazo musculoso. Ambos rivales se separaron y continuarón luchando velozmente en los cielos.

* * *

Ambos Devidramon se elevaron del suelo y atacaron con voraz hambre al humano, quien paciente esperaba a las bestias del averno. El tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta a su alrededor, el suelo bajó sus pies brillaron con luz dorada en forma de un círculo perfecto. Takato, el tamer, estaba usando ahora un arcano poder que había nacido solo para ser usado por él. Muy a pesar de aún no ser capaz de explorar todo su potencial.

Takato extendió sus dos brazos, abriendo la palma de sus manos los datos del exterior se juntaron y tomaron nueva forma: las escopetas Berenjena, las armas de Beelzebumon. Apenas fueron vistas por los Devidramon, un frío letal recorrió sus espinas dorsales y sus rostros se contrajeron en el miedo más absoluto. En el tiempo en el que ocurre un parpadeo, los datos de los Devidramon fueron dispersados en el espacio producto del uso de las mortales armas sobre ellos.

Phantomon no estaba muy lejos del lugar, viendo con horror los acontecimientos.

" _¿Quién es este niño?",_ pensó. _"Ningún ser humano puede usar Berenjena, es imposible"._

La locura se apoderó del Digimon fantasma, ya no importaba las ordenes explícitas que hubiera recibido de las altas esferas de poder del Infierno. Ese muchacho era una abominación que simplemente merecía ser eliminado, una existencia antinatural a su parecer.

"¡Muere!", exclamó usando la cadena de su hoz, que sobrenaturalmente se enredó en el cuello del Tamer.

"¡Takato!", Terriermon y Renamon exclamaron al unísono, intentando detener al Digimon maligno con sus técnicas especiales pero bastó un simple movimiento de este para que los dos cayeran nuevamente al suelo.

"¿Cómo es posible?", mientras Phantomon gritaba enloquecido, apretando su amarre en el cuello del chico, ahogandolo poco a poco. "¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano pueda usar las poderosísimas armas de Beelzebumon-sama. ¿Qué clase de abominación eres?".

Obviamente, Takato no podía decir nada y responder las preguntas del asustado Phantomon. Es más, no estaba ni interesado en hacerlo, y el solo ver como las cadenas perdían fuerza segundos después lo aterró mucho más.

"¿Quién demonios eres?", preguntó nuevamente, sudando frío.

Ahora entendía que Takato era una existencia superior a él, una especie de blasfemía o mal chiste de la naturaleza del cosmos. Su sola presencia cuestionaba todo lo que el Digimon fantasma conocía del mundo humano, lo enfrentaba a un vacío desconocido y devorador. Intentar comprenderlo solo lo terminaría llevando a la locura.

Por otro lado, el joven estaba furioso. No se podía permitir perder más tiempo con los sirvientes de Lucemon, el tiempo gastado con ellos equivalía a un tiempo mayor para que el Ángel Caído llevara a cabo su real objetivo. Si debía acabar esto, debía acabarlo ya.

"¿Acaso importa?", fue su sentencia final. "Yo simplemente soy".

La cadena había sido expulsada y un poder invisible tumbó a Phantomon al suelo.

"Y no tengo tiempo para perder contigo".

Su mirada helaba y daba a entender el punto que había hecho anteriormente. Para Phantomon, Matsuda Takato era su verdugo, nada más y nada menos. Para Renamon y Terriermon, quienes se reponían, Matsuda Takato era el medio para regresar a sus compañeros. Para Dorumon, quien caminó al lado del chico, Matsuda Takato era ahora su compañero, él lo presintió apenas ambos cruzaron miradas.

 _ **Matrix Evolution.**_

* * *

 _ **Distrito de Tokio, ciudad de Shinjuku.**_ **15:25 Hrs.  
**

Había sido rápido, sin embargo quedó la verguenza en su ser de haber fallado a su maestro. Su presa principal había escapado, tal vez su único consuelo era que podía degustar la información de su rival derrotado. Así, Mephismon absorbió los datos del Stingmon derrotado.

¿Ahora qué podía hacer? ¿Perseguir a su presa y terminar con su misión? No, eso ya no era posible.

Sintió una poderosa presencia cruzando la puerta entre el mundo humano y el digital, una presencia presente en el lugar donde su presa había huído y que enfrentarla no significaría nada más que su absoluta destrucción.

Regresaría a Pandemonium y esperaría nuevas instrucciones, quizá después habría tiempo de averiguar quien era el recién llegado. No sabía de quien se trataba, ni mucho menos se imaginaría que se trataba de un _humano,_ pero así era.

Ese humano era Matsuda Takato.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _xxXxx._**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
** _"Bienvenidos a la primera actualización, doy mi especial saludo a los pocos lectores que se interesaron por esta historia y le quieren dar una oportunidad. Antes de que puedan leer las referencias a algunas palabras que usé en el capítulo, voy a mendigarles algunos reviews en los que puedan expresar lo que quieran: opiniones, críticas, saludos. Como soy de pocas palabras me despido y nos leemos a la próxima"  
_

 **1.** Se cree que es la ciudad capital del Infierno, donde los Demonios habitan.

 **2.** Siglas en inglés que hacen referencia al departamento policial de Japón,

 **3.** Una de las tantas formas que se usan para referirse a Satán o Lucifer.


	3. Deber

_**Digimon: Memories.**_

* * *

 _No soy dueño intelectual de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la autoría de Digimon  
_

* * *

 _ **3\. Deber**_

 _ ** **26/05/2018** _ **.**_ Distrito de Tokio, Edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno. **_**14:45 Hrs.**

El exterior del edificio había permanecido por tanto tiempo inmutable, desde su construcción hasta estos días la imagen de dos torres gemelas que elevaban imponentes sobre la capital era ya un ícono, representaba la modernidad y la tecnología que los japoneses habían desarrollado después de los asaltos contra su nación durante la segunda Guerra Mundial. En su interior era donde se habían presentado los cambios más importantes, como organismo de control debía adaptarse ante los cambios que podían llegar a afectar la sociedad japonesa.

Esa fue la razón que surgieron las organizaciones como Hypnos, en respuesta al descubrimiento de un mundo paralelo que poseía gran influencia sobre la Tierra y sus habitantes. Se le denominó como Mundo Digital, o abreviadamente DigiMundo, pues era un plano que se encontraba en el interior de la red, hecho por bits en un arreglo complejo. Un lugar que era habitado por una especial especie de I.A. llamada Digital Monster o, simplemente, Digimon. Criaturas que podían a llegar a ser máquinas de destrucción masiva, tan peligrosas y poderosas que cualquier otra cosa que los registros de historia hayan mostrado. Debían ser vigilados y contenidos, aunque no siempre los resultados de esas actividades resultaban fructíferos.

NERV, la organización sucesora de Hypnos, había hecho una magnífica gestión sobre los últimos años, tanto así que la humanidad misma había olvidado antiguos incidentes ocurridos años atrás. Eso cambió cuando los _Dioses Gemelos_ tomaron posesión del Mundo Digital y los Reyes Demonio fueron liberados como una consecuencia. Estos últimos tenían más que el poder suficiente como para vulnerar la barrera que separaba los mundos y eran dueños de hordas infinitas de Digimon, los cuales se encontraban dispuestos a servirlos.

Lucemon, su líder, envió un grupo de avanzada a realizar una tarea en específico. La misma sede de NERV _*_ , el edificio Metropolitano de Gobierno, iba a ser atacado. Esto no dejaba más opción que implementar el programa especial de los _Elegidos._ Misato, una mujer despampanante de cabello azul y ojos marrones fue quien encabezaba la operación y se ocupaba de la selección de los escogidos.

"Misato-san, hemos detectado la intrusión de varios _salvajes_ ", exclamó un hombre joven de cabello marrón y ojos negros, vestido con un saco blanco, que se encontraba sentado en frente de un monitor. "Varios de Tipo 0, tres de Tipo 2 y uno Tipo 3".

Se refería a los Vilemon, a LadyDevimon, Mephismon y su compañero que aún no se mostraba. El Digimon Tipo 3 era BelialVamdemon y era el que más les preocupaba, por si solo podía llegar a acabar con toda la ciudad y quien sabe que más.

"No tenemos opción, tenemos que enviarlos", la mujer dijo. "¿Dónde rayos está el salvaje Tipo 3?".

"Está a menos de 100 metros y acercándose a las instalaciones", respondió una mujer de cabello negro esta vez, también vestía el mismo saco blanco que su compañero.

"¡Maldición!", Misato murmuró.

La mujer se tomó el mentón mientras expresaba en su facie preocupación, sabía que el enemigo era consciente de su existencia y de lo que resguardaban tras sus paredes. No podía permitir que se apoderaran del proyecto Adam, pasara lo que pasara.

"¡Envíen a la Elegida 00!"

* * *

La Elegida 00 era el modo a que se referían a Ayanami Rei, una hermosa chica de ojos rojos y cabello plateado, quien llevaba una expresión que no reflejaba ninguna emoción en su rostro. Yacía sin prenda alguna, flotando en la oscuridad del vacío, aunque no se encontraba incomunicada a pesar de esto. Rei podía sentir todos los estímulos del mundo exterior, sentía la temperatura, los cambios de presión, el sonido, los aromas, podía ver más allá del plano de tinieblas donde se encontraba.

" _Rei…"_

Podía escucharla a ella.

" _Rei, puedes escucharme…"_

"Puedo escucharla, Misato-san", dijo.

" _Un salvaje de Tipo 3 se acerca a nuestras instalaciones, debes interceptarlo… ¿Crees que podrás?"_

Rei respiró hondamente, si tenía miedo su expresión facial no lo demostraría.

"Estoy lista".

* * *

A su paso solo dejaba muerte y destrucción, eso se reflejaba en la gran cantidad de automóviles aplastados con llamas candentes que sobresalían de estos y los cadáveres de los pocos civiles que no pudieron escapar a tiempo, redondeados por los Vilemon como si de buitres carroñeros se tratasen. El gran Rey Demonio seguía su camino hacia las torres gemelas que se hallaban más adelante, feliz de asesinar y aniquilar todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ellas. Pero en últimas era algo decepcionante pues no había nada que se atreviese a interponerse, su misión lo aburría hasta cierto punto.

Eso cambió cuando un Digimon de increíble belleza se alzó frente suyo, tenía el aspecto de una hermosa mujer cuyo cuerpo vestía con un material vegetal, su capa era una gran hoja de árbol rasgada y su cabeza era cubierta por los pétalos rojos de un rosa que dejaba apenas visible sus seductores labios y una larga cabellera rubia. Su arma era un látigo de espinas verdes que empuñaba en una de sus manos.

El Rey Demonio sonrió ante su presencia, dejando entrever grandes y largos colmillos blancos.

"Señorita, no creo que sea el momento de andar sola por estos sitios. Hay peligrosos monstruos rondando por ahí", dijo intentando un acto de caballería que no salía por el tono de su voz y su aspecto físico.

La sola voz de BelialVamdemon era capaz de infundir miedo en el corazón de los hombres y Digimon por igual, pero Rosemon no se veía intimidada. De hecho, Rosemon no diría ninguna palabra, su respuesta era el silencio sepulcral y el movimiento de su látigo de espinas que manejaba con impresionante maestría. Entonces atacó blandiéndolo contra la coraza del demonio que cubría los brazos de este, produciendo una dolorosa quemadura en su cuerpo.

BelialVamdemon rugió con furia. "¡Maldita perra! Juro que te mataré". Y atacó con rayos mortales que vinieron de dos agujeros en su cuerpo, ubicados cerca de sus hombros.

Rosemon esquivó la técnica del Rey Demonio y arremetió nuevamente con su látigo de espinas pero, esta vez, su enemigo logró contener el arma con una de sus manos. BelialVamdemon haló con su brazo el látigo y a Rosemon con este, haciendo que la hermosa Digimon de nivel Mega se estrellara en el suelo, cayendo de cara en el pavimento a solo unos pocos metros del terrorífico demonio.

"Hmp…", Rosemon emitió un quejido adolorido.

Su voz era tal que produjo excitación en el maligno ser que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, el cual deseó escuchar más dolor. Con ese propósito BelialVamdemon acortó la distancia que había entre los dos y con su pie aplastó el cráneo de Rosemon, provocando un grito de dolor más audible, tan placentero para él que incrementó la presión sobre este.

"¡Ahhhhhh….".

Para cualquier otro que escuchara, ese grito producto de la barbarie helaría su sangre.

Esos gritos se escuchaban como eco en toda la base, produciendo todo tipo de emociones referentes al miedo y el desasosiego. La mujer de cabello negro corto que se encontraba sentada al frente del monitor sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, cubriendo sus oídos e intentando acallar los escalofriantes gritos de dolor de la niña que habían enviado al matadero. Su compañero, por otra parte, estaba inmóvil presenciando los hechos mientras su piel perdía el color carmín y se tornaba blanca. Misato apretaba sus puños mostrando impotencia.

* * *

" _Mierda, la van a matar…",_ pensaba ella.

La única persona que no se veía afectada por los gritos de la chica era un hombre que se encontraba en la parte superior del escenario. En una especie de trono mecánico que se elevaba sobre los otros presentes, Gendo Ikari yacía sentado cruzando los dedos de sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos a distancias equidistantes, mostrando una expresión fría y calculadora que no denotaba debilidad alguna.

"Preparen a los Elegidos 01 y 02 para apoyo", ordenó con voz firme, la cual se alzó sobre el miedo que se propagaba.

Misato, recuperando el control de sí misma, secundó posteriormente aquella orden.

"Háganlo".

* * *

Otros dos Digimon emergieron en el campo de batalla. Uno de ellos tenía el aspecto de un dragón luminoso de alas rojas, revestido en una especie de armadura blanca con un casco amarillo, del cual sobresalían sus dos ojos rojos y tres cuernos plateados. El otro, una figura que lobo antropomorfizado que hacía de caballero, con su capa roja y armadura azul que cubría todo su cuerpo. Tal como Rosemon, ellos provinieron del GeoFrente, una ubicación secreta aún para el alcance del entendimiento de Lucemon y sus generales.

El dragón guerrero, ShineGreymon, fue el primero en abalanzarse contra el Rey Demonio distraído en sus diversiones personales. Viendo que podía ser tomado por sorpresa, golpeó el cuerpo masivo de BelialVamdemon con tal fuerza que fue enviado contra un grupo de edificaciones, las cuales se vieron destruidas en el proceso. Esto permitió que Rosemon se volviese a levantar de nuevo, retomando su expresión seria y mecánica que no se encontraba dispuesta a mostrar emoción alguna.

"¿No piensas agradecer?", ShineGreymon observó con dureza a Rosemon, esperando respuesta alguna a su pregunta que lamentablemente no iba a llegar. Esto hizo que enfureciera pues, a diferencia de su colega, era mucho más temperamental. "Idiota".

En ese mismo instante, el caballero lobo, MirageGaogamon, se reunió con ellos. Su tardanza le hizo merecedor de una mirada agria proveniente de ShineGreymon, muy dispuesto a mostrar su descontento.

"Te tardaste demasiado", bramó. "Par de inútiles, no pueden dejarme todo el trabajo a mí", diciendo luego de manera arrogante.

"Parecía que lo tenías todo controlado", MirageGaogamon contestó al ataque verbal de forma aburrida, encogiéndose de hombros. "No quería estar acá de todos modos".

Entonces los tres escucharon una inquietante risa esparcirse como un eco por el espacio, ninguno tuvo que ser un genio para deducir que su enemigo aún no había sido vencido.

"Mejor cállate, idiota", ShineGreymon exclamó a MirageGaogamon, concentrando su atención en el oscuro Lord de la oscuridad que emergía de los escombros sin rasguño alguno.

BelialVamdemon caminaba al frente, mostrándose como una fuerza imparable ante sus enemigos, sin importar cuantos fueran. Se mostraba confiado y arrogante, fiel a su personalidad. "Felicidades gusanos, lograron tomarme por sorpresa pero les aseguro que eso no volverá a suceder".

"Ten cuidado sobre a quién llamas gusano, bestia prepotente y estúpida", el orgulloso dragón luminoso lo insultó, apuntando en un gesto que pretendía minimizarlo y hacerlo sentir inferior.

BelialVamdemon no se sentiría amenazado por el gesto pero si molesto, nadie se atrevía a hablarle de tal manera a menos que se tratara del mismísimo Lucemon, el cual estaba en su derecho debido a la diferencia abismal de poder que existía entre los dos. Cualquier otro ser solo merecía ser incinerado y mutilado, produciendo gritos de dolor solo por su propio placer enfermo.

ShineGreymon atacó al demonio, ignorando la compañía de sus compañeros, con una serie de golpes físicos. BelialVamdemon los esquivó y bloqueó cada uno de ellos mostrando destreza y rapidez pese a su gran tamaño, logrando incluso contener los brazos del guerrero dragón con las propias con una facilidad atemorizante. ShineGreymon apenas podía llegar a creerlo, todo su poder no era nada para el sonriente BelialVamdemon que mostraba que apenas era un simple juego.

Rosemon atacó sin más a BelialVamdemon arremetiendo con su látigo de espinas. MirageGaogamon se mostró con duda en cambio y le tomó algunos segundos después unirse a el Digimon femenino, arremetiendo con sus garras de acero irrompibles. Los dos se aproximaron desde puntos opuestos con el Rey Demonio y ShineGreymon en el centro. BelialVamdemon, por supuesto, no les había quitado su mirada en ningún momento. "Novatos".

Podría parecer que estaba inmovilizado debido a que sus brazos eran ocupados en mantener a ShineGreymon ocupado, pero esto no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. A pocos metros del impacto que se produciría sobre su cuerpo debido al avance de los otros dos Digimon, las armas de este se desplegaron en forma de dos bocas horribles que se manifestaron sobre sus hombros: Sodoma y Gomorra. Esto liberó una llamarada de color negro que empujó a Rosemon y MirageGaogamon, siendo superados y lanzados como simples muñecos de trapo.

Luego, BelialVamdemon golpeó a ShineGreymon, apartándolo de sí y dejándolo en el suelo también. Entonces se mostraría como un ser victorioso que nunca dudó del resultado de la batalla.

"No me costaría nada matarlos bajo esta forma", el Rey Demonio habló de manera sonriente. "Sin embargo, quiero mostrarles algo maravilloso antes. Deseo mostrarles lo inútil de su intento de oposición ante la fuerza imparable de los Reyes Demonio. Quiero que vean lo insignificantes que son ante el poder mismo".

Los Tres Digimon Elegidos se pusieron de pie, o al menos lo intentaron. Solo podían escuchar impotentes, sin poder hacer más. Observaron lo inútil de su intento cuando el cuerpo del monstruoso demonio cambió y se retorció frente a ellos, adoptando una forma distinta mientras devoraba con Gula la luz exterior. El cuerpo de BelialVamdemon cambió a ser estilizado, con dos alas negras que eran plegadas sobre su espalda. Su poder ahora, se salía de toda escala medible. BelialVamdemon había evolucionado, se había convertido en _**NeoVamdemon.**_

* * *

 _ **Mundo Digital, Kernel.**_ **15:20 Hrs.**

El lugar más sagrado era Kernel, el núcleo del sistema donde la I.A. Yggdrasil operaba sin restricción. Era una habitación de color blanco en su totalidad, cuyo suelo era surcado por líneas azules que asemejaban a las luces de neón. Delante de ellos había un asiento vacío, un recipiente especial que se hallaba elevado por una plataforma, el cual debería contener una joya redonda en su base. Aquello significaba que el Dios de los Digimon estaba ausente, así fue dispuesto por la mostruosa voluntad de Lucemon capaz de general cambios estructurales por todo el DigiMundo.

En el lugar del núcleo, Takeru y Patamon encontraron a Hackmon en su lugar, un pequeño dragón de color blanco que traía una capa roja en su espalda.

"Han desobedecido una orden", Hackmon dijo solemne. "Tienen suerte que Lord Yggdrasil aun los considere importantes en sus planes", aunque fue molesto para el ex elegido y su compañero Digimon.

"¡No podíamos dejar a Gennai en manos del enemigo!", Patamon refutó con enojo.

A lo que Hackmon respondió. "Gennai no es de ningún uso para mi Lord, lo que hicieron fue una total pérdida de tiempo. Es más, pusieron en peligro nuestros planes así que es la última vez que hacen tal tontería".

"¿Quién se cree Yggdrasil para decir que una vida es más valiosa que la otra?", Takeru cuestionó con furia, sin llegar a creer el cinismo del enviado del Dios.

Hackmon solo suspiró cansado, los humanos parecían ser más difíciles de controlar de lo que supuso en un principio. "Que tu condición como _Apostol*_ no te engañe, solo eres una herramienta de mi señor Yggdrasil y como tal solo debes obedecer sus órdenes y las de _Adam*._ No creas que yo no tengo conocimiento del trato que hiciste con mi Lord, lo se Takaishi Takeru… así que espero que por su bien hagas lo que se te pide y no cuestiones sus decisiones".

El silencio del humillado hombre frente a él fue suficiente, Hackmon la consideró una respuesta satisfactoria y daba por cerrado aquel tema.

"Pero… ¿Y Takato?", Patamon, por su lado, aún tenía una duda al respecto.

"No tienen de que preocuparse", Hackmon respondió confiadamente. "Matsuda Takato ya está bajo el manto de Lord Yggdrasil"

* * *

 _ **Distrito Tokio, ciudad de Shinjuku.**_ **15:20 Hrs.**

El auto había quedado estampado contra el gran tronco de un árbol con el capote destruido, el motor echando humo y los vidrios destrozados. A su alrededor solo estaban las hordas de soldados de pesadilla, los Vilemon. LadyDevimon, la dirigente del ejército, descendió a la Tierra mientras apreciaba sonriente su cruel acto. Como toda buen villana, el Ángel Caído se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaba lento hacia el accidente provocado mientras iniciaba un típico monólogo.

"¿Estos son los grandes Tamers que vencieron al D-Reaper en el pasado?", preguntaba jocosa en su caminar, acompañada por sus Vilemon. "Que gran decepción me he llevado… pero es verdad que solo lograron esa y demás hazañas por la presencia de esos domesticados. Sin ellos, son como cualquier otro débil humano".

Parecía que el solo decir _humano_ producía un gran asco en ella.

"¿Saben?", se dirigió a las personas que estaban dentro del auto, que poco importaba si seguían vivas o muertas. "Nunca entenderé el por qué las Bestias Sagradas los eligieron en primer lugar, a seres tan patéticos, caprichosos y débiles". Casi parecía querer escupirles.

Ella, una orgullosa guerrera del mundo de la oscuridad no podía verse rebajada a tales insectos. Su comportamiento, más allá de todo, era porque pertenecía al ejército personal de Lucemon, el vanidoso: _Och*._ No fue muy difícil que el sentimiento de superioridad fuese contagiado en ella como en muchos otros como Mephismon, IceDevimon y BelialVamdemon. El problema con ello es que el orgullo era algo fácil de romper.

"Hablas demasiado…"

Tan fácil de romper como su cuerpo lo era a pesar de ser poderosa, eso lo demostró una espada afilada que la atravesó de lado a lado. Fue tan rápido que no supo qué fue lo que pasó, solo bastó un momento para que su cuerpo fuera completamente destruido.

Los Vilemon observaron aterrados los sucesos, huyendo de los recién llegados y en especial del asesino de LadyDevimon.

* * *

Lee abrió los ojos con lentitud, inmediatamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que fue acompañado por un molesto zumbido en ambos oídos. Su mente desorientada intentaba ubicarse a base de los recuerdos dispersos. Lentamente, pudo poner en secuencia todas las vivencias que lo llevaron justo a ese instante: el juego de video que su padre le compró a los diez años, Terriermon y los Digimon, sus amigos Takato y Ruki, el D-Reaper y la despedida, la desaparición de Takato, la muerte de su madre, la persecución. Era demasiado que procesar como para siquiera moverse o expresar algo, sobre todo cuando lo primero que ves cuando abres los ojos es un pequeño amigo que parecía no volver a verse en lo que resta de la eternidad.

"¿Terriermon?", Lee preguntó anonadado.

Su Digimon, Terriermon, yacía sobre su pecho, abrazando a su compañero mientras lágrimas de alegría salían entre sus párpados. Él no decía nada, solo quería estar ahí junto a su compañero humano, poco o nada le importaba el lugar ni las circunstancias.

* * *

Ruki despertó en los brazos de Renamon, estando ya fuera del vehículo.

La mirada que ambas se daban traía consigo un sinfín de mensajes ocultos que solo ellas podían entender, necesitaban el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que sus ojos no las engañaban, que no se trataba de un sueño. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, Renamon y Makino Ruki estaban juntas otra vez.

La joven mujer se puso de pie por sí misma, a su derecha estaba el auto accidentado cuya una de sus puertas había desaparecido, de ese lado Jenrya salía con la compañía de Terriermon, quien se encontraba encima de la cabeza del muchacho. A su izquierda estaban otros dos personajes, Ruki no necesito ver para saber de quien se trataba, ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. Él había prometido que los reuniría con sus compañeros Digimon hace algunos meses atrás, costara lo que costara, y al final fue ese tiempo que necesitó por darla por cumplida.

A la izquierda de Makino Ruki estaba Matsuda Takato junto a un Digimon que nunca antes había visto, parecía un caballero. Era curioso, pues la imagen que Takato siempre había proyectado era la de un caballero.

"Lo prometido es deuda, ¿no es así?", escuchó decir de este, sonriente.

Ruki no sabía si abrazarlo y darle o un beso, o golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por su insensatez. Por todos los cielos, a Takato es la única persona que se le ocurriría hacer algo así. Incluso en aquella circunstancia, donde él era el único capaz de recordar el Mundo Digital cuando otros no eran capaces.

"Pasamos un montón para llegar aquí", Terriermon exclamó con júbilo. "Tuvimos que salvar al DigiMundo de un par de dioses locos…"

Mientras hablaba y Ruki y Lee escuchaban, Takato centró su atención en el auto accidentado que yacía impávido con ramas de un árbol encima de este. En ese auto habían tres personas y sin embargo solo pudieron salir dos de ellas, lo que aconteció al tercero fue algo que no agradó al chico de ojos carmesí en lo absoluto. Con el ceño fruncido, Takato caminó hacia donde el lugar donde el conductor se suponía que estaba y ahí pudo apreciar el estado en lo que alguna vez fue un hombre se encontraba.

El cuerpo de Ken Ichijouji ahora le era absolutamente irreconocible, tan desagradable era aquella visión para él que se tuvo que ver obligado a apartar la vista.

"Takato-sama", el Digimon que lo acompañaba, un Grademon, llamó su atención. "Siento a las Legiones de Lucemon aun en este mundo, este sitio no es seguro".

"¿A qué se refiere?", Ruki preguntó.

Takato suspiró, observando quedadamente los rostros de sus amigos y sintiendo un profundo pesar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No deseaba arrastrarlos con él, no quería en parte por lo que sucedió con Ken en el asiento del piloto del auto.

"Díselos, de todas formas no tienen opción", Renamon murmuró con la sensatez que le caracterizaba.

Después de todo, Ruki y Lee eran objetivos del Mundo de las Tinieblas ahora. Ya no había modo de retroceder o escapar, quieran o no ya estaban involucrados en un conflicto que ninguno de ellos pidió.

"Los Reyes Demonio del Mundo Digital, encerrados hace tanto en el Área Oscura", Takato dijo al final. "Escaparon y ahora pusieron sus ojos sobre este mundo, en ustedes… ellos quieren asesinarlos"

Lee se encogió ante las palabras, empezando a comprender. "¿Por qué quieren asesinarnos?"

"Porque son una amenaza para ellos, ustedes… nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo para detenerlos. Somos los únicos capaces de defender nuestro mundo de ellos… sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado. No quería que esto pasara", decía con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada a quienes consideraba sus amigos. "No quiero verlos morir… pero no puedo luchar solo, no ahora. Pero entenderé si quieren culparme por todo lo que está pasando".

"No puedes culparte", Ruki dijo. "Desde el inicio, cuando nos convertimos en Digimon Tamers, sabíamos que cosas como estas podían llegar a pasar. Estamos contigo"

Lee se tomó más tiempo para hablar, apenas si digería todo. "Tiene razón Takato, ya habrá tiempo para lamentarnos sobre nuestras perdidas…", lo decía para sí mismo, anteponiendo la razón ante cualquier otra cosa. "Estamos contigo, estamos juntos en esto".

Era más que lazos de hermandad que los unían, era el hilo del destino. Estarían juntos sin importar las consecuencias que sobrevinieran sobre ellos, sin importar la situación que se interpusiera en su camino. Pelearían juntos, con sus Digimon, contra todo lo que Lucemon, los otros Reyes Demonio, o cualquier otro lanzara sobre ellos. Pelearían y sus enemigos sentirían toda su furia, todo su enojo, todo su poder. Sus enemigos recordarían porque los Tamers eran tan temidos en el Mundo Digital.

* * *

 **15:38 Hrs.**

NeoVamdemon derrotó a sus enemigos fácilmente, en parte debido a que ellos no tenían experiencia alguna en combate y en otra por su obliterante poder. El Digimon Vampiro se encontraba en el centro de un escenario de destrucción absoluto. Frente suyo estaba un ShineGreymon derrumbado con la cuenca de sus ojos negra, recostado sobre los escombros de lo que era la entrada de un banco, todo indicaba que ya no se volvería a levantar. Ese era el mismo estado de los otros dos, el MirageGaogamon y Rosemon, los cuales yacían a distancias equidistantes. Alrededor de ellos, el pavimento, el asfalto y la piedra del subsuelo mismo se encontraba levantado. Los vidrios de los edificios circundantes formaban parte también de las ruinas, rotas sin más.

En su anterior forma, NeoVamdemon podría sentir un regocijo enfermo en su victoria a pesar de ya haber descubierto que los cuerpos de sus enemigos no eran más que recipientes vacíos desde el inicio, cuerpos desprovistos de alma alguna. Pero en esa forma que había adoptado, ya le era imposible expresar emoción alguna, tal vez era por el poder que manejaba y que limitaba todas las posibilidades. Ya nada importaba, incluso sabiendo que incluso así no era capaz de igualar a los Siete Grandes Reyes no había temor alguno.

Por esa razón, NeoVamdemon se demoraba en iniciar la masacre en el edificio metropolitano que yacía más adelante, pues no sentía prisa alguna en culminar con su deber. Sin embargo lo haría, eventualmente.

"Vamdemon-sama", en sus cavilaciones, un Vilemon interrumpió volando con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. "Él llego y no está solo, asesinó con facilidad a nuestra señora, LadyDevimon. Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada para detenerlo y ahora se está acercando a este sitio mi lord".

NeoVamdemon solo lo observó indiferente, esbozando una sonrisa falsa. "Interesante", esbozando una falsa emoción.

"¿Qué hacemos, señor?", Vilemon preguntó.

"Esperar", respondió con simpleza. "Esperaré y mataré a todos sus aliados según las ordenes de Lucemon-sama, lamentablemente él debe quedar con vida… pero eso no significa que no pueda arrancar uno o dos de sus miembros".

* * *

Misato caminaba de manera apresurada a una cámara en especial del complejo, a lo largo de un pasillo de concreto con tubos y cables sostenidos en el techo, cuyas paredes estaban adornadas por leves lámparas de gas rodeadas por grilletes de hierro, su luz púrpura era apenas suficiente para que la mujer de cabello azul y ojos marrones supiera por donde caminar sin tropezar o caer. Era un lugar secreto, donde solo los altos mandos de Gobierno tenían conocimiento de su existencia, el lugar perfecto donde ellos podían trabajar sin restricción y sin el molesto ojo del público.

Era duro, pero era lo único que podía hacerse. Debían sacrificar vidas para salvar vidas, una versión enfermiza de lo que era un intercambio equivalente, no importaba que estuviera en contra de aquello.

¡Por Dios! Son simples niños, involucrados en una guerra que ninguno de ellos pidió. ¿Acaso el deber de los adultos no trataba de proteger a la futura generación, en lugar de enviarlos en el matadero? No tenían ninguna preparación, no contra esos monstruos que llegaban del otro lado. Como lo esperaba, lamentablemente, ellos no pudieron detener a ese monstruo. Con ello, parecía que ninguna fuerza sobre esta tierra era capaz de detenerlo.

Lo único que le desconcertaba era porque NeoVamdemon no destruía el Edificio de Gobierno aún.

" _Misato, regresa inmediatamente…",_ dijo una voz autoritaria, escuchada desde el auricular que llevaba alrededor de su oreja derecha.

"Señor, con todo el respeto, usted sabe que no haré eso", contestó, sin aminorar la marcha.

" _Trasladar los archivos del proyecto es lo único que importa en este momento, no podemos dejar que caiga en sus manos…"_

"Al carajo ese proyecto", Misato gritó. "Ese proyecto no es más que la invención del mismísimo Diablo, la humanidad solo se vendió a si misma a sus garras… siendo ese el caso, prefiero que las hordas de Digimon acaben con todo en cuanto puedan". No había nada más que decir, simplemente siguió caminando.

" _Algunos no lo ven de esa forma, Misato. El proyecto Adam es el futuro y la salvación de la humanidad, un plan que tiene décadas de desarrollo y por el cual muchos han muerto. No podemos dejar que todas aquellas vidas perdidas sean en vano, la de tus padres"._

Entonces, se detuvo. Recordó la razón por la cual estaba tan involucrada en el proyecto. Sus padres, quienes fueron activos participantes del proyecto Adam.

"¿Cómo espera que se traslade todo al GeoFrente sin que antes ese monstruo demoníaco arrase con todo el edificio metropolitano de Gobierno?…"

" _Al parecer tenemos algo de suerte, se detectó otra intrusión del Mundo Digital que ha mantenido a NeoVamdemon ocupado… tenemos el tiempo para actuar"._

¿Una nueva intrusión del Mundo Digital? Tan aterradora como prometedora fuera la nueva noticia, habían dos cosas que eran seguras: no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer lo que debía hacer y que le gustaría saber que rayos estaba pasando el día de hoy.

* * *

"Es un honor finalmente conocerlo, Takato-sama", NeoVamdemon hizo una reverencia al chico y sus acompañantes. "Debo agradecer que los hubiera atraído hacia mí, ahora podré acabar con la misión encargada por mi Lord Lucemon".

Estaban Sakuyamon, un Digimon Shamán que se encontraba en la etapa Mega, que vestía una armadura dorada que recordaba a un zorro místico en forma de una hermosa mujer, de labios rojos y unos finos cabellos plateados. SaintGalgomon, un gigantesco cyborg que tenía el rostro de un animal infantilizado, de armazón verde y cañones amarillos. Y Grademon, un caballero de los Digimon, que tenía una capa roja y un par de espadas gemelas que portaba orgullosamente.

Liderando, un simple humano en apariencia pero que ocultaba mucho más. Algo que le hacía merecedor del honorífico que muchos Digimon empleaban sobre este y, pronto, personas alrededor del mundo material.

"Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas", Takato dijo sin atisbo a broma o alegría. "Puedes marcharte nuevamente al Mundo Digital y conservar tu vida o puedes hacer un alboroto, lo cual resultará en que termines aplastado por nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que decides?"

"Debo decir que prefiero luchar con ustedes y morir que enfrentar a Lucemon con las manos vacías", NeoVamdemon contestó a pesar de la amenaza. " _ **Evil Evil**_ _"_

El cuerpo del ser demoníaco brilló con un escalofriante rojo escarlata, el cual se manifestó en forma de un aura podrida que enfermaba todo lo que tocaba. Extendió sus dos enormes y andrajosas alas, contraídas en un principio sobre su espalda, de las cuales emergieron asquerosas criaturas de pesadilla: viscosas y malignas sanguijuelas gigantes que salieron disparadas embebidas con el resplandor carmesí de su amo oscuro. Eran cuatro, una para cada uno de sus adversarios, incluyendo al adolescente que estaba al frente.

Grademon se protegió a sí mismo y a su compañero, rebanando a dos de las asquerosas sanguijuelas con sus espadas gemelas. SaintGalgomon se movió rápidamente, golpeando el rostro de la abominación que se dirigía hacia él, enviándola al suelo donde se desintegró en un chillido espantoso. Sakuyamon, por su lado, creó una barrera de energía que hacia una distancia entre ella y el monstruo viscoso que chocó contra esta. Este repugnante ser debía consumir la vida de sus víctimas pero, en lugar de eso, tomó la energía que le ofrecía la barrera sagrada. Lamentablemente para esta, se vio envenenada y murió poco después.

NeoVamdemon, quien observaba, no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido que ellos pudieran contrarrestar su técnica. Sin dar crédito aún, el malévolo ser agitó sus alas nuevamente enviando más monstruosidades viscosas del averno. Esta vez cinco sanguijuelas más y esperando esta vez tener el efecto deseado.

Sakuyamon en respuesta invocó un báculo de oro y con este creó un campo sagrado que se extendió desde su misma esencia y cubrió todo en cuanto podía. Aquel campo de oro creció como una esfera y actuó como un manto protector para sus aliados: Takato, Grademon y SaintGalgomon. En cambio, para las asquerosas bestias pegajosas fue como si estuvieran en un campo de gas tóxico, las cuales murieron asfixiadas y desintegradas poco tiempo después.

"No puedo creer esto", NeoVamdemon murmuró con verdadero asombro. "Pudieron vencer a mis bestias sin presentar problema alguno para ustedes. Esto quiere decir que es hora de que me tome esto de manera más seria, ¿no lo creen?".

El Rey Demonio lanzó un golpe con su brazo extensible hacia SaintGalgomon con velocidad y poder brutal, este golpe fue de tal magnitud que tumbó al gigante cibernético y lo envió varios metros atrás, causando un camino de destrucción en el proceso. Luego, este brazo se movió hacia el Digimon Shamán como si de un mazo unido a una resistente cuerda se tratase, sin embargo el mazo chocó contra una barrera de energía creada.

Grademon se adelantó con el ataque, produciendo un corte en forma de X en el pecho de NeoVamdemon, si bien no era suficiente para derrotarlo, lo era para hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. En el pecho del terrible demonio ahora quedaba una quemadura en forma de X, precisamente la causada por el uso de las espadas gemelas y que tardaría mucho en sanar.

" _ **Izuna",**_ Sakuyamon aprovechó entonces, convocando a sus familiares en forma de cuatro zorros espirituales.

Los animales que representaban a cada uno de los cuatro elementos obedecieron solo las órdenes de Sakuyamon, los cuales se lanzaron contra NeoVamdemon y lo atravesaron, rodearon y mordieron. El Rey Demonio sintió el interior de su cuerpo quemarse y sin poder evitarlo rugió adolorido. Sintiendo por primera vez desde su transformación una emoción, o algo. Extrañamente haciéndolo sonreír.

Takato deslizaba un par de cartas en la ranura de su D-Ark, incrementando la rapidez y la fuerza de Grademon, lo suficiente como para que este enfrentara a NeoVamdemon y peleara a su par. Pronto, el Rey Demonio se descubrió a si mismo en desventaja y en un intento de equilibrar las cosas, llamó a un aliado del reino de las Tinieblas.

Todo mundo se estremeció al sentir la atmósfera enfriarse y observaron como el campo de batalla cambiaba a su alrededor. Lentamente, el hielo apareció y cubrió la superficie de la tierra y llenó el aire con partículas de si mismo.

"¿Qué es esto?", SaintGalgomon preguntó, habiéndose ya recuperado de aquel golpe.

"Es otro Digimon, uno con la capacidad de cambiar el entorno en el que batalla", Sakuyamon le respondió, sintiendo a su vez como un desagradable recuerdo deseaba salir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y entonces lo vieron, vieron a IceDevimon aparecer junto al diabólico NeoVamdemon. "¿Me ha llamado, mi Lord?", quien murmuró sonriente.

"Así es, puesto que requiero de más poder para cumplir con la misión que nos impuso el maestro".

Takato y sus aliados no olvidarían el descarnado evento que estaban a punto de presenciar. Fue la tumba de IceDevimon, quien solo pudo contraer su rostro en horror cuando unas inmensas mandíbulas lo capturaron y lo despedazaron sin alguna vacilación. Fue un acto de salvajismo brutal que helaba la sangre y que duró casi lo mismo que un parpadeo, sin embargo, el cual tenía un propósito. NeoVamdemon necesitaba adquirir más información y así obtener más poder para combatir, para adquirir una forma nueva que reflejase la desesperación absoluta en el rostro de sus enemigos.

El cuerpo del Rey Demonio cambió nuevamente. Sus alas crecieron en desproporción, emitiendo un espectáculo fosforescente y nauseabundo. Sus brazos se alargaron, creciendo en manos y codos garras de rojo carmesí. Sus pies desaparecieron y en su lugar hubo una cola masiza con un aguijón mortal en la punta, la cual recordaba a un dragón.

"¿Qué sucede? El Demonio aun no ha venido por sus almas", dijo con una voz terrorífica y distorsionada, mofándose de sus víctimas y deleitándose con las expresiones de miedo que cada uno llevaba en su rostro.

El campo de hielo había desaparecido al momento que su amo hubiera muerto y fue reemplazado por una sombra negra que se extendió de las hipnóticas alas de NeoVamdemon. Sus enemigos: Sakuyamon, SaintGalgomon, Grademon y el joven se vieron encerrados en una cúpula de miedo y muerte. Ellos se vieron privados de sus sentidos y tan solo podían escuchar las risas del Rey Demonio en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _"Empiezo a entender porque Lucemon lo eligió",_ Takato pensó, intentando centrarse a pesar de todo.

Lucemon lo eligió porque también era un Rey Demonio como los Otros Siete, que bien podría ganarse un puesto entre estos. Solo un ser como los siete podría provocar tal sentimiento de horror, soledad e impotencia en el corazón de los demás.

Intento llamar a sus amigos pero su voz era muda, no importaba cuanto intentara forzar sus cuerdas vocales, pronto entendió que era un ejercicio inútil. Solo recibía en respuesta las risas burlescas del Demonio de las sombras. Temió entonces el destino de sus compañeros y comprendió la naturaleza del poder de su enemigo.

Se llenó de terror, terror como ningún otro sentido hasta el momento.

 _"Fue divertido mientras duró",_ escuchó a NeoDevimon en su cabeza. _"Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar".  
_ Mientras, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, cada vez más rápido como sentía la proximidad del temible monstruo, que por desgracia era lo único que se le tenía permitido sentir.

"¿Que hago?", se preguntó desesperado. "¿Qué debo hacer?".

El miedo era lo único presente y con ese miedo era imposible pensar en alguna solución, Takato fue consciente de eso luego de un rato y reconoció que ya había estado en una situación similar anteriormente.

"Si, eso es... es como cuando tuvimos que pelear en contra de _Phobetor,_ de los cuatro dioses del sueño", era la misma situación, de hecho. _"La naturaleza del poder de NeoVamdemon, su influencia es más grande en cuanto más miedo sea capaz de expresar en sus adversarios. La manera de superar su poder es superar el miedo que infunde"_

No estaba solo cuando enfrentó a Phobetor*, señor de la Fobia. Esto sin dudas era su ventaja y la llave para salir. Sabiendo esto, era el turno de NeoVamdemon de sentir una emoción verdadera. Su propio miedo.

Solo bastó algo de concentración.

* * *

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?", NeoVamdemon preguntó furioso debido a la confusión.

Incrédulo, apreció de primera mano como su campo de pesadilla se desvanecía. Peor aún, pues SaintGalgomon, Sakuyamon y Grademon salían indemnes de él. ¿Cómo era posible si quiera que pasara tal cosa?

"Es tu final", clamó una voz potente que llamó la atención del demonio.

Era el humano, el joven Takato que lo miraba desde el suelo y que expresaba una furia mayor a la suya, incluso mayor que la que expresaba el mismo Demon. Era una furia de naturaleza infinita e incomprensible para el Rey Demonio, una que lo llenó de temor por primera vez en toda la batalla. Entendió que, efectivamente, ese era su final. No había nada que pudiera hacerse en frente de un _Dios._

 ** _"Izuna"._**

Los familiares espirituales lo golpearon e hicieron agujeros en su cuerpo y alas, sintió dolor pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Su poder, tan grande como fuese, ya no era suficiente para superponerse.

 ** _"Mega Misiles"_**

Recibió la artillería demoledora, despedazando su cuerpo.

NeoVamdemon chillaba en un grito gutural, aterrador pero melancólico. El gran Demonio ahora solo era una bestia moribunda que pedía un fin más rápido. Al final, no fue capaz de cumplir con la misión que Lucemon le había encomendado. No valía la pena escapar de su calvario, sabiendo que al otro lado la muerte también estaba.

 _ **"Cross Blade"**_

Ya solo quedaba una masa amorfa de oscuridad que recibió el corte en X, la estocada final. Ahora incapaz de mantener su esencia, esta se empezó a desvanecer en el aire. Lo último que vería fue al gigante, la silueta del gigante que se escondía en la humilde figura de un humano.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _xxXxx_**

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_** _Gracias por leer y bienvenidos de antemano, como soy de pocas palabras lo único que les diré es lo siguiente: Espero les haya gustado, si es así no duden dejarlo expresado en los comentarios.. también críticas o preguntas que tengan, las cuales estaré en disposición de responder. Por ahora los dejaré con las siguientes notas para la comprensión de algunos términos usados en el texto.  
_

 ** _1._** _NERV:_ Es la misma organización que aparece en Evangelion, que contará con una versión aquí, además de otros personajes del anime.

 _ **2.** APOSTOL: _Seguidor de Jesús de Nazaret.

 _ **3.** ADAM: _El primer hombre creado, según la Biblia.

 ** _4._** _PHOBETOR:_ Uno de los dioses menores de la mitología griega.


	4. Familia

_**Digimon: Memories.**_

* * *

 _No soy dueño intelectual de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la autoría de Digimon  
_

* * *

 _ **4\. Familia**_

 ** _26/05/2018._** **Mundo Digital, Pandemonium.** ** _18:22 Hrs._**

Entre los Digimon, él era el más grande de todos, el más bello, el más inteligente. Tal era su perfección que el creador mismo decretó por derecho divino: "Tu, entre todos los ángeles, serás capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier meta que te propongas sin oposición alguna". Y fiel a este mandato, logró erigir un gran imperio desde los más humildes cimientos que significó la edad dorada del Mundo Digital. El imperio duró hasta que tuvo que durar y cayó bajo la magnitud de su mismo peso.

El ángel vio como todo por lo cual había luchado se derrumbaba y solo para ser encerrado posteriormente, siendo prisionero en un mundo sin luz. Pero él era paciente y determinado, se propuso a si mismo destruir a todos sus enemigos y construir una nueva edad dorada, la cual duraría hasta el mismísimo Final de los Tiempos. Para esto, comprendía que debía destruir el Mundo Digital antiguo para construir uno nuevo, uno en el que el hambre y la guerra no existieran.

Había hecho planes desde las sombras y atacó en el momento oportuno, pues exitosamente se había apoderado de todo el Mundo Digital, siendo señal de eso el maravilloso templo que había sido construido como la representación de su victoria. El ángel caído yacía sentado en un trono de oro puro amoblado con cojines de rojo escarlata, cruzando una pierna sobre otra y posando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha, cuyo codo correspondiente se apoyaba a su vez en uno de los mangos. Estaba en una pose que hablaba de la elegancia y el linaje divino al cual pertenecía.

En una habitación blanca reflexionó con expresión seria los resultados de su último movimiento, muy a pesar de su perfección hubo un problema que no pudo solucionar en aquella ocasión. Pensante, Lucemon observó a su alrededor visiones que se manifestaban en el aire. En una de ellas se mostraba el momento exacto donde NeoVamdemon había sido derrotado por los Tamers que en un principio debía asesinar, incluso cuando fuera una de sus armas más poderosas y que estaba asistido por varios miembros de sus hordas infinitas. En otras observaba los resultados de las batallas llevadas a cabo en el palacio de Zhuqiaomon, aunque ninguna de sus piezas había sido destruidas decidió que era mejor retirarlas pues no había sentido alguno en mantener aquellos combates. De todas formas, no esperaba que ninguno de sus soldados pudiera hacer frente a Beelzebumon por mucho tiempo.

Había cosas que le preocupaba: el muchacho, siendo el primero de ellas, Takato quien era el único que podía desafiarlo y obrar milagros que se anteponían a su voluntad. La presencia de Grademon, un Digimon que inequívocamente estaba relacionado a los Santos Caballeros que se revelaron hace tanto tiempo, quien acompañaba al tamer y que era un indicador que Yggdrasil estaba activo.

"El derecho Divino de cumplir cualquier tarea, aun mínima que esta sea, es mío y solo mío. Por supuesto, esto no se cumplirá a menos que Dios interfiera", dijo mirando a un punto de su inmaculado recinto blanco. "¿Qué piensas tú?".

Fue en ese punto que una sombra negra se materializó, tomando la forma definida de una mujer que llevaba cuatro alas demoniacas en su espalda y una garra monstruosa oculta entre ropajes finos. Ahí apareció otro de los grandes Reyes Demonio, Lilithmon.

"Mi Lord, siendo sincera… es la primera vez que presencio algo así", respondió ella.

Ambos vieron la figura de Takato Matsuda reflejada en los paneles incorpóreos que flotaban suspendidos, ambos mostrándose profundamente intrigados.

"Es la primera vez que siento tal conexión pero llegar al punto de nombrarlo un Dios, no lo sé…"

"¿Entonces que más podría ser?", Lucemon preguntó, esperando alguna respuesta. "Tal vez, una mejor pregunta sería… ¿Qué sería un Dios?".

Sea cual fuese la pregunta, Lilithmon no estaría dispuesta a responder.

"Entonces… ¿A qué has venido?".

Lucemon, por su lado, ya se escuchaba impaciente. La _Diosa de la Oscuridad_ sabía muy bien que a su amo no le agradaba que le hicieran perder su tiempo en absoluto. De modo que respetuosamente hizo una reverencia ante el Ángel Caído y mostró una vil sonrisa en su rostro.

"He venido a hacer una solicitud, mi señor…"

"¿Qué podría ser?", Lucemon se mostró interesado en consecuencia.

"Yo, el avatar de la Lujuria, pido humildemente unirme al juego de mi señor. Estoy en pleno conocimiento de sus intenciones de conquistar el Mundo de los Humanos y de su búsqueda de información acerca del _Proyecto Adam._ Me comprometo a mí misma a participar en la Cruzada y divertirme de paso".

"Es muy pronto, mi Lady", el Avatar del Orgullo murmuró. "Esperaba mantener a mis mejores generales aun en secreto, como mi haz bajo la manga".

"¿Por qué mi señor? Takato-sama lo ha demostrado, si no vamos con todo seguro perderemos este juego" Lilithmon respondió. "En parte, esta solicitud también va de la mano de Belphemon…"

"¿Belphemon?".

Belphemon, el avatar de la Pereza, deseaba entrar en el juego. Lucemon apreció lo irónico de lo que la misma idea planteaba.

"Ambos hemos hecho preparaciones, incluso para Takato-sama"

La sonrisa seductora del Demonio lo decía todo. No habiendo más que preguntar, Lucemon sonrió de igual forma, satisfecho y ansioso por la anticipación. Reconocía en Lilithmon esa capacidad de hacer grandes espectáculos de decadencia que siempre lo deleitaban.

"Estas en toda tu libertad creativa mi señora, solo cabe añadir que no espero nada menor que lo mejor".

Lilithmon volvió a inclinarse, desapareciendo en la sombra negra que la había traído en primer lugar.

* * *

 **Mundo Digital, Mar de las Tinieblas.**

Había pasado una hora desde que había sido convocado en aquella roca, la punta de un acantilado que ofrecía la vista de una ciudad profana que nunca debió llegar a ser, la cual emergía del oscuro mar solo cuando las estrellas en el firmamento eran las apropiadas. Se rumoraba que en aquel lugar dormitaba antiguamente una criatura de pesadilla y su séquito: las Semillas Estelares; destruidas cuando el Demonio tomó posesión de ella y la arrastró a las profundidades del Océano Oscuro, sus dominios.

Ciertamente, esa ciudad parecía tener algún tipo de consciencia, siempre intentando escapar de sus captores justo cuando la posición de las estrellas en abismos desconocidos del espacio exterior fuera una determinada. Algo del más allá, ominoso y horroroso, buscaba oponerse al Demonio de su mundo y por terrible que fuese aquel ser sus intentos parecieran no tener mucho éxito. Incluso ahora, la ciclópea ciudad de pesadilla fue tragada por una especie de vórtice creado por dos colas reptilianas que giraron a su alrededor.

Una boca emergió de las profundidades y con gran estruendo desapareció la edificación profana. El Mar agitado por el profético evento volvió a su oscura y fría calma en sólo segundos. Todo un espectáculo.

"Nada puede escapar de esas fauces", Lilithmon apareció detrás de él.

Y no iba sola, estaba acompañada por uno de sus hijos, un caballero de negra armadura con tintes de oro que llevaba una lanza roja. Su nombre era DarkKnightmon, señor de los campos infernales.

"Madre… he estado esperando"

Como DarkKnightmon, él también había sido de su progenie. Sin embargo, ni la misma Diosa de la Oscuridad se llegaba a imaginar la monstruosidad que era y que ahora se arrodillaba ante ella en señal de lealtad.

Lilithmon solo se acercó hacia él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tomando posteriormente su rostro entre sus manos. Mientras, DarkKnightmon quedó atrás.

"Lo sé, mi niño… pero ya estoy aquí"

"¿Cuándo conoceré a mi Padre?", preguntó ocultando en su voz fría una muy oscura emoción.

El avatar de la Lujuria sonrió malévolamente y dijo. "Pronto, querido muchacho. Será mejor que te prepares, pues llegó nuestro momento".

Esa oscura emoción creció más cuando finalmente recibió lo que esperaba escuchar, la ocultaba a la perfección pues ni siquiera su amada madre se daba cuenta de ello. La verdad era que se trataba de un monstruo que no podía controlarse, ni siquiera si el mismísimo Lucemon hubiera puesto una correa sobre su cuello. Su deseo lo era todo, un deseo incontrolable de unirse a su Padre en carne y sangre, tal como el Demonio de las profundidades había hecho con la ciudad ciclópea y aquella humana que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con este. Él lo arrebataría y lo mantendría encadenado junto a él, y así sería por los siglos de los siglos, hasta el final de los días.

* * *

 _ **18:25 Hrs.**_ **Distrito de Tokio, ciudad de Shinjuku.**

El mundo se había ido al carajo, una frase que le gustaba mucho decir cuando veía las noticias en la televisión o un ocasional accidente en auto. Pero ahora el significado de esas palabras había cobrado un sentido mucho más aterrador y personal de lo que jamás hubiera podido haber imaginado antes. La vida tenía la particular habilidad de escupirte, patearte y decirte además que eres un pedazo de mierda mientras muestra una sonrisa sardónica. Eso le pasó a su amigo una vez, cuando a este lo echaron del trabajo justo en el peor momento.

"Señor, hacemos todo lo que podemos…"

Pero el caso de su amigo no se comparaba en absoluto a lo que él estaba viviendo en carne propia. Su mundo, de forma literal, se había ido a la mierda cuando entró a su casa, descubrió en su sala una gran mancha de sangre seca en la pared, de la cual debajo se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su esposa sin su cabeza, y la mesa de esta rota junto con otra pared destrozada. La cereza sobre el pastel vino cuando no encontró a su hijo en ninguna parte.

"Pues no es suficiente", hablaba, o más bien gritaba, con un oficial de policía.

"Señor", quien a su vez no se le veía precisamente contento. "Esta no es la única llamada de personas desaparecidas que hemos recibido en el departamento, tenemos las manos llenas pero le aseguro que seguimos en el caso. Así que le recomiendo que baje su tono conmigo".

La confirmación de que había sucedido algo malo se encontraba por las inquietantes señales que afloraban: edificaciones destruidas, las constantes denuncias de personas desaparecidas, las noticias por radio que hablaban de la invasión de la ciudad por un ejército de monstruos del otro mundo. Todo se había ido al carajo.

"Papa, por favor", dijo su hija, jalando el saco de su antebrazo. "Solo podemos esperar, solo esperemos…"

En ese momento la abrazó, viendo como ella intentaba no derrumbarse en lágrimas. El oficial de policía, quien observaba, les dejó solos durante la escena desgarradora. El oficial también esperaba escuchar noticias de los agentes de campo y de ningún modo deseaba hallarse a sí mismo enfrentando esa situación, no quería llegar a su casa y descubrir que la cabeza de su esposa había sido aplastado en contra la pared de su sala, dejando apenas una mancha de sangre.

El padre observaba con preocupación el escenario, había como mínimo cinco oficiales de policía al frente de la puerta de su apartamento, cada uno respondiendo llamadas y tomando muestras de la escena del crimen. Al frente de su puerta estaba la cinta amarilla usual, también el enorme agujero que estaba al fondo. A las afueras del conjunto habían varias patrullas y más oficiales entrevistando a los vecinos, todo en un intento de recopilar la información disponible que pudieran adquirir en los próximos minutos. Las llamadas iban en aumento y pronto debían partir a atender otros casos similares.

"Papa, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?", su hija menor preguntó.

Era obvio, ni él ni su hija pensaban quedarse ahí.

"Podemos llamar a uno de tus hermanos mayores, quizá puedan alojarnos por unos días mientras decidimos que hacer"

El silencio aconteció mientras revisaba los contactos de su celular, lo mismo hacía su hija, ayudando en una búsqueda conjunta. En el momento la luz del exterior nocturno se incrementó a tal punto que él, ella y todos los agentes policiales presentes se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos. El resplandor menguó en intensidad gradualmente con el pasar de los segundos, pudiendo abrir sus cuencas oculares y encontrando en el lugar a la persona que tanto habían estado buscando. Henrya Lee Wong había regresado, sano y salvo, con Terriermon en su hombro.

* * *

"Takato", exclamó Mie, abrazando a su hijo con todas las fuerzas.

Su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para llamar a su marido, quien bajó apresurado las escaleras con el ritmo acelerado y una expresión pálida en su rostro por la conmoción. Las rodillas de Takerhiro temblaron como gelatina justo cuando puso su pie en el último escalón, todo por la visión que humedeció sus glándulas lagrimales y enmudeció su voz. Observaba su amado hijo, con un rostro de cansancio eterno, siendo asaltado por la mujer que amaba en el interior de su hogar.

"Mamá, me estas ahogando…"

Habían pasado ya algunos meses pero, para él y Mie, había sido una terrible y dolorosa eternidad. Siempre temiendo lo peor.

"Mira no más como estas", decía ella sin aminorar su agarre. "Hace cuánto tiempo que no te tomas una ducha, estas sudoroso y pegajoso, con raspaduras y marcas, y tu ropa manchada y rasgada…", mientras dejaba salir su llanto de alegre.

"Donde estaba, no había duchas o agua potable para lavar la ropa", Takato respondía, con ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que también deseaban manifestarse en él.

"Estaba muy preocupada… no sabíamos que había sucedido. Luego ocurrió ese ataque esta tarde y en las noticias hablaron de más niños desaparecidos y casas destruidas… esos Digimon, antes no recordaba nada sobre eso pero luego de hoy…", Mie apenas si podía hablar.

"Ma, tranquila… ", su hijo decía correspondiendo el abrazo y su padre solo se quedaba en silencio, llorando mientras observaba y escuchaba.

"Supe que los Digimon te tenían del otro lado, temí que ya no pudiera volver a verte…"

"Pero ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí…"

El recuerdo que volvía, rememoraba el día en que Takato regresaba por primera vez del Mundo Digital, gracias a la valiosa ayuda de la Pandilla Salvaje, el nombre con el que se identificaba un grupo de científicos informáticos muy talentosos. En aquella ocasión, el chico también estaba igual de sucio y andrajoso, igual de cansado, igual de hambriento. Takehiro, en un momento de lucidez, reparó en esto último.

"Debes tener hambre, ¿no?", su voz era suave y temerosa mas fue suficiente para llamar la atención.

Madre e hijo se separaron.

"Takehiro tiene razón, ¿tienes hambre?", Mie murmuró mirando inquisitivamente.

El rubor en las mejillas del muchacho se hizo presente cuando su estómago protestó y habló por él, pues la verdad había sido que raramente había consumido algo durante las últimas semanas. La razón por la cual no había regresado esquelético era porque el Mundo Digital así lo había querido.

"Si, tienen razón…", dijo tiempo después.

Los tres se permitieron reír, solo a causa de la alegría que sentían. No importaba si en realidad había ocurrido algo gracioso.

"Pero primero debes ir a bañarte, no bajarás a cenar estando sucio en esta casa. No mientras aun vivas bajo mi techo"

"Por supuesto Mamá, bajo en un momento", Takato dijo, desapareciendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

* * *

"Hija, ¿Cómo está tu cena?", Rumiko preguntó, aparentando voz neutral.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, ella estuvo al borde de un colapso en el momento que el detective, Ken Ichijouji, apareció en la entrada de su casa y pidió (más bien exigió) llevarse a Ruki, su única hija, ya que en aquel lugar corría un peligro mortal. Un peligro que se haría mayor si la chica se quedaba junto a su madre y abuela. Cosa que en ese preciso momento maldijo, pues Ruki marchó con el hombre sin ninguna objeción, sabiendo ya el riesgo al cual ponía a su familia.

Desde entonces Rumiko esperó en un límite de tensión llevado por sus nervios, por el temor que a su hija pudiera pasarle algo malo.

Su madre, la abuela de la familia, al menos estuvo con ella para poder confortarla. Y Seiko, el nombre de su madre, la tuvo a ella para el mismo fin. Se tenían la una a la otra y ambas rezaban para que Ruki regresara sana y salva al final del día. Aun así la espera era desgarradora, empezaban a escuchar los reportes de avistamiento de múltiples monstruos invadiendo la ciudad y de la desaparición de personas. Todo podía pasar, incluso lo peor.

"Está delicioso, debo admitir que la abuela se lució esta vez"

Pero las súplicas habían sido respondidas, Makino Ruki había regresado con bien. Y no había regresado sola.

"Tiene razón, señora Rumiko. Esto está delicioso"

Acompañándola estaba un amigo de la familia que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, Renamon.

"De hecho, yo fui quien la preparó"

Ruki la miró incrédula, sabiendo que su madre raramente hacia algo de cenar debido a su trabajo extenuante. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su abuela, esperando la confirmación de aquel dicho.

Seiko, por su lado, solo se limitó a asentir con una suave sonrisa. Ella se encontraba a unos pasos de su hija y su nieta.

"Ya te dije que yo cocino… de vez en cuando", Rumiko respondió un poco ofendida, pero aquel sentimiento pasó rápidamente. Después de todo no podía permitirse estar enojada, no ahora que su pequeña niña estaba viva y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"De nuevo gracias por aceptarme en su hogar", Renamon dijo, por primera vez conversó en esa noche.

"Eres de la familia, claro que eres bienvenida", Seiko respondió sonriente. "De hecho, yo debo agradecerte por siempre proteger a mi nieta, incluso ahora. ¿Cómo ha estado el Mundo Digital?"

"Es complicado", el Digimon se limitó a decir.

"Me imagino…"

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?", Ruki interrumpió.

"Ruki tiene razón", Rumiko comentó. "Ahora estamos cenando, no hace falta hablar de malos ratos. Simplemente disfrutemos nuestra compañía"

Renamon y Seiko sonrieron, Ruki también pero su gesto fue más leve.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Renamon?", Seiko preguntó.

El Digimon aludido miró a su compañera, con una expresión de ternura y lealtad incondicional. "Todo el tiempo que sea necesario".

* * *

Shinji Ikari era un joven que asistía a la secundaría y tenía pocos amigos, de hecho se podría decir que no tenía ningún amigo en realidad. La única compañía que tenía era muchas veces la soledad y las únicas oportunidades de socializar no eran tan aprovechadas. Yacía solo en su pequeño cuarto, acostado con unos audífonos puestos que usaba para bloquear el mundo exterior y solo concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Sostenía con su mano una vieja foto arrugada, en la cual posaban tres personas: un hombre de mirada sería y aspecto intimidante que rompía su impresión habitual con una sonrisa amorosa, una mujer de cabello corto que además era algo joven y hermosa y, finalmente, un niño pequeño que disfrutaba en compañía de sus seres amados. Eran su padre, su madre y él, a una edad muy temprana. Gendo Ikari, Yui Ikari y Shinji Ikari.

En la fotografía ellos eran felices y desde entonces había pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, la felicidad de antaño se había esfumado. Su madre ya no estaba, su padre se había alejado y él, aunque no se encontraba solo, se sentía aislado.

"Shinji, tu comida se está enfriando…"

Golpearon la puerta de su habitación, siendo la única manera en la que el adolescente pudiera prestar atención al mundo exterior que lo rodeaba.

"No tengo hambre", dijo Shinji.

En el exterior de esa habitación, una voluptuosa mujer esperaba en frustración, cualquiera se podía haber dado cuenta de reparar atención en ella. Misato, quien mordía su labio inferior, sabía que era inútil insistir más. Ese muchacho pasaría hambre esta noche y ni ella, ni el mismísimo Diablo lo convencerían de alimentarse para evitar aquello.

"Si cambias de opinión, dejaré tu parte en el refrigerador para que puedas calentar más tarde"

Decir que ella había preparado la cena era una total mentira, lo único que había hecho era comprar una de esas sopas de fideos instantáneas que se conseguían en el supermercado. Esa era su rutina después del trabajo duro en que dedicaba todos sus días: monitoreando constantemente el límite entre los mundos, resguardando todos los archivos sobre el proyecto Adam y que la perdone Dios si algún día caían en manos de los implicados, el constante examen de la evolución del proyecto Eva.

"No sé por qué te molestas con ese idiota", una chica de cabello anaranjado exclamó con mala actitud, viendo con fastidio e incomodando a toda persona que estuviera cerca, como a Misato. "Si no quiere comer pues que no coma, por mi puede morirse de hambre"

"A los amigos no se les desea el mal…", Misato suspiró mientras guardaba la parte de Shinji en el refrigerador, tal como había dicho antes.

"Quién dijo que era amigo de ese idiota, es solo un inútil…"

¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan odiosa? Misato se preguntaba. Asuka, el nombre de la chica, era la típica bully que menospreciaba todo y a todos. El fin del mundo ocurriría antes de que esa chica fuese amable con la gente de su alrededor. Y por cómo estaban las cosas, el final del mundo llegaría primero.

Misato solo deseaba salir corriendo del apartamento y abandonar todo, después de todo ella no deseó estar ahí desde un inicio. Misato fue obligada a llevar una farsa y mostrarla ante la sociedad, ella dirigía el hogar más disfuncional de Tokio, donde los chicos que estaban a su cargo tenían más de un problema y, peor aún, eran adolescentes. De ninguna manera estaba preparada para ello, no estaba preparada para ser una madre.

* * *

 _ **22:45 Hrs.**_

Mie estaba al frente de la habitación de su hijo, tocaba su marco con la palma de su mano mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas, aun sin creer que luego de meses esa habitación ya no albergaba la soledad ni tristes recuerdos. Pero era un hecho, Takato dormía en su cuarto, recostado en su cama y arropado por sus sábanas.

"Ha sido un largo día querida", Takehiro, su esposo, apareció detrás de ella y sujeto sus dos hombros. "Él finalmente está en casa, durmiendo tras esa puerta. Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees?"

Mie volteó hacia su marido, observando su rostro y admitiendo con pena. "Solo temo que si yo voy a dormir y despierto a la mañana siguiente, encuentre esa habitación vacía… que tal si todo esto es apenas un sueño"

"No, nada de eso", Takehiro respondió con convicción. "Takato está con nosotros y así seguirá, mañana por la mañana el estará detrás de esa puerta. Tal vez, ni queriendo despertar"

La imagen de Takato pidiendo cinco minutos más cada mañana evoco una sonrisa en ambos, recordando que su hijo nunca fue adepto a madrugar. De hecho, parecía tener un problema con eso. Tanto así era que siempre recibían llamadas por parte del colegio sobre su constante impuntualidad. Ya sabiendo que era su último año de preparatoria, ya era momento de cambiar ese mal hábito, aunque no por los siguientes días. Después de todo, su hijo pronto iría a la universidad.

"Habrá que agradecer al señor Ichijouji", Mie murmuró.

"Si, lo llamaré en la mañana para agradecerle…"

Ambos se retiraron, esa noche dormirían tranquilos después de mucho tiempo. Muy diferente a la noche tormentosa de su primogénito.

* * *

 _ **27/05/2018. 03:00 Hrs**_

Hace unos días, un humano se sublevó ante la voluntad de dos Dioses, seres cuyos poderes eran incomprensibles y cuya naturaleza representaba un cierto aspecto de la realidad. Eran Thanatos, señor de la muerte silenciosa, e Hypnos, señor del sueño y la memoria. Eran aquellos que llevaron caos al Mundo Digital y los cuales pensaban anexarlo a sus propios dominios.

El que compete describir ahora es el reino de los sueños, una dimensión metafísica sensible a los deseos de los seres vivientes del cosmos, sean humanos, Digimon o cualquier otra raza. Gobernado por Hypnos y sus hijos, habitado por criaturas míticas que se han relegado siempre a las fantasías de la humanidad: duendes, enanos, elfos y sirenas. Pero, tras la muerte de los Dioses, la dimensión debió ser sustentada por un único ser en toda la creación. Este, por cuestiones del destino, fue Matsuda Takato, el soñador y, como tal, capaz de caminar sobre la superficie del reino de los sueños cuando su cuerpo mortal reposaba en el mundo material.

El lugar era un paraíso, un lugar donde las cascadas de agua eran cristalinas y las cuales caían de doradas estatuas y edificaciones de cristal, construidas sobre planicies de flores y rodeadas de bosques encantados donde las hadas se ocultan. En el interior de uno de estos bosques, hubo un claro donde yacía un estanque calmo y tranquilo, iluminado. Ahí estaba el soñador sentado en la orilla, vestido solo por una túnica de seda fina que las mismas criaturas del bosque habían sido amables en confeccionar.

Sus ojos carmesí observaban al interior de los arboles con una seriedad poco natural en su rostro. Algo oscuro y tenebroso había invadido aquel reino y se dirigía hacia él, se movía como una sombra que devoraba todo lo que encontraba con vida. Algo que generaba una opresión tal que solo podría comparársele al mal personificado que tanto han temido encontrar los seres humanos del otro lado, al final de su vida.

"Muéstrate", el soñador le exigió.

Entonces vio la sombra de un gran dragón y más adelante algo que lo dejó desconcertado. Tenía aspecto humano, la forma de un humano de hermoso cuerpo y expresión andrógina. Tenía seis pares de alas negras que lo elevaban del suelo, cabello gris como la ceniza y ojos en cuyas pupilas observaba un rojo igual o más intenso que el suyo. Reparando en este último detalle, parecía que si se observaban por mucho tiempo, cualquier ser podría caer en un abismo infinito y no regresar nunca.

"Padre", dijo con hipnotizante voz. "He esperado tanto por este momento, pero al final te he encontrado y ahora nada me impedirá alejarme, ya nunca más".

"¿Quién eres?", el soñador preguntó confundido.

Sentía apego y maravilla por el ser que tenía al frente pero pronto esa admiración se convirtió en un miedo profundo, justo cuando el rostro de la criatura se contrajo en una expresión de furia y odio.

"Ya veo, ya no me recuerdas padre. Son esos asquerosos seres que te han alejado de mí, tu Hijo. Yo, quien fui tu creación, olvidado…", su furia misma corroía el estanque, la vegetación y los árboles, trayendo la muerte como una enfermedad. "Esos asquerosos gusanos: Lucemon, Beelzebumon, GranDracmon, Yggdrasil, Ruki, Jenrya, Mie, Takehiro, Lilithmon, Takeru. Fueron todos ellos los que me alejaron de ti. Ya me las pagarán"

"Tu", el soñador exclamó, empuñando una lanza dorada que se materializó en su mano. "No te atrevas si quiera a… "

Pero, aun estando en su dominio adquirido, el soñador no alcanzo a captar el movimiento del tenebroso _ángel_ , quien sujetó la lanza dorada apartándola con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba su rostro.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Padre. Sabrás al final quien soy y luego estaremos juntos, no importa si tengo que destruir a todos los mundos para lograrlo"

En sus ojos, el soñador observó los abismos infinitos de la muerte, de criaturas infernales cuya visión causa la locura y cuyos poderes eran capaces de arrasar con civilizaciones enteras, del inevitable final que es destinado para todos aquellos ingenuos que se enfrentan a la omnipotencia amoral e indiferente del cosmos. Ese ángel mostró el futuro tan aterrador que tenía preparado, tan aterrador que no se pudo evitar un grito de horror ante el miedo y la desesperación.

Takato despertó en su cuarto, levantándose de golpe y descubriendo que su frente y espalda estaban sudadas.

"Takato-sama, ¿Esta bien?", Dorumon dijo preocupado. El Digimon había subido y entrado por la ventana, por su puesto esta había estado abierta.

"Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño…"

En el escritorio del cuarto, donde se podía ver el D-Ark sobre la superficie, había un reloj de mesa que mostraba las 3:00 AM. Esa hora misteriosa que era bañada en la superstición de la cultura occidental, la hora del Demonio, y aunque Takato no fuera supersticioso, si sintió al Diablo más cerca en ese instante. A pesar de que intentó dormir después de ello, esa noche no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _ **10:00 Hrs.**_

Como sus padres lo habían supuesto, Takato no saldría de su cuarto temprano, de hecho por lo pronto no saldría en absoluto de su cuarto o la casa. No había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior y su mente ahora estaba saturada con tantas preguntas, algunas de ellas más recientes que otras. Para él era menester responderlas o por lo menos tender indicios de las respuestas y para ello había convocado a un invitado especial a esa hora de la mañana. Sus padres ahora mismo estarían ocupados atendiendo la panadería, de modo que la conversación quedaría confinada en las cuatro paredes que encerraban la habitación de Takato Matsuda.

"Te ves terrible…", murmuró el invitado, quien resultaba ser Impmon, la forma Novata de uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes.

"Gracias Impmon, siempre tan halagador…", el humano respondió con sarcasmo para luego dar un largo bostezo.

"Verdad", dijo a su vez sonriente.

"Takato-sama tuvo una mala noche de sueño…", Dorumon comentaba mientras tanto. "Tal vez deberías seguir durmiendo"

"Estoy de acuerdo, Takato… mira, esto no tiene caso en este momento. Por qué mejor no duermes un poco y luego tenemos la conversación…"

"No, tiene que ser ahora. Recuerda que él no esperara porque simplemente yo esté cansado"

Impmon y Dorumon bajaron la cabeza, reconociendo que Takato tenía razón. Lucemon podría, en cualquier momento, ordenar a la infinidad de sus hordas invadir el Mundo Humano. Habría que estar preparados, o al menos eso era lo que los dos Digimon se imaginaban que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

"Hay un solo lugar donde yo puedo buscar las respuestas que necesito. En el corazón del Área Oscura, donde el Rey de los Vampiros se oculta…"

"¡Estás loco!", Impmon dijo sobresaltado. "De ninguna manera dejaré que si quiera te acerques a ese lugar, y mucho menos estés cerca de ese monstruo".

"¿GranDracmon? ¿Hablas de ese Digimon?", Dorumon, por su parte, preguntó incrédulo.

En el Mundo Digital, el señor de los vampiros era una leyenda, una bestia de tal poder y encanto que se decía que con tan solo su voz era capaz de corromper los corazones de los ángeles más puros. No en balde, era famosa la historia de la caída del Lucemon mitológico, quien en tiempos antiguos tuvo una conversación con el corrupto ser.

"No tienen de que preocuparse. Él y yo ya nos conocíamos".

Dorumon e Impmon se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. ¿En qué endemoniados problemas se había metido este muchacho?

 ** _Continuará._**


	5. Muerte

_**Digimon Memories**_

* * *

 _No soy dueño intelectual de estos personajes, en su mayoría pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo_

* * *

 ** _5\. Muerte._**

 _Era el salón principal de un gran castillo medieval lúgubre y rocoso, en el cual se alzaban imponentes grandes columnas de mármol que se vislumbraban en filas, las cuales dirigían al Trono mismo. Sin embargo, ahí no se sentaba un rey cualquiera, de aquellos cuyos días en este mundo ya se encontraban contados incluso desde su nacimiento. No, este ser era algo muy distinto a todo lo que se había visto antes. Tampoco el Trono era algo común de verse pues no se trataba del simple sillón adornado con joyas preciosas y cuyo principal armazón fuese de oro, era algo más rustico y parecía ser más que nada una mesa de sacrificios con gravados acerca de profecías malditas y mensajes capaces de ocasionar locura._

 _Sobre ella, un titánico monstruo inmortal reposaba sus cuatro patas con prominentes garras. Se erguía un torso antropomorfo cubierto por escamas azules y rojas que recordaban a los murciélagos. Con una mano sujetaba una copa de vino roja mientras con la otra indicaba a un niño que se acercara, deseoso de observarlo más de cerca incluso si su rostro estuviese tapado por un antifaz._

 _El niño, que se encontraba alejado en el corredor, se acercó temeroso y con mucha lentitud. Sintiendo incomodidad ante la animosa atención de la cual era sujeto, el demonio no pensaba quitarle la vista de encima._

 _"¿Quién eres niño? ¿Cómo llegaste a mis dominios?", el monstruo preguntó con su poderosa voz hipnotizante._

 _Una hermosa voz que exudaba un encanto sobrenatural, habido de la conversación y que ningún ser sobre la faz de la Tierra, ni sobre la faz del Universo, se podría resistir a responder._

 _Él lo sabía y aunque tomara su tiempo, sabía que el niño finalmente cedería a la tentación._

 _"Takato... Takato Matsuda", y respondió, temeroso y avergonzado, con un color rojo vivo presente en sus mejillas._

 _"Oh... lo siento, mi señor", el demonio exclamó con genuina sorpresa, "No esperaba su visita, por lo menos aún no. ¿Y dónde están mis modales?... Mi nombre es GranDracmon, el maestro de este castillo"_

 _El niño, confundido, observaba inmóvil como aquel mítico monstruo hacía una reverencia como si de un caballero se tratase y debiera dar cuentas a un príncipe de tierras lejanas. Solo en su mente quedaba el nombre de GranDracmon, un sustantivo poderoso y enigmático, aquel ser cuya voz le recordaba a su padre o algún otro personaje de admiración. Tan solo el temor le impedía entregarse por completo al abismo._

 _"He esperado tu llegada... incluso desde antes del amanecer del cosmos"_

* * *

Impmon y Dorumon se detuvieron unos cuantos pasos más adelante, justo cuando notaron que su tercer integrante se había quedado atrás. Voltearon para ver a Takato Matsuda apretar la camisa que cubría justo su corazón y mirar al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

"Es él", dijo. "Él sabe que muy pronto iré a verlo... a ese demonio no hay nada que se le escape".

Impmon frunció el ceño pues sabía muy bien a quien se estaba refiriendo, Dorumon se mostraba más preocupado que cualquier otra cosa y lamentaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada en ese instante. El humano enfrentaba una batalla personal en la cual ninguno de ellos podía interferir, una en la que el alma era el premio máximo para aquel habitante escapado del Infierno.

"Debemos dar marcha atrás", Impmon recomendó con seriedad.

"No podemos", Takato replicó. "Siento que el tiempo que nos queda se acerca a su fin, puedo verlo Impmon...", su mirada se quedó fija en el horizonte. "La tormenta de fuego que caerá, criaturas aterradoras cuyo dominio sobre las Tinieblas van más allá de la capacidad de los Reyes Demonio, el sufrimiento, la hambruna, la muerte..."

"Takato..."

"No tienes idea de que es despertar con esas visiones todos los días, Impmon... ", el chico interrumpió al avatar de la Gula. "No puedo permitir que eso pase.."

"Takato-sama", Dorumon se le acercó. "¿No se le está haciendo tarde?"

El aludido dejó la conversación acerca de la premonición para revisar el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Se sobresaltó al descubrir que el Digimon peludo tenía razón, le quedaba menos de diez minutos.

"¡Mierda!", exclamó.

¿Por qué nunca podía llegar a tiempo a algo?

Takato, con ese último pensamiento, empezó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitiesen. Los dos Digimon quedaron atrás y demorarían algún tiempo en alcanzarlo. Después de todo, las capacidades del Tamer ya no eran las mismas que solía tener cuando era un simple humano.

 ** _28/05/2018._ Shinjuku, Japón. 16:45 Hrs.**

Había una gran multitud de personas quienes eran familiares cercanos, lejanos y amigos de estos los que se encontraban ese día. Todos ellos vestían trajes de color negro y llevaban paraguas del mismo color, ya extendidas, debido a las gotas de lluvia que caían de lo alto. Estaban alrededor de una tumba y un sarcófago de madera que llevaba a un difunto, una mujer, a punto de ser enterrada. Quienes se encontraban más cerca era un par de monjes dando sus rezos finales, el esposo y varios de sus hijos.

Uno de estos, de cabello azul, llevaba enmarcada la foto de ella, lo que representaba en sus mejores días. Su hermana menor lloraba y se aferraba al abrigo de su padre mientras este mantenía la compostura, mostrando fortaleza y evitando que la desgarradora tristeza lo abrumara en ese preciso instante. Los otros hermanos luchaban con el hecho de que su amada madre ya no iba a estar más con ellos, los mayores en especial sintieron una culpa terrible pues ya hacía mucho que no la visitaban debido a sus trabajos y vidas personales.

Los invitados, quienes los rodeaban unos cuantos pasos atrás, se limitaron a observar solamente en tanto se terminara la ceremonia.

Takato había ido ese día junto a su madre, quien se sujetaba del brazo del muchacho y se tapaba su boca con su mano, callando cualquier quejido o murmullo que pudiese salir de manera involuntaria.

Para su hijo, aquella imagen de su madre dolida por la perdida de una amiga cercana le dolía mucho. Se preguntaba que hubiera podido pasar si hubiese logrado llegar aunque sea unos minutos antes. ¿Hubiera podido evitar la tragedia?

 _"Tal vez... tal vez, hubiera podido haber hecho algo",_ pensó con los puños apretados, sintiendo una gran culpa por el hecho.

Takato ahora no podía hacer nada más que observar, observar como su mejor amigo afrontaba la perdida que le destrozaba. Le había fallado, de nada sirvió tener todos esos poderes sobrenaturales. Toda la situación abría una herida reciente, surgida de su incapacidad de proteger a quienes más amaba, la cual había sido su pelea final contra Hypnos en la que había perdido a Guilmon. En ese momento, había sentido lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

La pregunta que quedaba ahora era. ¿Cómo lo confrontaría?

* * *

Ruki Makino se aproximó a Mie Matsuda una vez hubiese terminado la ceremonia, para entonces ya las personas comenzaban a dispersarse.

"Buenas tardes, señora Matsuda", la pelirroja la saludó con cortesía.

"Buenas tardes a ti querida", respondió ella con una débil sonrisa. "Según me contó tu madre, pronto irás a una universidad en el extranjero. No me imagino el orgullo que debe estar sintiendo ella y tu abuela".

"Aun falta un año para eso, aun no se termina mi año escolar", Ruki murmuró apenada. "No es la gran cosa tampoco".

"¡Nada de eso! Yo ya quisiera que Takato tuviese esa oportunidad".

Ruki rió internamente pero pronto notó como la mirada de Mie se perdía, buscando un punto en particular, y como sujetaba sus manos. Era algo obvio, se encontraba preocupada.

"¿Cómo está Takato?", preguntó. Ruki no había sabido nada de él desde la invasión de BelialVamdemon.

"Ha sido una fortuna tenerlo aquí otra vez, sano y salvo", la chica coincidió con la madre. "Aun así... siento algo muy diferente en él, ya no es el mismo".

Ruki asintió. _"Es verdad, ya no es la misma persona... algo pasó dentro del DigiMundo, algo que pudo haberlo cambiado"._

"Yo y mi esposo siempre hemos estado ahí para él, aconsejándolo y ayudándolo hasta donde nos sea posible hacerlo. Pero ahora parece estar en un lugar que esta fuera de nuestro alcance, temo no poder hacer nada y perderle de nuevo", Mie decía lo que sentía mientras miraba a su hijo acercarse a Jenrya Lee y su familia, imaginando que expresaba sus condolencias.

Pero ella lo sabía, algo más aquejaba a su hijo desde que había regresado de ese otro mundo, algo que prefería mantener en secreto y que sin dudas tenía que ver con su desaparición.

"El siempre nos va a necesitar", Ruki dijo de repente, tomando una de sus manos en expresión de confort. "Y cuando sea necesario, estaremos apoyándolo. Aunque el cabeza dura no quiera".

* * *

"Jen. ¿Podemos hablar?", Takato preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Ya se que es lo que tienes en mente", su amigo respondió secamente, hablando de espaldas hasta el momento. Una expresión que Takato interpretó como un enfado profundo hacia su persona. "... pero tranquilo, se que esto no es tu culpa"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo que escuchaste", volvió a responder secamente pero esta vez mirando a su amigo a los ojos. "Quiero que sepas esto, no me importa lo que hubo sucedido en el Mundo Digital que haya provocado todo esto, no me importa si tu estuviste involucrado en esos sucesos. Eres mi amigo, se quién eres y eso me da la tranquilidad de saber que hiciste todo lo posible. A pesar de todo, salvamos muchas vida, ¿no?"

Jenrya estaba haciendo una fuerza monumental para no quebrarse ahí en ese momento, por el simple hecho de que su amigo se había quebrado delante de él.

Takato yacía sentado en el suelo y ocultaba su rostro con sus dos manos, y aun así Jenrya escuchaba los bajos sollozos y era capaz de ver las lágrimas que se escapaban.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa", dijo seguro mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba en sus brazos temblorosos. _"Puedes calmarte, no estoy enfadado contigo, jamás lo estaría_ ".

"Pude haber hecho algo más", el pelicastaño protestó por lo bajo.

"No había forma de saberlo", Jen respondió dolorosamente, sintiendo como aquellas palabras dichas por él lo desgarraban pero resistiendo. "Solo queda ir hacia adelante"

* * *

A la distancia, lejos de la mirada pública y ocultos entre los árboles, los entes del otro mundo observaban el panorama y todo lo que ocurría en él. Que más quisieran que estar al lado de sus amigos humanos y ayudarlos a pasar esta etapa de dolor pero con lo ocurrido en los últimos días no era muy conveniente que un Digimon apareciese campante a plena luz del día.

Renamon se apoyaba sobre una rama agazapada y cerca de ella Terriermon se colgaba usando sus largas y extensibles orejas.

"Lee-kun es la persona más madura que he visto", el zorro humanoide murmuró con un toque de orgullo en su voz. "Es impresionante su actitud ante esta situación tan complicada".

"Jen siempre puso la razón antes que todo", Terriermon decía mientras se columpiaba. "Es su mayor virtud pero..."

"¿También su mayor defecto?", Renamon complementó.

Terriermon solo se limitó a asentir.

"Esto no ha terminado, ellos no descansarán hasta haber arrasado con todo en este mundo", Impmon comentó metros más abajo, sobre el nivel del suelo y apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol.

"Nunca entendí todo este asunto sobre los Reyes Demonio", Terriermon cuestionó. "¿Por qué rayos se muestran a sí mismos hasta ahora?¿Y tienen que ser tan hijos de puta y enviar a su maldito ejército a hacer estragos?"

"Según las leyendas, ellos son el origen del mal en nuestro mundo. La fuerza oscura que debió nacer para contraponerse a la Luz que traían las Bestias Sagradas", Renamon respondió mostrando su conjetura. "Pero cuando esos Dioses vinieron y destruyeron a Qinlongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon... el equilibrio se rompió y estos eventos fueron consecuencia de ello"

"Pero... ¿Por qué están detrás de Takato?", Terriermon preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Renamon simplemente negó, ella no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Tal vez buscan extinguir su luz".

Los Digimon presentes voltearon al origen de la voz, Dorumon, quien yacía unas ramas más arriba del árbol que todos habían elegido para descansar ese día.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?", Renamon preguntó.

"Mi señor me explicó alguna vez que había algo muy especial con Takato-sama, que era poseedor de un resplandor codiciado por muchos. Por eso fui encomendado a su protección".

"Esto es algo confuso", Terriermon concluyó, idea final que muchos compartían ahí.

Sin embargo, ellos estarían preparados para el siguiente ataque. Los enemigos que se ocultan a las sombras siempre se encontrarían al acecho.

* * *

 **17:50 Hrs.**

Shinji Ikari había salido hace un rato de su escuela, caminando hacia su apartamento decidió prudente detenerse a descansar en un parque cercano. Divisó un kiosco y se sentó debajo de una sombrilla con el objetivo de cubrirse de la lluvia que acabó poco después. Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tuviese libre antes de que NERV volviera a necesitarle y sumergirle en una guerra con criaturas de poderes incomprensibles que pertenecen a otro mundo.

La última vez no debió haber salido con vida pero el terrible destino fue cambiado por lo que el describió como un ángel, un ser radiante y hermoso que despejó el mal. Lo cierto era que se trataba de un ciudadano japonés que se encontraba desaparecido hace ya algunos meses, su nombre era Takato si más bien no recordaba, se había enterado de ello por medio de las noticias televisivas.

 _"Takato... ¿Tu eres el ángel que tanto he buscado?"_

El atardecer daba el paso hacia la noche y mientras la luz descendía, un gato negro salió entre los arbustos de forma peculiar, caminaba en dos patas. Shinji captó su presencia e inmóvil observó como los penetrantes ojos amarillos del felino se aproximaban.

"Hola, viejo amigo", dijo para su sorpresa. "¿Te encuentras listo para divertirnos?"

"¿Te conozco?", Shinji le preguntó confundido.

"Por supuesto que sí, no seas tonto. Lo que pasa es que parte de tu consciencia ahora se encuentra suprimida", BlackTailmon dió un salto elegante y cayó sentado, justo al lado del humano. "Pueda que no lo recuerdes ahora, pero tu y yo nos quedamos de ver en este lugar justo a esta hora"

"Lo siento.. pero yo vine aquí a estar solo, no estaba esperando a nadie", Shinji espetó.

"Pueda que sea muy tu estilo pero tus movimientos siempre tienen un propósito, créeme que no existe la casualidad en este encuentro. Y yo no me reúno con cualquier pobre diablo con síntomas de depresión clínica. Como te he dicho antes, tu y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo".

 _"Veo que no podré hacer que se marche",_ Shinji pensó resignado, _"y dice que me conoce... ¿entonces somos amigos?"._

"Compañeros de trabajo en realidad, aunque siempre disfruté de tu presencia tanto como la de los demás", BlackTailmon parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, como si de hechicería se tratase. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Una imagen de Takato se vino a la cabeza de Shinji y su solo recuerdo del reportaje, y posteriormente de la batalla contra BelialVamdemon, causó un rubor en sus mejillas.

 _"En un ángel"._

"Puedo verlo, tengo una buena intuición para eso", el Digimon dijo sonriente. "Él es la causa de nuestra reunión esta noche".

Detrás de ellos, una sombra mucho más negra se materializaba, se alzaba detrás del kiosco y adoptaba la silueta de un caballero oscuro que portaba una capa azulada, un gran escudo y una enorme lanza.

* * *

 **23:15 Hrs.**

En el exterior de la residencia Matsuda, se podía ver como alguien saltaba de la ventana del segundo piso y caía de pie sin sufrir daño alguno o hacer ruido alguno. Era Takato, quien se aseguró que sus padres se encontrasen dormidos para poder hacer su movimiento. Había salido con su pijama, una camisa y un pantalón holgados de color blanco, su D-Ark y una que otra carta que pudiera usar. Mas adelante, Impmon lo estaría esperando aburrido.

"Tardaste mucho", dijo este.

"Lo siento, mis padres se quedaron hasta tarde", Takato respondió. "¿Estás listo?"

"¿Y tú?".

El tamer simplemente se limitó a asentir. A continuación sacó su D-Ark de un bolsillo y un carta que nunca se había visto antes. Resultaba ser una invención suya reciente, inspirada por sus anteriores viajes al DigiMundo. Luego, deslizó la carta por la ranura de su dispositivo digital y observó como la pantalla de este se iluminaba.

Impmon miró impresionado los sucesos. _"Está abriendo una puerta"._

Y nada menos que una puerta que lo llevaba directo al Área Oscura.

* * *

 ** _Área Oscura, Mundo Digital._**

¡Abandonad toda esperanza, aquellos que cruzan esta puerta! Era la cita de Dante Aligheri, el escritor de la obra de la Divina Comedia, que usaba para describir el Infierno. Un lugar donde la muerte reinaba a sus anchas y donde la luz se mostró inexistente, donde ni el creador se atrevía a mirar. El Área Oscura nació en inspiración a esa antigua leyenda y como tal cumplió la misma función del Infierno, ser un mundo donde se condenaba a los Digimon más peligrosos a pasar la eternidad encerrados. Las raíces de Yggdrasil no penetraban tan profundo, siendo su punto ciego, el único lugar donde no llegaba su luz y control.

El cielo gris, los árboles negros deshojados, el mar sin color mostraban la alegoría perfecta a la muerte. En pocas palabras, el Área Oscura era un mundo sin vida. Y, aun así, el Rey Demonio sentía un sentimiento de nostalgia antiquísimo. Después de todo se trataba de su morada milenial.

Beelzebumon, avatar de la Gula, se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría pasado antes de que hubiese sido liberado. Qué tipo era en ese momento, qué monstruo se había visto obligado a ser para sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

"Es inquietante estar en este sitio", dijo a su acompañante, más pequeño que él.

"Tenía la esperanza que aparecer en el castillo de GranDracmon al instante", Takato dijo decepcionado. "Sin embargo, debemos de estar cerca".

 _"Tiene razón, siento su presencia",_ Beelzebumon pensó mirando al horizonte. El mal ancestral se encontraba esperándolos. "Siento la conexión que tengo con ese ser, por eso se que sabe que estamos aquí".

"Lo se".

Dicho esto, ambos empezaron a caminar.

* * *

 _ **Pandemonium, Mundo Digital.**_

En la cima del mundo, Lucemon abrió los ojos después de un profunda meditación. Interrumpida no más por una intrusión a su antigua prisión que gobernó desde hace tanto tiempo ya.

 _"Extraordinario, digno de su grandeza",_ pensó inmóvil. _"¿Debería preocuparme?"._

Aun no, se dijo. Sin embargo, estaría pendiente de la situación. Las motivaciones del chico eran simples, deseaba respuestas y quién mejor para dárselas que el maestro de todos los secretos, mas este exigía un terrible precio. GranDracmon, pronto arreglaría cuentas con él.

* * *

 **Ciudadela de GranDracmon, _Área Oscura._**

Pronto llegaron a una especie de ciudadela echa de piedra, cuya principal estructura resultaba ser un templo gigantesco, un castillo gótico rodeado por un densa niebla.

"Es el lugar que estamos buscando, no hay duda alguna", Takato asintió ante esas palabras.

GranDracmon, el Rey de los Vampiros, aguardaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Su presencia era innegable, era su marca de dominación absoluta.

Caminaron a través de las edificaciones vacías y fantasmagóricas hasta llegar a su destino, tan solo un gran portón custodiado por la escultura del mismo Lucifer, incrustado en la parte superior, los separaba de su anfitrión.

"¿Por qué una ciudad? Aquí no vive nadie más, ¿cierto?", el humano cuestionó a su acompañante.

Pero, para mala fortuna de ambos, el mismo suelo comenzó a temblar con violencia. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que significaba.

"Decías", Beelzebumon reclamó molesto.

Se presentó una grieta en el suelo, liberando fuego infernal y un calor abrazador a medida que crecía y crecía. Una garra plateada emergió de repente, sujetándose de la superficie, destrozando la roca y dejando cicatriz. Luego un rugido y después dos alas demacradas de color púrpura se azomaron. Una colosal bestia, un dragón muerto, apareció de las profundidades del averno haciendo gala de su presencia.

Beelzebumon y Takato sintieron un miedo innato al verlo, coincidiendo en una cosa. _"Ese Digimon no debería existir"._

El Tamer aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

* * *

"Ya comenzó", dijo una silueta envuelta en sombras.

A su lado, un Caballero de Blanca Armadura se mostraba impaciente. Tenía su espada desenfundada y fácilmente se veía en esta las inscripciones sagradas, el código alpha-omega.

"Da la orden, es nuestra oportunidad. _Metatron_ ", inquirió.

"Aun no", asevero la silueta. "Debemos ser pacientes, GranDracmon ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y el pacto debe ser mantenido. Interferir ahora solo nos traería complicaciones innecesarias".

El Caballero asintió a regañadientes, era un insulto hacer tratos con seres del mundo de las Tinieblas. _Metatron,_ como lo llamaban, presintió eso en él y lo entendía. Hacer un trato con GranDracmon era algo detestable pero debía recordar que todo servía a un propósito mayor.

 _"Sea su voluntad"._

* * *

 _"DexDoruGhoramon. Digimon no muerto. Core Depredador. Nivel Mega",_ Takato contempló a una leyenda, el guardia del castillo del Demonio.

"Fuera de nuestro camino", Beelzebumon amenazó con sus armas, sus escopetas Berenjena, al dragón que no retrocedió.

Normalmente, los Digimon huían de los Reyes Demonio mas este sujeto era algo distinto en completitud. DexDoruGhoramon fue una bestia diseñada para no sentir temor, para ser el máximo verdugo de quien estuviera en su camino.

 _"Rayos",_ pensó tragando saliva. _"Por eso no quería venir a este lugar"._

El dragón se abalanzó y el Señor de la Gula lo esquivo de un salto. DexDoruGhoramon estrelló su puño contra el duro y rocoso suelo, fragmentando y rompiendo, fallando su ataque. Apenas reaccionó cuando ya estaba siendo golpeado por múltiples proyectiles que atravesaban el aire frío con una velocidad superior a la del sonido.

"¡ _Armas de Doble Impacto!"_

Sin embargo, la técnica de Beelzebumon no lograba penetrar la dura coraza de su piel, impidiendo que un daño mayor se realizara al de unos simples golpes con una pequeña pelota de beisbol.

Una risa gutural y distorcionada se escuchaba de la boca de la enorme bestia, haciendo evidencia en la inutilidad del esfuerzo de su adversario. DexDoruGhoramon batió sus alas y emprendió vuelo. Beelzebumon se hallaba en una posición elevada, en la parte superior de una catedral de piedra que se encontraba en las cercanías. Takato observaba desde una distancia prudente, lejos de los efectos colaterales del combate.

 _"No puedo ayudarlo, al menos no en este mundo",_ el Tamer pensó nervioso. No se imaginaba que GranDracmon tuviera _esa_ sorpresa escondida aguardándolos. _"Si tan solo pudiera usar mis poderes en el Área Oscura"._

Sin embargo, esa había sido la razón por la cual había elegido a Beelzebumon para ser su acompañante. Un Rey Demonio, por derecho, tenía a su disposición todos los recursos del mundo oscuro para su beneficio. Eso significaba que no debería haber muchos problemas durante su travesía. Esperaba poder tener razón.

" _Este monstruo es muy resistente, si quiero terminar esto pronto tendré que usar todo lo que tengo",_ Beelzebumon esquivaba una llamarada negra que se dirigía hacia el, para luego correr a toda velocidad por el suelo y dar un salto prominente, con uno de sus pies hacia arriba para impactar al maligno dragón. DexDoruGhoramon retrocedió debido a ello, cayendo como resultado. A pesar de ello no sería suficiente para acabarlo. _"Existe el riesgo de llamar la atención de los otros, pero no tengo otra opción"._

"Espero que estes preparado, malnacido", Beelzebumon exclamó.

Fue cubierto por un resplandor de color amarillo que emergió de su interior y con la marca de su signo en el cielo, una tormenta de nubes negras y relámpagos azules se arremolinó. Pero DexDoruGhoramon no se mostró intimidado y se avalanzó contra el Rey Demonio.

Ninguno de los combatientes lo notó pero del gran palacio emergió una luz rojiza y profana. La luz roja salió como una flecha que dio en la espalda del Dragón No Muerto causando un gran estruendo. El espacio se bañó del resplandor cegador que abrumó a Beelzebumon y Takato. Al momento que cedió ambos vieron que DexDoruGhoramon ya no estaba.

"¿Qué sucedió?", el avatar de la Gula dijo.

"Creo que nos permitieron el paso", Takato respondió, pronto llegando a su lado. "Observa".

Beelzebumon miró en la dirección que el humano había apuntado. Al final del recorrido, las puertas del palacio custodiado por Satanás estaban abiertas de par en par.

* * *

GranDracmon suspiró, el momento había llegado.

"Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que los vi a ambos", sonriente recibió a Takato y a Beelzebumon. "Lamento el alboroto pero me pareció bueno que mi nuevo guardía hiciera algo de ejercicio".

"¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?", Beelzebumon preguntó molesto.

"Esa cosa", mencionó divertido, "es la recopilación de un antiguo experimento llevado a cabo por el mismo Yggdrasil. Como sabrán, la computadora Host se ha permitido desde siempre el hecho de experimentar con nosotros, las formas de vida digitales".

"Eso nunca debió haber existido", el señor demonio replicaba. "Ese monstruo es..."

"¿Profano?", completó GranDracmon con suficiencia en su voz. "Eso es lo mismo que han dicho de nosotros, ¿no es así?... Te escuchas igual a esos inquisidores y a esos falsos dioses, mi querido hijo. No sabes el sentimiento de decepción que me surge de mi al escuchar esas palabras. Yo cree Demonios libres de toda atadura, no tirános supersticiosos", Beelzebumon se encogia a medida que la voz del Rey de los Vampiros se tornaba amenazadora e iracunda. "Tal vez debía haber permitido que fueras devorado por DexDoruGhoramon y eliminado tu existencia insignificante de este cosmos indiferente".

"¡Ya basta!", Takato exclamó.

El lugar no había cambiado desde su última visita, hace tantos años. Ante el se alzaban las mismas columnas de piedra que se extendían hasta el trono de GranDracmon con las mismas imágenes oscuras talladas en las paredes que lo miraban. En ese entonces se había sentido intimidado y el Rey del castillo se tornó paternal para calmar su ansiedad. Ahora no sentía temor alguno, venía por las respuestas y por Dios mismo las tendría.

"Lo siento mi señor, pero usted no está en condiciones de exigir nada", GranDracmon mencionó. "Estos no son los _dominios de Takato Matsuda,_ son mis dominios. Pero lo prometí desde la última vez que nos vimos, yo respondería a tus preguntas y por mi honor jamás rompo mis promesas".

"¿Quiénes son los Reyes Demonio? Cuéntame todo sobre ellos", Takato dijo al instante, mirando de reojo a Beelzebumon, preocupado por la reacción que tendría su amigo al final.

"Mi mayor creación, por supuesto", GranDracmon se pavoneó. "Seguro conocerás que nosotros, los Digimon, nacemos de los sueños e ideas que tienen los seres humanos, ¿verdad?"

Takato asintió, Beelzebumon también en menor medida.

'Por esa razón, debemos comprender la historia de tu mundo para comprender la historia que ocurre en mi mundo. Yo por lo menos espero que tus clases de historia no hayan sido un despropósito. Pero si eso es así, no importa ahora en absoluto. Este relato se remonta a la ascensión de una antigua religión que ha dominado el pensamiento de los países de Europa y América hasta estos días'

La respuesta no se haría en esperar. "El cristianismo", era imposible no saber de ello. Se trataba de una de las religiones más extendidas y poderosas del mundo.

GranDracmon asintió complacido a la respuesta del joven y continuó.

'El máximo vocero del cristianismo es la Iglesia Católica, cuyas creencias se basan en una dicotomía, una lucha entre dos fuerzas que son opuestas pero a la vez complementarias: el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, Dios y el Diablo. Pero te sorprenderá escuchar que el origen de esa lucha es menos celestial que política y terrenal. Me imagino que te sonará el nombre de Constantino, el Grande'

Takato asintió dudoso. "Me suena a un Emperador Romano, creo...".

'En efecto, fue el gobernante de uno de los Imperios Antiguos más grandes en la historia y a su vez obligado a enfrentar una de las mayores crisis. En su mundo, surgió una nueva secta y cuyos seguidores se empezaron a multiplicar como cucarachas, pronto fueron muchos y apoyados en sus números iniciaron una guerra en contra de los Dioses paganos que se adoraban en ese entonces. El conflicto fue tan grande que amenazaba con destruir el Imperio y en un zagas movimiento Constantino decide unificar a su pueblo en la nueva fe que parecia tener la victoria. El cristianismo se volvió en la nueva religión de Roma. '

'La poderosa religión adquirió nuevos adeptos usando varios métodos, tal vez siendo el más popular la adopción de costumbres y deidades paganas de otras culturas. Es como cuando un compañero te pide la tarea para copiarla y tan solo cambiara algunas palabras para hacerla parecer propia", estas últimas palabras desconcertaron al chico, quien para vergüenza propia descubrió desconocer esa parte de la historia humana.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", Takato preguntó.

"Quiero decir que nada en la fe católica es original. La fiesta de la navidad desciende de un antiguo ritual celebrado el honor a la deidad pagana del sol, la historia del Diluvio de Noe fue tomado de una antigua inundación descrita por Mesopotamia en sus leyendas, incluso el Diablo surgió de Mazda (Deidad maligna que aparece en el Zoroastrismo). De modo que cuando ellos buscaron ensalzar a su Dios todopoderoso sobre todos los demás, la mejor forma fue adoptar divinidades de otras culturas y ridiculizarlas, _satanizarlas:_ entonces Baal, señor de los ejércitos, se convirtió en Beelzebub, señor de las moscas. Es más, ninguno de los demonios que se conocen aparecen en la Biblia sino que, en su gran mayoría, son creados en la Edad Media.

La idea del Infierno como la conocemos también nació en el oscurantismo, con la obra de la Divina Comedia, y quizás lo más importante, nació la clasificación demoníaca"

"¿Los clasificaron?", Takato murmuró intentando asimilar toda la información.

"Así es, hubo varias jerarquías con el pasar de los siglos. La cábala judía consideró diez órdenes de demonios basados en su Árbol de la Vida mientras que Peter Biensfield, en 1589, se basó en los siete vicios capitales descritos por el papa Gregorio Magno. Para cada pecado debía existir un demonio instigador, así que: el causante de los amantes infieles y el culto a la carne y el deseo fue Asmodeo, avatar de la Lujuria; Beelzebub se le atribuyó la Gula; Mammon la avaricia; Belphegor obtuvo la pereza; Satanás era la ira encarnada; el Leviatan se quedo con la envidia; y el orgullo, el principal, fue inducido en particular por el mismo Lucifer, el ángel que se rebeló."

"¿Puedes ir al grano?", Beelzebumon inquirió irritado, deseando poder regresar ya al mundo de los humanos. No le agradaba en absoluto los recuerdos arcaicos que traía a su mente el Área Oscura.

GranDracmon lo miró con decepción ya que esperara que la historia de su origen fuera más de interés, y aun así prosiguió.

"El punto es que esas ideas quedaron arraigadas en lo más profundo de la psiquis humana. El Mundo Digital obviamente se vería influenciado ante estos sueños. Por lo tanto, si existía un poder supremo, las Bestias Sagradas, debía existir también un poder ' _maligno'_ que se les opusiera. Ese poder fui yo y en mi propósito de derrocar un antiguo sistema corrupto tuve que crear un ejército de Digimon y a sus generales".

"Los Reyes Demonio", Takato y Beelzebumon intuyeron.

" _Somos siete, al igual que esos siete vicios_ ", el avatar de la Gula pensó y toda la información comenzó a tener sentido.

"Los siete Reyes Demonio cuyos poderes y aspecto están basados en cada uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales, y tal como algunos de sus nombres están basados en los demonios que les acabo de mencionar".

"¿Qué es lo que pretenden?", Takato cuestionó al rey vampiro. "¿Cuáles son sus planes?".

"Creo ya haberte respondido esa pregunta", GranDracmon dijo. "¿No tienes alguna otra duda que necesite ser resuelta?"

El tamer frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más del asunto. Tomó la sugerencia y prosiguió con su siguiente pregunta.

"Algo me pasó mientras estuve en el Mundo Digital la última vez... ahora tengo habilidades que ningún otro ser humano tiene, de hecho, ya no siento que sea un humano nunca más. No se si me hago entender. He tenido sueños, premoniciones de cosas que pasaran. He visto dos lunas, un ángel de alas negras", el solo hecho de recordarlo, hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. "He visto monstruos gigantes que parecen estar crucificados y _muerte,_ he visto mucha muerte. ¿Por qué estoy viendo estas cosas?".

Dudo un momento, tragó saliva pero no podía callar.

"¿Qué papel tengo en esto? ¿Quién _soy acaso?"._

"Lo que pasa es que finalmente estás abriendo los ojos", GranDracmon respondió sonriente. "Cada día te acercabas a la verdad pero tu encuentro con Hypnos y Thanatos simplemente aceleró el proceso. Ahora estas listo para desvelar los misterios que representan tu existencia en este mundo. El proyecto _Adam,_ es la pieza clave de todo esto".

 _"¿El proyecto Adam?"._

"No encontrarás esa respuesta si te quedas acá pero puedo conducirte a ella. Dentro de poco te encontrarás con un mensajero que yo he enviado a buscarte, él te conducirá en el camino que he dispuesto para ti", el Rey Vampiro señaló con su mano la puerta de su palacio, la cual se abrió de par en par.

Era una indicación, Takato y el Señor Demonio debían marcharse.

Beelzebumon empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Takato lo seguiría pero no antes sin dar un último vistazo a la criatura oscura que lo había acojido hace tantos años.

"Gracias por tu tiempo"

GranDracmon asintió y dijo. "Era hora, mi estimado amigo. Después de todo _con el pasar de los evos, incluso la muerte misma puede morir. Ha llegado mi hora, mi misión ya ha sido completada"._

Takato se detuvo en esas últimas palabras, hizo un ademán con sus manos y marchó para no volver a dar marcha atrás.

* * *

"¿Qué dices de todo esto? ¿Valió la pena?", Beelzebumon le pregunta tiempo después, ya cuando ambos hubiesen salido de la ciudadela demoníaca y se hubiesen adentrado en el desierto muerto del Área Oscura.

"Si, debo admitir que quede satisfecho. Aún así es mucha información que asimilar y aún debo averiguar el plan de tus amigos".

"¡Que no son mis amigos!", el Rey Demonio gruñó molesto.

"Lo siento jejejeje", Takato respondió, sentado en la arena. "¿Tu sabes a que horas este mensajero llegará?".

Beelzebumon solo negó de brazos cruzados.

Pero no esperaron mucho cuando dos figuras aparecieron delante de ellos en un haz de luz. Vieron a un caballero de capa y armadura blancas, con el emblema del valor en su pecho, y a alguien que parecía tener la estatura de una persona común y que se encontraba envuelto en una túnica marron.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	6. Orígenes

_**Digimon Memories**_

* * *

 _No soy dueño intelectual de estos personajes, en su mayoría pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo_

* * *

 ** _6\. Orígenes._**

El Área Oscura se estremecía ante la presencia de tan poderosas figuras en estado de agitación, producto de una sintomatología continua del mismo caos en que se sumergía cuando _ellos_ se expresaban. Los Digimon que ahí habitaban solo podían inclinarse y acatar el destino que dictaban sus caprichosos dueños, los _siete_ señores del Maou.

A pesar de si mismo, a pesar de pertenecer a esa clase selecta, Beelzebumon supo lo pequeño que era ante la presencia hermana de dos de sus congéneres mayores. Ambos alterados por la cadena de acontecimientos que sucedieron a la visita al castillo de GranDracmon.

 _"Trágame tierra",_ el avatar de la Gula pensó malherido, con la vista fija en los dos emblemas malignos que aparecían en el cielo gris. Sus dueños aparecieron en forma de siluetas sinuosas que adquirieron claridad.

El demonio monstruoso que cubría su cuerpo con una túnica roja, de la cual sobresalían sus enormes cuernos blancos, sus alas negras y su penetrante mirada gris, dueña de un odio incomprensible a la existencia. **_Demon_** brillaba con luz carmesí y sin dar tiempo a ninguna explicación atacó usando una llamarada que invocó con una de sus manos.

Beelzebumon, recuperándose rápido de su anterior batalla, realizó un salto acrobático para esquivar las llamas infernales. Sacó sus escopetas y disparó directo al corazón del señor demonio. Las balas doradas que seguían una trayectoria recta se desintegraron en presencia de un campo negro que protegía el cuerpo del avatar de la Ira.

El demonio gula gruñó en respuesta y se alarmó cuando Demon desapareció de su vista aguda. Su enemigo emergería nuevamente a sus espaldas, cubierto por las sombras, y lo tomaría de su cuello para levantarlo con su brutal fuerza.

 _ **Lucemon,**_ la segunda figura que se expresaba, observó la corta batalla con ojos desapasionados. Esperaba pacientemente a que Beelzebumon fuera inmovilizado y sólo entonces decidió acercarse a su hermano mientras flotaba en el aire con suavidad celestial.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?", Demon preguntó con nula paciencia. "¿Dónde está Matsuki? ¡Dímelo, ahora!"

Aunque Beelzebumon, en aquella circunstancia, no iba a decir una sola palabra.

Lucemon, consciente, levantó la palma de su mano derecha. Demon, obedeciendo a la autoridad superior, soltó el cuello de Beelzebumon y lo dejó caer al suelo. Por supuesto, el Emperador del Área Oscura no se podía permitir destruirlo antes de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

"Responde, Beelzebumon", Lucemon añadió con voz monótona.

El interrogado reconocía el control extremo que el ángel aplicaba ahora sobre si mismo, la piel del motociclista del infierno sentía claramente la sed de sangre de Lucemon. El infierno que soportaría de provocar su ira sería de tal magnitud que, incluso, los golpes sufridos a causa de Demon serían comparables a solo el molesto piquete de un mosquito.

"Nos tendieron una emboscada", Beelzebumon habló pesadamente, "fue uno de los Caballeros Reales".

"¿No estaban extintos?", Demon preguntó recordando amargas batallas del tiempo lejano.

"Te has perdido de muchas cosas estos años, Demon", Lucemon comentó. "No esperaba que se aliaran con GranDracmon... sin embargo, he de suponer que están desesperados. Después de mi pequeña escaramuza con uno de ellos hace diez años"

* * *

 _Diez años atrás, días antes o días_ _después, un grupo de adolescentes cruzaban la puerta entre los mundos, buscando desesperados respuestas a sus plegarias. Ninguno de ellos esperaría lo que recibirían a cambio._

Eran cuatro jóvenes los que miraban con desconsuelo a cuatro gigantescas figuras, impasibles e indiferentes ante su dolor. El ave bermellón miraba con desagrado su presencia, indignado por el simple hecho de que unos _insectos_ se atrevieran a pisar lo que él consideraba territorio sagrado.

"Esto es inaudito", Setsuumon bramó por lo alto, "...unos simples humanos, pisando nuestros territorios. Esa es una ofensa que se castiga con la muerte".

Los humanos, aquellos a los cuales se refería con tal desprecio, se encontraban anonadados con tal recibimiento. Esperaban encontrar una mano amiga, una ayuda, una cobija o una orientación. Ahora, más que nunca, se sentían perdidos en la oscuridad.

"¿Cómo hicieron para llegar a este lugar?", una tortuga de dos cabezas preguntó a sus congéneres, ignorando de por si la presencia no deseada y tomándola no más como una curiosa anomalía.

"Un nuevo enemigo que atente contra nuestra soberanía sobre este mundo, tal vez", un tigre blanco respondió.

Baihumon los miraba como inquisidor, preocupado por su presencia.

"¿Quiénes les abrieron la puerta a nuestro mundo?", exigió saber. "¿Un señor demonio, acaso?"

"¡Nada de eso!", uno de los humanos dijo, dando un paso adelante. "Lo hicimos por nuestra propia cuenta y no lo habríamos hecho si no hubiéramos tenido una razón".

Las Bestias Sagradas callaron, estupefactas por el simple hecho que un ser inferior pudiera levantar su voz en su presencia. Ninguno de los Digimon se encontraban contentos por el hecho mas su silencio daba la oportunidad perfecta para que el joven explicara lo que debía. A pesar de la mala predisposición de sus antiguos aliados, era la única oportunidad que tendrían los jóvenes.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo queríamos creer, habíamos creído que las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían sido vencidas de una vez por todas. Pero no es así, todos estamos en peligro".

Los Digimon permanecieron en silencio, interesados por las palabras del joven.

"Fue hace unas semanas, pero pasaba desde antes, mi hermana Hikari estaba escuchando llamados desde el Mar de las Tinieblas. Ella lo ocultaba pero un momento ya no pudo, los llamados eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlos. Intentamos hacer todo lo que podíamos pero no fue suficiente", el chico decía entre dientes mientras contenía el llanto. "¡Ellos se la llevaron, esas monstruosidades del océano oscuro!¡No sabemos que hacer!... por favor, ayúdenos. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hermana".

Las Bestias escucharon la confesión con horror, quedando paralizados paralizados por un instante. Esto no duró mucho, sin embargo.

"Ellos la tienen, pueden blandir la como un arma contra nosotros", Baihumon dijo a sus hermanos.

"¿Acaso son ingenuos? ¿Entienden la gravedad de la situación?", Suutsemon se pronunció con voz severa. "Los ejércitos del Área Oscura tienen a Hikari Yagami, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que intenten amenazar nuestro trono nuevamente. Ustedes, niños miserables, son los responsables de poner en riesgo nuestra supremacía"

"Debemos prepararnos para una posible invasión", Ebonwumon, la tortuga del Norte, dijo. "Contactaré a nuestros seguidores por todo el Digital World, estarán pendientes ante los movimientos del enemigo".

"Debemos ir al Área Oscura de inmediato, buscar a la niña y destruirla. Les quitaremos su preciada arma", el Tigre del Oeste intervino, esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

Su solo gesto y voz provocaron nauseas en los jóvenes que desesperadamente buscaban su ayuda.

"Pero...", el chico que había levantado su voz antes dijo indignado, sin embargo se vio interrumpido.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven?!", gritó su mejor amigo, un chico de su edad y que poseía el cabello rubio. "Después de todo lo que hicimos por ustedes. Salvamos su mundo y los salvamos a ustedes..".

"¡Silencio!", Suutsemon bramó, apagando cualquier queja.

El ave bermellón estuvo a punto de desatar su ira sobre los importunados jóvenes, encendía sus alas en fallas incandescentes que se arremolinaban de forma violenta. Sin embargo, el aire se heló de repente y un relámpago azul cruzó el firmamento. Suutsemon se detuvo en seco y miró con irritación a la fuente de su interrupción, el dragón del Este que lo recibía con ojos electrificados.

Qinglongmon se mantuvo en silencio pero vio que era el momento de intervenir.

"Es verdad", dijo con voz profunda. "Ustedes hicieron hazañas, salvaron este mundo incontables veces. Cumplieron la misión que nosotros encomendamos..", hizo una pausa y prosiguió con descaro. "... pero ya no les necesitamos más. Les arrebatamos a sus preciosos Digimon, les impedimos la entrada al Mundo Digital, cortamos cualquier lazo para que ustedes vivieran sus propias vidas sin intervenir más en las nuestras. Aún así, no podían alejarse de asuntos que ya no les conciernen"

Los humanos sintieron las palabras como puñales directo al corazón, abriendo sus ojos a la horrible verdad.

"Pero...", dijo uno de ellos mas su voz murió ahogada.

"¿Pero solo los usamos?", Qinglongmon preguntó sardónicamente. "Dense cuenta, los Dioses usan a los mortales como peones todo el tiempo. Para eso fueron creados, para servirnos".

"¡No nos iremos sin recuperar a mi hermana!", el chico que habló primero exclamó con furia, sintiéndose traicionado.

"Ohhh... si lo harán. Agradezcan que los dejaremos vivir, agradezcan a nuestra infinita misericordia y considérenlo como un pago de los favores que nos hicieron. Adiós, humanos".

Los ojos del dragón brillaron, emanando una luz cegadora que cubrió todo.

* * *

Despertaron en la mitad del desierto, adoloridos, con sus prendas polvoreadas y gastadas, abandonados a su suerte. Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro se levantó y pateó la arena que estaba a sus pies y de paso cualquier roca pequeña que se atravesara en su camino. Su amigo, el chico rubio, lo paró en seco tomándole de los hombros y mirándole con sus ojos azules.

"Basta, Taichi", Yamato exclamó, "debes calmarte".

"¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!", el aludido se soltó con brusquedad. "Lo arriesgamos todo para llegar hasta acá, dejamos todo atrás. Y para qué... No sé que hacer".

"A mi tampoco me gusta lo que está pasando pero esto aun no acaba", su mejor amigo respondió seriamente. "De alguna manera vamos a rescatar a Hikari, eso te lo prometo".

Tomó algunos segundos, Taichi lloró y se derrumbó pero se repuso al final. Secó sus ojos húmedos y asintió.

Él, Yamato y sus otros dos amigos (Koushiro y Takeru) miraron el cielo y detectaron que pronto se haría de noche. Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo en buscar un refugio, una cueva que los protegiese de los vientos nocturnos. En la mañana continuarían con su búsqueda.

De esa forma encontraron un refugio y reposaron el tiempo que sus perturbadas mentes les permitieron. A la mañana siguiente reanudaron su misión, caminando a ciegas en un territorio que desconocían, esperando encontrar algún pueblo o alguna fuente de agua. Siguieron por horas hasta que la fortuna les sonrió con la visión salvadora de un pequeño poblado.

Al entrar, los Digimon que ahí habitaban los miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que un humano había pisado su mundo.

Ellos apenas podían sostenerse en pie, Taichi lo sabía, iba adelante del grupo y notaba como sus jadeos se volvían cada vez más pesados, sus músculos dolían y el hambre se acrecentaba. En un momento perdió las sensaciones y su vista se volvió borrosa. Cayó al suelo perdiendo la consciencia, no sin antes ver asomar a una pesada sombra hacia él.

* * *

Despertó después, encontrándose a si mismo en una cama suave, con un paño húmedo y mirando a un techo de madera. Estaba en una habitación sin ventanas, rodeado por un armario simple, una pequeña mesa de noche y una silla de madera, justo al lado de su cama y sobre la cual se encontraba un Tapirmon que lo miraba expectante. Supuso que había vigilado todo su ciclo de sueño.

"¿Dónde estoy?", le preguntó.

Taichi intentó levantarse, lo cual logró hacer con mucho esfuerzo de su parte y con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Tapirmon se acercó hacia él y le ayudó un poco.

"Tómalo con calma, muchacho", respondió. "Estas en la casa del señor Baromon, el shamán del pueblo. Ha esperado por mucho tiempo su regreso".

"¿Qué?", Taichi dudó. "¿Y dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué les pasó a ellos?"

"Calma, muchacho", Tapirmon repitió. "Tus amigos están en el piso de abajo, comiendo algo. Tenían mucha hambre".

El estómago del joven gruñó entonces, recordándole que también debía ingerir alimento. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el Digimon.

"Tu también debes comer algo por lo visto. Muy a pesar de que el señor Baromon haya curado tus heridas, sus poderes tienen limitaciones. Vamos", y sonriente, lo guió al comedor.

* * *

Tal como lo había dicho Tapirmon, Yamato, Takeru y Koushiro se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa rectangular. Taichi se unió a ellos y recibió algo de comer, lo cual devoró sin ninguna mesura de los presentes. Tapirmon lo miraba sorprendido del enorme apetito que tenía este muchacho, Yamato y los demás se vieron avergonzados el uno al otro por la sencilla razón de que estaban en presencia de su anfitrión. De hecho, el dueño de la morada estaba frente a Taichi, viéndolo con ojos de extrañeza.

Paso un rato pero el muchacho finalmente se dio cuenta, sintió como el color carmín invadía sus mejillas y el sudor bajaba por su frente. Engulló la comida que aun tenía entre los dientes y se disculpó con prisa.

Baromon rió gratamente al ver la escena, haciendo una ademán y restando importancia a la situación.

"No hay problema, es comprensible", dijo de forma paternal. "No han comido nada en mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?".

"Si señor", Taichi admitió con pena.

"Tomate tu tiempo para terminar, no tengo prisa alguna", dijo.

Baromon parecía ser un Digimon místico, vestía ropajes del antiguo centro América y su rostro emulaba a antiguas deidades indígenas. Además de realizar predicciones a los Digimon vecinos acerca del destino y la fortuna, era el dueño de un caserío que servía para hospedad a viajeros de tierras lejanas, y funcionaba como restaurante diurno. Era alguien bastante ocupado con tanto que hacer, menos mal tenía a Tapirmon para ayudarle y un personal que había contratado para tal fin.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que un humano fuera visto en el Digital World", Baromon dijo. "¿Ustedes ya estuvieron aquí no es así?".

"Es verdad", Taichi respondió. "Vinimos aquí para luchar con los Amos Oscuros y después para vencer a BelialVamdemon".

"¿BelialVamdemon, el Rey Demonio?", el Digimon preguntó sorprendido. "Si eso fue así, realmente estoy frente a leyendas".

"¿Leyendas?", Koushiro intervino, mostrando curiosidad por esa última palabra.

Baromon asintió con la cabeza.

"Han pasado más de un siglo desde esa batalla terrible. La leyenda dice que un grupo de Niños Elegidos por los dioses se enfrentaron contra la oscuridad y vencieron con sus poderes al rey sempiterno. Devolviendo a los dioses el estatus y trayendo paz a este mundo... "

"Aggg que horror", Yamato mencionó al instante, con un mal disimulado disgusto.

Baromon rió nuevamente, entendiendo la situación.

"Las leyendas se hacen para que suenen bonitas, la realidad muchas veces es mucho más decepcionante. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que cuando este mundo se ha encontrado en problemas, los humanos son siempre los que vuelven a poner las cosas en orden".

"Pero entonces..."

"Alguien que ha mantenido el poder por mucho tiempo se vuelve ciego, inevitablemente", Baromon respondió, adivinando a que se referían. "Yo tuve un mensaje por parte de los espíritus, un gran peligro amenazará este mundo nuevamente, será el _verdadero enemigo._ Solo la unión entre los humanos y los Digimon podrán vencerlo, y estoy totalmente convencido de ello"

Taichi le sonó familiar la conversación, ya había leído tales palabras que escuchaba ahora.

"El enemigo no tendrá forma y tendrá más que el poder suficiente para derrocar a los dioses y destruirlo todo. Nada detendrá su avance a menos que aparezca un caballero de roja armadura y alas celestiales, el cual portará la lanza invencible de la victoria. Este caballero solo nacerá cuando un humano y un Digimon conecten sus corazones y se vuelvan uno solo".

"¿Un ángel, como Seraphimon?", Takeru preguntó.

Pero Baromon rechazó la suposición.

"No es algo que se halla visto antes".

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?", Koushiro le cuestionó, cada vez más interesado.

"Aunque algunos Digimon tenemos el don de ver más allá y podemos interpretar las corrientes de probabilidad a través de la información digital, tal como tú yo cuestioné a los espíritus y les pedí una prueba de la veracidad de estos hechos. Entonces ellos me la ofrecieron, dijeron que pronto un grupo de jóvenes humanos vendrían a mi en busca de respuestas y que yo se las proporcionaría. Pero antes debía llevarlos a la montaña rocosa y devolverles algo que han perdido".

"¿Algo que hemos perdido?", Koushiro murmuró. "¿Nosotros somos la prueba?"

Baromon asintió.

"No hay dudas, todo esto pasará. Por eso los he recibido".

"¿Es verdad que puedes ayudarnos?", Taichi preguntó, percibiendo una luz de esperanza por primera vez.

"Así es".

"Entonces que estamos esperando", el chico se levantó con energía. "Tu nos puedes decir como rescatarla".

"Espera, espera", Baromon le pidió. "Necesito que primero me expliquen en que quieren que los ayude, pero no ahora. Ya es muy tarde, deben descansar".

Taichi había dormido muchas horas desde su desmayo, lo mismo sus amigos. No tuvo más opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru y Koushiro siguieron a Baromon a una montaña rocosa, en las cercanías del pueblo. Subieron la parte plana de esta mientras le explicaban al Digimon Shamán sobre la situación.

"¿En serio quieren ir a ese lugar?", les preguntó preocupado.

"Es la única forma", Taichi respondió.

"Entiendo, en hora buena vinieron conmigo. Sin lo que les otorgaré, será imposible que sobrevivan al Mundo de las Tinieblas. Aun así...", Baromon dudó. _"¿El destino quiere que ellos mueran en el Área Oscura?"._

"¿Pasa algo?".

"No es nada", dice al rato. "Solo deben entender que ese lugar es demasiado peligroso".

"Hemos enfrentado a enemigos muy peligrosos en el pasado", Takeru interviene, sonriendo con confianza. "Pero siempre con esperanza en nuestros corazones, hemos podido salir victoriosos".

"Existe una forma de ir al mar tenebroso sin la intervención de los dioses, esperaba no tener que usar ese objeto maldito nunca. Sin embargo, viendo estas circunstancias...".

Baromon se detiene un instante. Dice unas palabras en una lengua irreconocible y los muchachos ven como aparece una caja de madera en las manos del shamán. Espectantes, se acercan al Digimon para ver de que se trata. Él, con temor, abre la caja y revela lo que se encuentra en el interior. Una pequeña estatua de arcilla, un ídolo de un ser abominable. Un monstruo que tenía la cabeza de un pulpo, el cuerpo y las alas de un dragón. Se sentaba sobre un trono de piedra rudimentario y extraño, difícil de describir.

"En un tiempo remoto, los Digimon Antiguos eran y tras su partida dejaron ídolos como este. Él es Dagomon, el dios de los Profundos", mientras hablaba, los chicos miraban con horror y fascinación a la estatuilla. "Él la dejó para sus adeptos, quienes se comunican a través de los sueños. Con estos ídolos, ellos podrán visitar a su señor y provocar su regreso a este plano... Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de usarla para abrir el portal, si las profecías son ciertas podríamos estar provocando el final del Mundo Digital".

Todos tragaron saliva, la advertencia del shamán era clara. Mas no tuvieron más tiempo para pensar, una explosión se escuchó en las cercanías. El pueblo estaba siendo atacado.

"No perdamos el tiempo", Baromon exclamó. "Apresúrense, nos falta muy poco".

Taichi, Yamato, Takeru y Koushiro corrieron. Detrás de ellos una gruesa columna de humo se elevaba al cielo y junto con esta los audibles gritos de los Digimon, víctimas de la carnicería. Se tuvieron que tapar los oídos, por más que quisieran hacer algo por ayudar, no podrían.

Taichi divisó la entrada a una caverna cerca de la cima de la montaña. Cada paso los acercaba y una terrible oscuridad se avecinaba con ella.

 _"Solo un poco más, Hikari",_ pensó.

* * *

Lo que observó le trajo viejos recuerdos de sus primeras aventuras, una gran puerta de piedra y al frente de esta una mesa rocosa, la cual tenía gravada palabras del alfabeto digital, junto a imágenes en relieve de una serie de cartas. Era el mismo portal que Vamdemon había usado para aventurarse al mundo humano y así buscar al Octavo Niño.

 _"Es como esa vez"._

"Pondré la estatuilla sobre la mesa de piedra", Baromon se adelantó. "Acérquense jóvenes valerosos, abran sus manos".

Taichi y sus amigos se hicieron en medio circulo, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Baromon. Este entregó a cada uno de ellos lo que habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. Sus emblemas y los digivice.

"Siempre fueron suyos, ¿no es así?".

Cada uno de ellos asintió. Cada uno colgó su respectivo emblema en su cuello, portando con orgullo la representación física de su cualidad más preciada. Ya no importaba si había sido un regalo de las Bestias Sagradas en primer lugar.

Fue entonces que escucharon una voz burlona aproximándose.

Vieron a Tapirmon, mal herido, siendo lanzado a los pies de ellos.

"Lo siento", dijo a Baromon, rompiendo en llanto. "No pude soportarlo".

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", Taichi exclamó con furia. Eran dos los recién llegados que se reían con sorna.

"Un miserable humano se atreve a hablarnos de esa forma, ¿no es gracioso?", dijo el más pequeño, el cual parecía un ratón vestido por una armadura dorada. "Makuramon, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con estos insolentes?".

Su compañero era un mono de ojos saltones y pelaje café. "Hacer lo que nuestro señor Suutsemon nos pidió que hiciéramos en primer lugar...", luego se refirió a Taichi y sus amigos sonriendo. "Nosotros somos los Devas y sólo servimos a nuestros dioses. Suutsemon fue muy específico, dijo que los miserables humanos debían morir".

Baromon, entonces, se interpuso en ese instante.

"No importa si son Devas, ni ustedes podrán cambiar el destino de estos humanos", exclamó.

"¿Te atreves a traicionarnos? ¿A ir en contra de los deseos de nuestros Dioses?", Makuramon preguntó con molestia. "No se perdonará a ningún Digimon que se alíe con los humanos".

 _"Pido a los espíritus que me otorguen las fuerzas necesarias para defender a estos jóvenes",_ Baromon blandió su túnica verde, creando una especie de campo de fuerza que separó a los Devas de Taichi y los otros. Él mismo se encontraba en la mitad. "Es ahora o nunca", dijo. "La puerta hacia el mundo de las Tinieblas se abrirá, vayan pronto hacia ella".

"Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte", el mono exclamó. "Khumbiramon, ataca".

El ratón embistió el campo de fuerza, no pudo romperlo pero si lastimó el cuerpo de Baromon. El Digimon shamán cayó al suelo mas se levantó poco después, ya con varias heridas por supuesto.

"Baromon", Taichi gritó.

"Taichi, debemos irnos", Yamato lo retuvo con esfuerzo. "No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que hacer lo que Baromon nos pidió hacer".

"¡No podemos dejarlo!".

"¡Váyanse! ¡No podré retenerlos para siempre!".

El poder del oscuro ídolo ya había abierto el portal correcto, al otro lado se encontraba su destino final. Taichi tuvo que acceder, se tuvo que recordar que esto lo hacía por su hermana. Aunque tuviese que abandonar a un amigo a su suerte, no tenía otra opción.

"Estoy cansado de juegos", Makuramon enfureció. "Mueran todos de una vez".

Invocó una bola de cristal de su mano y la arrojó hacia Baromon.

"Vámos, Taichi", Yamato gritó y todos empezaron a correr. Baromon los miró desaparecer tras la puerta y luego miró a su compañero Tapirmon. Este último lo miraba apenado, puesto que él había revelado su ubicación bajo la acción de la tortura.

 _"No importa, gran amigo"._

Después, ambos murieron.

* * *

Koushiro fue el primero en despertar, descubrió con éxito que habían culminado su viaje. Luego de interminables semanas perdidos en el Mundo Digital, llegaron a su destino final. El Oscuro Mar de Dagomon, el Área Oscura del DigiMundo. Y a su lado, descubrió el grotesco ídolo. Lo recogió y lo guardó en una pequeña mochila de viaje que llevaba y aun conservaba.

"Koushiro, ¿eres tú?".

Su corazón se paralizó en ese instante al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, junto con pequeñas oleadas de aire provocadas por el batir de alas membranosas. Cuando lo vio, se sintió en un sueño. Tentomon había regresado a él y sin esperar ni un segundo más, lo atrajo hacia él con sus brazos. Tomó el Digimon y deseo que nunca nada los volviera a separar de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que seas tú", dijo el muchacho. "De verdad te extrañé mucho...".

"Y yo a ti, siempre esperé este día. En el que pudiera volverte a ver", Tentomon le respondió.

Duraron unos instantes abrazados y luego miraron al rededor. Sus amigos estaban con ellos, Taichi estaba con Agumon, Yamato con Gabumon y Takeru con Patamon, quien descansaba en la cabeza de este. Todos lucían felices por este cambio en los acontecimientos, se llenaban con nuevas energías para terminar la búsqueda.

Su llegada no había pasado desapercibida, los profundos se asomaban entre el oleaje y lentamente se acercaban a la playa. Eran atraídos por el poder del ídolo maldito de su señor. Sin embargo, se retiraron al instante del lugar. Los Digimon acompañantes también sintieron como un terrible poder se aproximaba hacia ellos, algo en extremo peligroso y maligno.

"Se acerca", Agumon murmuró.

"¿Quién se acerca?", Taichi le pregunta.

Entonces notaron un débil resplandor blanco y lo vieron.

"Es Lucemon", Tentomon exclamó.

"Si son los Niños Elegidos", dijo el ángel caído con una falsa sonrisa. "Es un honor inesperado tenerlos en mis dominios, no les he quitado el ojo de encima desde que vencieron a Demon y destruyeron a BelialVamdemon. Debo admitir que quedé impresionado". Lucemon tocó tierra con sus pies descalzos y haciendo un gesto de elegancia exclamó. "Pero dónde están mis modales. Me presento, soy Lucemon, el señor oscuro de este reino".

"Pero si eres un ángel", Takeru replicó. "¿Cómo pudiste..."

"¿Cómo pude haber quedado acá?", el ángel caído adivinó. "Entiendo tus dudas y déjame responderte. Yo era el antiguo soberano del Digital World, llevaba al mundo a una era de paz y armonía. Sin embargo, yo fui traicionado y enviado acá por los actuales gobernantes. Creo que pueden entender mi situación porque es muy parecida a la suya".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", Yamato preguntó con desconfianza.

"Ya se los dije, los he estado observando", Lucemon se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con Yamato, quien solo podía perderse en los ojos azules del ángel y admirar la belleza natural de este. "Todo el tiempo, de principio a fin... ¡Únanse a mí, Niños Elegidos! Juntos podremos acabar con aquellos que nos traicionaron".

Los chicos se veían atraídos por la voz tentadora del ángel, sin embargo los Digimon se mostraron mucho más recelosos ante este.

"Solo quieres que hagamos tu trabajo sucio", Tentomon reclamó.

"Nunca nos uniríamos a ti", Patamon exclamó poco después.

Estas palabras parecieron ofenderle, inexplicablemente para él su encanto no parecía funcionar del todo. Demostró su irritación arremetiendo contra los Digimon que hablaron sin su permiso. Una fuerza invisible golpeó a Tentomon y Patamon, arrojandoles al suelo.

Takeru y Koushiro fueron por sus compañeros, les ayudaron a adelantarse y comenzaron a ver a Lucemon por lo que realmente era.

"Hasta ahora han hecho lo que yo he querido, han llegado hasta aquí", dijo con una sonrisa diabólica. "No podrán negarse, ¿o sí?".

Para Taichi, fue como un balde de agua fría entender la razón de todos los acontecimientos.

"Tú fuiste", explotó en ira mientras que el ángel lo miraba con diversión. "La razón por la cual todo esto está pasando, todo es tu culpa".

"No fui precisamente yo, pero me declaro culpable de usarlo en mi beneficio", respondió.

"Maldito infelíz", Taichi gruñó. Empuñó su digivice y su Emblema, exclamando al momento. "Agumon, digi-evoluciona".

Lucemon observó fascinado el brillo en los artefactos que portaba el humano. Estaba en presencia de un digi-evolución genuina en sus dominios, aquellos emblemas se oponían a su poder.

"WarGreymon te sacará la verdad a puños, ¿dónde está mi hermana?".

"Ummmm rechazan mi humilde proposición, es una lástima", Lucemon dijo. "No importa, esta es una gran oportunidad de realizar algo de ejercicio. Les pido me disculpen si me encuentro algo oxidado".

La batalla comenzó sobre el agua. WarGreymon atacaba con sus garras y Lucemon esquivaba todos los golpes que eran lanzados hacia él, o los desviaba con las palmas de sus manos.

"¡Vamos, WarGreymon!", Taichi lo animaba desde la orilla. "¡Puedes derrotar a ese monstruo!".

Por otro lado.

* * *

"Yamato, también necesito digi-evolucionar", Gabumon decía.

"¿Estas seguro?", Yamato le preguntó. "WarGreymon es muy fuerte".

"Es Lucemon", dijo Tentomon. "Es un _Rey Demonio_ extremadamente poderoso, no podemos subestimar a un enemigo así. Yo también puedo ayudar."

"Lo mismo digo", le secundo Patamon.

"Tienen razón", Takeru comentó. "Entre más seamos, más fácil será luchar contra ese Digimon perverso".

Yamato, luego de escuchar a su hermano y a sus amigos, tomó la decisión.

"Gabumon, digi-evoluciona".

* * *

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?", Lucemon expresó aburridamente, dando un largo bostezo. "Es mi turno para atacar".

WarGreymon se puso a la defensiva, usando su enorme escudo justo cuando el ángel arrojaba un orbe de luz de su mano derecha. El orbe impactó con increíble fuerza pero el guerrero dragón resistía y no permitía ser derrumbado. Fue cuando Lucemon empleó su mano izquierda y lanzó una bola oscura que terminó por romper la defensa.

WarGreymon gimió adolorido pero se repuso rápidamente.

"Que espíritu más admirable, mi buen amigo.. Pero tu no podrás vencerme. Despídete, guerrero".

Pero antes de que Lucemon pudiera arremeter nuevamente, una ráfaga helada le cubrió por completo. MetalGarurumon lo había tomado por sorpresa y a su lado llegaban MegaKabuterimon y MagnaAngemon.

Por supuesto, Lucemon no sería vencido de una forma tan simple. El ángel batió sus alas y despejó la ventisca que lo azotaba, recibía a sus nuevos contrincantes con irritación.

"¿Cómo se atreven?", reclamó.

 _"Cuerno Mortal",_ mas MegaKabuterimon vio la oportunidad para atacar, lo cual fue en vano cuando Lucemon atrapara el relámpago con una de sus manos. Luego, devolvió la técnica a su dueño, lastimándole.

"Mis pobres seres tontos, no importa cuantos sean. Nunca podrán ganarme", Lucemon sentenció.

"MegaKabuterimon, ¿Estas bien?", MagnaAngemon preguntó, ayudandole a levantar.

"Si, solo fue un rasguño", el aludido respondió. "Mejor concentrémonos en la batalla".

"MetalGarurumon, ataquemos juntos", WarGreymon exclamó, levantando los brazos al firmamento.

"De acuerdo, acabemos con esto", MetalGarurumon asintió. " _¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!"._

 _"¡Terra Force!"._

Lucemon no se molestó en esquivar las técnicas, solo levantó sus manos hacia el frente y con las palmas retuvo los ataques. Se divirtió al ver la expresión de sus enemigos. "¿Es todo?".

" _¡Cuerno Mortal!"_

El relámpago lo alcanzó esta vez, inmovilizando su cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando MagnaAngemon decidió preparar su técnica especial. Voló hasta quedar a espaldas de Lucemon, una vez ahí desenvainó su espada excalibur y dibujó un círculo con ella.

 _"¡La puerta del destino!"._

Cuando MagnaAngemon se retiró, apareció una puerta mágica que al abrirse, comenzó a arrastrar a Lucemon a su interior.

"¡No!", el ángel caído exclamó. "¡Esto es imposible! Un grupo de gusanos no podrán derrotar a Lucemon, el Señor Demonio del Orgullo".

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon y MagnaAngemon creyeron ya obtener la victoria pero se equivocaban, vieron como error como un brillo escarlata cubría el cuerpo del ángel oscuro. Como un animal feroz, el aura se expandió de forma violenta y causó una explosión de luz. Los cuatro Digimon combatientes fueron consumidos por el resplandor de la estrella del alba.

* * *

"¡WarGreymon!", Taichi gritó a todo pulmón, mientras cubría sus ojos.

Yamato y los otros también hacían lo mismo. No sabían que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso ganaron? O...

"¡Cuidado!", exclamó Koushiro.

Vino una onda expansiva que botó a los cuatro al suelo, agitó la marea del tranquilo mar y levantó arena gris de la playa. El caos terminó cuando la luz se desvaneció, de forma que los muchachos pudieron ponerse de pie para ver los resultados de la batalla, los cuales no fueron alentadores. Patamon y Tentomon caían a la arena de la playa con heridas de gravedad, sus compañeros humanos fueron a recogerlos temiendo lo peor. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon yacían inconscientes a pocos metros, con partes de sus armaduras rotas. Y Lucemon se acercaba con lentitud, saboreando internamente su victoria.

"Que resistentes son", dijo. "Pero ya no pueden dar más pelea, no tiene sentido seguir jugando", extendió su mano e invocó una pequeña esfera luminosa de color blanco.

Los chicos apenas emitían un quejido, ya que no podían hacer nada. El único que encaró su destino sin sentir temor y arrepentimiento fue Taichi.

"Hemos llegado muy lejos, no puedo rendirme. No importa cuanto cueste", dijo y miró al ángel caído con ojos desafiantes.

Lucemon no se inmutó hasta que vio el Emblema del Valor brillar en el pecho del chico. _"¿Qué?",_ se preguntó.

"Mi hermana, Hikari, aun nos necesita... ¡Vamos, WarGreymon!".

"¡Tu también, WereGarurumon!", Yamato exclamó. "No abandonaremos a un amigo, nunca", su emblema también brillo.

Y para sorpresa del avatar del Orgullo, los Digimon que había vencido comenzaron a ganar fuerzas, a sanar sus heridas y ganar mayores poderes. Lucemon vio como WarGreymon se encendía en llamas amarillas y WereGarurumon en llamas blancas, vio como esas llamas se unieron en una sola y como una figura más grande emergía. El ángel caído sudó frío cuando reconoció a su adversario.

 _"Esto no puede ser",_ pensó. _"¡Es un Caballero de la Realeza!"._

Había surgido Omegamon.

"Lucemon", hablando con voz potente desenfundó su espada y preparó su cañón. "El fuego del valor y las llamas de la amistad purificarán tu alma llena de maldad, prepárate".

Apunto al Ángel que permanecía inmóvil con su cañón y disparó un haz de energía muy poderoso. Con un grito de guerra, Omegamon bombardeó a Lucemon y lo consumió en el fuego de su cañón.

Taichi y Yamato lo veían esperanzados, finalmente derrotarían a su enemigo y rescatarían a Hikari.

Esa esperanza se apagó con la risa infantil del Rey Demonio, la cual hacía eco en el aire.

"Ese es el rostro que quería ver", Omegamon se contrajo del horror absoluto, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso. "No hay victoria posible contra el Amo del Área Oscura, ni porque blandas el poder de los dioses", Lucemon estaba adelante suyo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de herida sobre su piel, o incluso cansancio. "No pudiste vencerme hace tantos años y mucho menos podrás hacerlo ahora".

"¡Silencio!", Omegamon exclamó, intentando apuñalar al ángel con su espada.

Pero esta fue detenida con un sólo dedo, todo lo que Lucemon necesitaba para defenderse mientras sonreía de forma burlesca.

"¿Ya has entendido?".

"¿Cómo es posible?", el caballero preguntó tembloroso, sin poder mover un músculo.

"Yo estoy por encima de los mismos dioses, ahora experimentarás en carne propia... ", el cuerpo de Lucemon volvió a emanar el brillo escarlata. "... el poder real de un Señor de los Demonios que no se ata ni subordina, que trasciende todo", en sus manos convocó un ordenado sistema de planetas en forma de cruz. _"¡Cruz Suprema!"._

Y se hizo un Big Bang.

* * *

"Cuando desperté, Yamato había muerto, Takeru y Patamon habían desaparecido, y tú perdiste a tu compañero..."

Dos hombres hablaban en un extremo paraje, una especie de planicie roja que daba a un gran lago de color amarillo. Uno de ellos no tenía ropa puesta o alguna prenda que cubriera su cuerpo, no es que la necesitara de todas formas. El otro vestía como oficinista, llevaba un pequeño maletín negro que colgaba de su mano izquierda.

"... no pude salvar a mi hermana ese día, debí haber muerto pero no lo hice".

"No, el destino nos quería vivos Taichi", dijo su acompañante. "Podremos tomar revancha, vengarnos de todo lo que nos hicieron. Comenzar de nuevo... Tu recuperarás a tu hermana y yo desataré sobre ellos algo mucho peor que el _D-Reaper_ con este nuevo poder".

"¿Cuánto tardarás, Koushiro?", Taichi pregunta.

"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?", a lo cual contestó con otra pregunta.

"Nuestro invitado no está muy presente por el momento, sin embargo estará listo para desempeñar su papel. El alma de Adam acabará con todo esto".

Koushiro sonrió con malicia, mirando a un gigante crucificado en las lejanías de la planicie roja.

"Amen".

 ** _Continuará._**


End file.
